The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale
by Elizabeth.June
Summary: Rosalie Hale was living the perfect life. One night, everything changed. How Rosalie became a vampire.Based off chapter 7 "Unhappy Ending" in Eclipse. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS FOR REVISION!
1. A Perfect Life

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF ROSALIE HALE

Chapter 1: A Perfect Life

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SERIES OR ANY ECLIPSE QUOTES USED**

" '_Did Edward tell you what led to this?' she asked, gesturing to her glorious immortal body. I nodded slowly, suddenly somber. 'He said it was close to what happened to me in Port Angeles, only no one was there to save you.' I shuddered at the memory. 'Is that all he really told you?' she asked. 'Yes,' I said, my voice blank with confusion. 'Was there more?'She looked up at me and smiled; it was a harsh, bitter-but still stunning- expression. 'Yes,' she said. 'There was more.' __**Eclipse pg.154**_

RPOV

My life was absolutely perfect, according to my parents. During the Great Depression, all my middle class parents wanted was a beautiful daughter to showcase and spoil, that's where I fit in.

…………………………………………………………………..*******………………………………………………………………

"And Rosalie, you can be my Maid of Honor!" Vera squealed. My best friend, Vera, was getting married. She was getting what I wanted, someone who loved her for her, not her looks. Although Vera was slightly average looking, she was still very pretty. She had long, curly dark brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled with excitement. Her personality was so bubbly, it was hard not to like her.

I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"I'm so happy for you, Vera!" I tried hard to not show my insane jealousy.

"I think me and Benjamin were meant to be!" she continued. Benjamin couldn't offer Vera much. He was a carpenter, working off a very low salary. The house they'd picked out was very modest, just a small cottage. But I could not deny their obvious love for each other.

"Vera, I think I must be heading home now." I said. Her excitement was too much for someone who wanted the same thing so much. I wanted a perfect husband who could give me pretty little babies.

"Alright, Rose. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" she said with a little less excitement. She could take a hint.

When I arrived home I went straight to my bedroom, and collapsed on my giant king size bed. I was exhausted. As my eyes started to close, there was a quiet knock at my door.

"Rose, sweetie, may I come in?" It was my mother.

"Sure," I said, sitting back up into a more ladylike position.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry but I forgot to send your father's lunch with him this morning as he left for the bank. Would you mind taking a quick trip over to the bank and giving it to him?" she asked with a little too much innocence in her voice. Something told me there was another reason she wanted me to go to the bank.

"Of course mother," I replied, getting up off my bed.

"Oh and Rose, could you please wear your new dress your father got you over the weekend. The white one with the lace. And do something with your hair, it looks a little plain." Now I was really suspicious. What was my mother up to? Why did it matter what I wore to deliver my father's lunch?

"Absolutely," I replied with a smile.

As my mother left my room, I dug in my closet for my new white dress. It truly was beautiful, slimming and fit my curves in just the right way. After my dress was perfect, I rolled my hair into an elegant design that perfectly complemented my dress. I painted my lips a bright, vibrant red; it was the new style nowadays.

I still had no clue what so ever on why mother wanted to put so much effort into my looks today, no one important was at the bank.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like my story so far! I got the idea yesterday whilst reading Eclipse and couldn't get it out of my head! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. My First Impression of Royce King II

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF ROSALIE HALE

Chapter 2: My First Impression of Royce King II

**A/N: This chapter was very hard for me to write because in Eclipse, Stephanie Meyer never said if Rosalie was really in love with Royce. This is what I think. I'm going to go by this: Rosalie didn't really love Royce; she was going to marry him for his money. That was the difference between Royce and Emmett, she loves Emmett. So going by that, here is Royce's and Rosalie's first meeting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER!**

My father worked at the bank two blocks down the street. It wasn't much of a walk, but it didn't escape my notice on how all the boys watched me walk by with lust in their eyes. Their eyes wandered down my white lacy dress. This was what I thrived on. It assured me that one day I would have everything Vera had, and more.

After the short walk, I made my way through the revolving doors to the teller's desk. I stopped short. There was a new man with my father at his desk.

"Hello, I'm Royce." The man spoke to me in a very alluring voice. I suppose most people might think him gorgeous. All I saw was a man trying to get my attention. Sure, he was pleasing to look at, but he was just like the others, desperate to please me.

"Rose, Royce here is Mr. King's son," father added. Mr. King was father's boss. He was known to be the richest man in town. So Royce had money. I now saw the point of my dressing up. Royce had money and he looked like he was about my age. This was what I had been bred for; marry the rich, and help provide for my thoroughly middle class family. I caught onto the plan quickly. Mother wanted me to marry this man. In today's world, money was scarce. We were in the middle of the Great Depression and there was no room for romance. You married who could provide for you. That was the problem with Benjamin and Vera. Neither of them had money, their marriage was not smart.

"Hello Mr. King," I said politely, nodding my head in his direction. I tried to make my smile sincere, to show interest.

"Please, call me Royce," he said.

"Royce," I amended. I continued my fake smile. "Well I must be going now, mother needs me home." I said and saw it was quite amusing when Royce's face fell at the mention of me leaving. With that, I turned and strode out of the bank, on my way back home.

.................................................................................................................*********************...................................................................................................................

I lay on my bed, thinking of the path my life was on. There was something about Royce; something didn't feel right with him.

When I had arrived home, I had asked mother about today. She told me that she had met Royce yesterday. She thought he was a fine man, and he and I was a smart match. I told her how I felt towards him. She reminded me that we were in the middle of the Great Depression and Royce had the money to keep our family in a good position. I told mother I knew I didn't love him, but she told me that love grew over time.

That was the first night the roses came.

It was right after father came home from work. I heard a knock on the door, but when I opened it, no one was there. I looked on the porch step and saw a dozen red roses laying there, tied together with a piece of blue ribbon. There was a card attached to them, it said:

_To the fair Rosalie,_

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_These roses are beautiful, _

_But not as fair as you._

_I hope you don't think that I am being too forward, but would you like to go on a date with me Saturday? If so, please come to the bank tomorrow and accept. I would love to get to know you Rosalie Hale, you are very beautiful._

_Royce King II_

I was very flattered. No man that had attempted secure my love had ever been so romantic about it. I took the dozen roses and the card to my room and laid them on the dresser. I sat on my bed and wondered if mother could be right. I may not love Royce right now, but could I? Would it be so hard to love Royce King II?


	3. First Date

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF ROSALIE HALE

CHAPTER 3: FIRST DATE

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… sorry :( **

**A/N: FOR MY AMAZING READERS: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'M SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY MANY EXCUSES… SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLUS… I NEED HELP! I WANT SOME MORE PEOPLE'S CHOICE TO MY STORIES. GO TO MY PROFILE AND THERE'S A POLL ON WHICH CULLEN I SHOULD DO A STORY ABOUT THEIR TANSFORMATION ON NEXT! GO VOTE!**

**BY THE WAY, I WOULD REALLY LIKE A REVIEW OR TWO. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE WHAT I'M WRITING OR NOT IF YOU DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW? YOU COULD JUST LEAVE A SIMPLE "hi" EVEN! DON'T LIKE MY STORY? TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO FIX AND I WILL DO IT! IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING IN PARTICULAR HAPPEN... TELL ME! THE REVIEW BUTTON'S DOWN THERE FOR A REASON! PLUS REVIEWS ENCOURAGE FASTER UPDATES! **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY…**

It was now Saturday, and I was getting ready for my date with Royce tonight. Ever since his flattering note and roses three days ago, I had received a new bouquet of roses nightly. As I got ready for our date tonight, I looked at the four dozen red roses lying on my dresser, and I thought of him. Royce was a real gentleman. I couldn't understand why I hadn't liked him to begin with; he was so sensitive and the fact that he had money and a handsome face didn't hurt either. We were definitely a smart match.

The dress I was going to wear tonight was bought by my father. I had been complemented on it many times before. It was a light pink and was decorated with darker pink roses. The hemline just below the knees and it was short sleeved, and it gave a modest, attractive hug to my waistline.

I pinned my hair up into a elaborate pile of golden curls, with a few stray curls hanging loose to frame my face. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock and found it was later than I thought, already half-past seven. Royce was here, then. I grabbed my matching white gloves and rushed down the stairs.

Royce and my father were conversing in the doorway, my mother knitting in the armchair beside the door. Royce looked dashing in his black suit and his hair slicked back. His bright blue eyes sparkled in the dim light as he looked at me. This kind of look he gave me reminded me of the way I'd sometimes seen Benjamin look at Vera. It was a look of complete adoration. I really was getting everything Vera had, and so much more. I smiled back at Royce, showing him how happy he was making me at the moment.

"Ah, Rose, you look splendid!" my father announced proudly. My mother got up, and walked over to my father, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Timothy," my mother said to my father, "Our little girl's growing up!" She smiled at me.

"Indeed, Rose, you look absolutely stunning, a beautiful young woman." Royce said in admiration; he looked up and down my body in a way that it was almost inappropriate, a smile spreading across his face.

"Thank you," I said, drinking up the admiration as if my life depended on it. And it did, this was what I lived for, to be the center of attention.

"My dear Rosalie, I think we shall be heading out now," Royce announced, holding out his arm in a position for me to take it. I took it gladly, and smiled up at Royce.

"Now, Royce, don't have my girl out too late, she needs her beauty rest! Have her home by 10 sharp!" My father said.

"Not to worry Mr. Hale, I'll take impeccable care of her." Royce replied.

"Goodnight father, mother!" I smiled and waved goodbye to them both.

And Royce and I walked down the path to enjoy our night out.

…

Our stroll was short and quiet, not a word passing between us. Royce just looked forward with a smug smile. Occasionally, he would look at our interlocked arms, and the smile would grow wider. This made me smile, it made me feel like I was a prize that everyone wanted.

When we stopped at our destination, a very expensive looking restaurant, Royce stopped and looked at me.

"Here we are, Rosalie. Only the finest restaurant for my Rosalie." he said proudly, smiling down at me.

Walking into the building and up a lavish grand staircase, I saw how much Royce must've cared for me. He must have spent a fortune on this one night.

The restaurant was clearly five stars, dimly lit, and overall a very romantic atmosphere. A group of musicians were playing their violins in the center of the room.

"King reservation for two," Royce said to the host.

The host, clad in a velvet black tux, nodded and grabbed two menus from his podium. Without a word he showed us to our seats in a more secluded area of the dining room.

I sat in my seat, which was covered in red velvet, and placed the napkin in my lap. Our waiter came up our table with a large bottle of wine.

"Can I interest the happy couple a sample of our finest moscato wine this evening?" the waiter said taking the wine out of the ice bucket.

"No thank you, I really don't drink too often," Royce said with a polite smile on his face. "But Rose you are most surely welcome to some." He said eyeing me.

"No thank you, sir" I said politely.

The waiter nodded, filled our glasses with water, and walked away.

That was good; Royce clearly showed distaste for the weak wine. In my opinion, moscato was the best wine, it was so sweet. At least I never had to worry about him getting in a drunken rage, and beating me like so many other women in relationships nowadays.

"So, my dear Rose," Royce said, "Have I mentioned you look absolutely exquisite tonight?"

"Yes, you have actually," I said, flattered by his continuous praise.

"Ah," he said "Your eyes especially look like violets, it's so beautiful."

"Really? You know my favorite flowers are violets? I'm so flattered." I said, beaming up at him. Royce was the complete gentleman, and always knew how to flatter me. He obviously knew I lived for adoration, so he was drowning me in it now.

"So, Rosalie, may I be enlightened on more of your favorites? I am so curious…" Royce said raising his eyebrows, taking a sip of his glass of water.

"Well, I am so enthralled with the new color pictures. I think it's so much more interesting than those boring black and white silent ones I used to watch as a child."

"Oh really?" He said, clearly amused. Hopefully, I hadn't come off as too bold. "I just might take you to see one this week then. How would you like that Rosalie?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" I said, smiling, once again at him, he really couldn't stop making me smile tonight. I was also happy with the progression of our relationship; here we were not even halfway done with the first date, and we were planning on another one!

"I hope I wasn't being to bold miss Rosalie," His eyes became so serious.

"If anyone was to be bold, Mr. King, that would be me, I would think," I said solemnly.

"Oh no! Indeed not! I like girls who are not shy, not afraid to talk. And Rosalie, please, we are courting now, I think we need to get on a first name basis; Please call me Royce," he said with a smirk.

"Royce," I amended with a smile.

And that's when I knew my mother was right. Although I loathed Royce to begin with, love apparently really did grow over time. I was certainly learning to love Royce.


	4. Vera's Wedding

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF ROSALIE HALE

CHAPTER 4: VERA'S WEDDING

DISCLAIMER: ALL BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL MRS. MEYERS

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Summerlove99, Sand n' Sable, EsmeAliceRose, and VampireGirl7898: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Reviews mean SO much to me! They also encourage faster updates ;) wink wink**

**I am very sorry for the delay; I have had major computer problems. I am happy to tell you all that they are now fixed! I now have a few chapters of each story written and I plan to update this story on Saturdays and my Jacob story on Wednesdays. As for my Edward story, I plan to completely rewrite it. I honestly hate it, and am not pleased with the way it is turning out. It is also my least visited story, with zero reviews. I plan to rewrite it after I am done with this story so I can devote all my time to Rosalie and Jacob and make their stories as good as they can be. If you have any questions/comments please message me **

_Two months after the last chapter…_

I was standing in front of full length mirror in my room, admiring my figure in my lilac silk floor length dress. My golden curls pulled back into an elaborate bun, with a white rose on the side. I had painted my lips a vibrant ruby red, and I looked stunning.

Today was Vera and Benjamin's wedding, and I couldn't be more excited to be Vera's maid of honor.

The day after my date with Royce, I had gone to Vera's house and accepted her invitation to be her maid of honor at her wedding. She questioned my sudden acceptance, remembering my reluctance before. I explained everything to her; how I could see her and Benjamin's obvious love for each other, and how that caused my reluctance to accept the role of maid of honor. I had only wanted the same thing for myself, and petty as it may have seemed, I was jealous. But now that I had Royce, I was no longer jealous; I didn't have a reason to be anymore.

Everyone in Rochester knew about my courtship with Royce. All the other girls were envious that I had taken the most eligible bachelor in town (not that I blamed them); all of them except Vera. My dear best friend couldn't be happier for me. Our friendship was so much stronger now that my jealousy was no longer present. I was thrilled; I had a supportive family, a wonderful best friend, and Royce, who absolutely adored me.

I sat at down at my vanity, smelling all the roses I had received from Royce in the last two months. Every night since we met, he had sent me a dozen roses. I had to admit, he knew how to flatter a girl. I had so many roses that they overflowed my vanity and dresser, and I even had a few dozen strewn about the floor. In fact, Royce had given me so many roses, these days I left the house smelling like them.

I looked at my reflection in my vanity's mirror and became lost in my thoughts. I thought about how my relationship with Royce had progressed since our memorable first date; he kept his promise and took me to see a few color pictures. These new color talkie pictures were so much more interesting than the black and white silent ones I had watched as a child. Royce loved the pictures with more action and violence to them, but he was content to watch the romantic ones that I was always so keen to watch. I loved a good love story. Royce was always interested on anything I wanted to do.

Mother had been right that day two months ago, love did grow over time. I still didn't love Royce yet, but I couldn't deny he was a fine man.

A knock came from the other side of my closed bedroom door.

"Rosie?" My little brother Joseph asked through the door, "mother wants to know how much longer you will be. Andrew and I are ready, so are mom and dad. We are all waiting on you."

My little brothers could be so annoying at times, especially when I was with Royce. Joseph, the older of the two, was slightly less annoying; at least he didn't interrupt Royce and me during our time together, which was few and far between because of Royce's mandatory responsibilities for his father's bank. Andrew, on the other hand like to interrupt during the rare times when father allowed Royce over shouting 'Royce and Rosie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' .When mother caught him being so rude; he was sent to bed without supper. Royce thought that my brothers were rather funny.

"I'm coming now," I said to Joseph, opening the door. I grabbed my bouquet of lilies, lilacs, and Queen Anne's lace, checked my appearance one more time in my full length mirror, satisfied with what I saw, I headed downstairs.

My mother and father were standing by the front door, holding hands. They both dressed in very formal attire; mother had a coral pink dress on with flowing short sleeves, and a white cloche hat. Her blonde bobbed hair combed straight and peeking out from underneath her hat. My father had a simple black suit on, his fair hair slicked back. Joseph and Andrew both look like father's clones beside him; they were also dressed in black suits with their dark hair slicked back. We looked like we belonged with the upper class that we associated with.

I noticed Royce was not here, although he had promised to walk with my family and I to the church where Vera and Benjamin's wedding was to be held.

"Is Royce not coming with us?" I said uncertain of where he was.

"Royce will be there, sweetie. He will be late though, he told me to tell you that he had to take care of something first. He will make it to the reception." My father said, smiling knowingly to my mother.

I definitely felt like they something knew something I didn't.

If Royce had told my father, he would be late, it probably only had to do something at the bank. After all, he was inheriting it from his father soon.

I decided to not worry about it, I would see him soon enough. I nodded to my parents with a small smile on my lips. "Alright, let's get going then."

The walk to the church was short; it was just one block away. Everyone was relatively quiet; mother held hands with father, while Joseph and Andrew talked quietly to themselves. I was left to my thoughts once again.

Once inside the church, my mother, father, and little brothers took their seats in the pews beside an abnormally beautiful trio. I knew they were the Cullens, I had seen them a few times in public, though I had never formally met them. The eldest looking man still looked to be no older than his early thirties. I knew he was Dr. Cullen, who worked at the local hospital four blocks away. He was the best doctor that had ever come to Rochester. He sat beside his wife, Esme Cullen and her brother, Edward. The only times I ever saw them were sometimes at parties or occasions such as these. They were a very wealthy, high class family, but tended to avoid everyone. Their beauty surpassed mine, and I held that against them.

Vera's parents must have invited them; probably for Dr. Cullen helping Vera's father when he was so sick a year ago; it made since. I paid no more attention to the beautiful family, and headed towards the bride's dressing room.

Vera was in her dressing room, standing in front of a full length mirror; her mother adding the last touches to her hair. Normally, she was just pretty, a simple girl from a lower class family. Today, she looked truly amazing. Her chocolate brown hair was expertly curled into a million curls that fell freely down to the middle of her back. Lilies were pinned throughout her hair, visible through the filmy veil. A simple tiara held the veil to her head. For her makeup, she had her lips painted a soft pink and a light blush was on her cheeks. Her dress was absolutely gorgeous; it was form fitting at her waist, floor length with long, poufy sleeves that gathered at the wrist, and a sweetheart neckline. She looked lovely.

"Oh Rose! You look absolutely wonderful!" Vera squealed, running toward me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I could say the same thing about you Vera! You make a lovely bride!" I said, hugging her back.

"Thank you so much! Rose, I'm so glad you are my maid of honor! The wedding wouldn't be right without my best friend!"

"What are best friends for?" I asked her as I carefully hugged her slightly tighter, not wanting to mess up her perfect appearance.

"I'm so excited Rose! I can't wait to marry Benjamin; it feels so right to be standing here in a wedding dress ready to marry him!" tears of joy brimmed her eyes as she hugged me back fiercely, obviously not caring if she messed up her dress or hair.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but we are getting a bit short on time." Her mother said, smiling at us, standing beside Vera.

I noticed the clock on the wall said we had about ten minutes left before the ceremony started.

"Of course," she said, breaking our embrace.

"I love you mother," she said, giving her a huge hug.

"I love you too baby. Remember, no matter how big you get, you will always be my baby girl." Her mother said, wiping a tear that fell from her watery eyes.

"Always," Vera said, wiping away a few tears of her own.

Her mother left quickly, being the mother of the bride, she was to be escorted down the aisle by a groomsman to her seat.

"Are you ready, Vera?" I asked, smiling at her.

"I've never been more ready in my life," she replied, smiling and taking my hand.

Together, we headed to the entrance of the church; Vera was practically bouncing with excitement the whole way.

Once inside the first double doors, there was a hall and then one more set of double doors that opened up to the sanctuary, in front of that door we met Vera's father and the other three bridesmaids; already in their position for when the doors opened.

"Father," said Vera, enveloping him in the same hug she had given her mother and I.

"Vera? Is that really my little girl? You look absolutely beautiful. Has anyone told you that today?" He said, hugging her back.

"Just a few hundred," she said smiling; the joyful tears returning to her eyes.

Then her father turned to me and said, "Well well well! Rosalie Hale, don't you look lovely today!"

"Thank you sir," I said smiling back at him. There was that admiration again, I took it in like the air my body needed. "But I doubt anyone will be spare a glance at me today, what with this beautiful bride."

"Nonsense!" Vera said, "I don't hold a candle to your beauty Rose!"

"Thank you Vera," I said, taking in another deep breath of admiration that I so desperately thrived on. I gave Vera one last hug before she went to take her father's arm.

The church organ and a few violists started playing Pachelbel's Canon in D minor, and the double doors to the sanctuary opened. I saw the crowd stand, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle with linked arms.

I followed behind the last couple, clutching my bouquet in my right hand, and my left hand clutching Benjamin's best man's arm, and smiled as I walked down the aisle.

I heard the whispers of the congregation as the bride entered the room. Everyone was admiring how beautiful Vera looked in her wedding gown.

As I reached my spot to the right of the altar, I watched as Vera's father gave her away to Benjamin, placing her hand in his.

Benjamin and Vera looked at each other with such extreme emotion in each other's eyes that it was no wonder that they were marrying each other today.

The ceremony didn't last long; it only consisted of a few kind words about the couple, and then the traditional vows.

"Do you each have your rings?" the minister asked as they both gathered the rings from the ring bearer, Benjamin's younger brother.

Vera slid Benjamin's ring on his finger as she said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Benjamin nodded and smiled at Vera, then slid Vera's ring onto her finger saying, "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

Vera nodded as joyful tears streamed from her eyes, "Thank you," she said.

The minister then looked towards the congregation, saying "And now for the vows."

"Do you Vera Elizabeth Hurley take Benjamin Samuel O' Conley to be your lawful wedded husband; to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister questioned Vera.

With a proud smile on her face she answered "I do, minister."

"And do you Benjamin Samuel O' Conley, take Vera Elizabeth Hurley to be your lawful wedded wife; to love and to hold in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked Benjamin.

"I do," Benjamin's voice rang out sure and proud throughout the church.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Benjamin kissed Vera tenderly, clearly showing his affection, wrapping his arms around Vera's waist, while Vera wrapped her arms around his neck. They rested their foreheads against each other's and smiled contentedly staring into each other's eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. O'Conley."

They turned to the crowd while everyone clapped, and Benjamin kissed Vera again sweetly. She kissed him back cupping his cheek, as they broke apart she said, "I love you Benjamin."

He replied, "I love you too Mrs. O'Conley."

"I'll never get tired of that," she said, smiling lovingly up at him.

They walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, and the rest of the wedding party followed.

We headed for the reception area in a smaller building to the side of the church.

The reception area was very modest, just a dance floor in the middle of the room with a small stage that held a grand piano. About two dozen round tables, each decorated with light purple table cloth, and pretty sliver center pieces were spaced evenly throughout the room. Tables of food were in the corner at the front of the room beside Benjamin and Vera's long rectangular table, which they were already seated at.

I went up to Vera and Benjamin and hugged Vera tightly; which was kind of awkward since he refused to let go of Vera's waist.

"Congratulations," I said. I was really happy for her and her new husband; I knew they had wanted to marry each other for quite some time. They made the date final when Benjamin finally had enough money to pay for the ceremony, and that took a long time with his low-paying job.

"Thank you," Vera replied, beaming, hugging me even tighter.

"Um, Rosalie," Benjamin said as he tried to get my attention. Benjamin had always had trouble talking to me, or to any girl for some reason. He was very shy. I wondered how he ever got the courage to ask Vera on a date.

"Yes, Benjamin?" I asked, releasing Vera from our hug.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you. You made Vera so happy by being her Maid of Honor. You are such a great friend to her, and I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome," I replied, smiling at him.

I went to find my mother and father at a table with Royce, who looked dashing in a navy suit. My brothers were over by the food table.

"Hello Rosalie," Royce said, giving me a short kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and giggled at his affection.

"Hello Royce, I missed you. That sudden disappearance made me anxious." I said, taking hold of his hand.

He smiled back at me, "I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?"

"As long as you promise not to it again," I said jokingly, raising my eyebrows at him.

"I promise," he said, grinning and kissing my cheek.

As the reception continued, everyone watched as Vera and Benjamin fed each other cake. Benjamin bashfully took Vera's garter off her thigh and flung it into the crowd of awaiting men, which the best man caught. Vera threw her bouquet in to the gathering of women, which unexpectedly landed in my hands.

It was now time for the father/daughter dance. As Vera's father escorted her to the dance floor, a pianist started playing "The Way You Look Tonight" by Leslie "Hutch" Hutchinson. I knew it was Vera's favorite.

Her father expertly twirled her around the dance floor, her gown's white train flowing gracefully behind her. Vera laid her head on her father's chest, closed her eyes and smiled.

Then, Benjamin led his mother onto the dance floor. You could see Benjamin's mother's love for her son as she looked up at him. Benjamin's eyes were only for Vera, as he stared longingly at her and her father dancing. Vera caught his glance, and the couples switched partners. Vera's father and Benjamin's mother brought their partners onto the dance floor, joining Vera and Benjamin.

As the song morphed into another slow tune, more couples stepped out onto the dance floor.

"Would you care to join me for a dance?" Royce said, bowing in front of me, holding his hand out for me to take it.

I nodded and took his hand as he led me expertly onto the dance floor.

"You look exquisite today Rose. Your eyes are like violets, they are beautiful, just like you."

"Thank you Royce," I said moving my hand from the formal ballroom dance position on his shoulder and hand to both my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled down at me, and I stared into his eyes. I noticed something in his pale blue eyes, some emotion in them that I had never seen in them before. It looked like nervousness, maybe even some uncertainty. Why would he be nervous now? He was a great dancer; he never once stepped on my foot. Or was it something else?

Before I could come to my conclusion, he took my hands from behind his neck only holding onto one. All he said was "Follow me," as he led me to the small stage were Benjamin's next door neighbor was singing and playing the piano. He stopped his music and looked up at us questioningly.

"Could I have the microphone for one moment please?" Royce asked politely.

"Sure thing," the man said as he stood from the piano bench, gesturing towards the microphone.

Royce took the microphone off the stand and spoke, "Good evening, everyone. I'm sorry to interrupt everything, but there's something I must do at this moment. I wanted to do this in front of all Rose's friends here, and since we are all gathered here right now, I thought this would be the most opportune time to do this."

I was completely clueless as to what Royce was talking about. I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed and my head tilted to the side, showing my obvious confusion.

To answer my unasked question, all Royce did was smile and get down on one knee as he pulled a ring box out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

I was stunned speechless.

He opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. It had one huge circular cut diamond in to middle and two circles of small diamonds around it; even the band was made out of diamonds.

I looked into Royce's eyes, and he said, "Rosalie Lillian Hale, my life has never been the same since I met you; how could it be? You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. You've made me more joyful, more stable, and more inspired than I've ever been in my life. I cannot picture my future without you by my side. Would you do the extreme honor of marrying me?"

At that moment, I looked to the crowd, who were all staring at us. My mother and father were holding hands, nodding and smiling, encouraging me to say yes.

I thought about when Royce and I first met and how mother gushed over Royce being such a wonderful man and a fine match for me.

This was what was supposed to happen from the moment my parents had introduced us to each other. I was meant to marry Royce; he would give me everything my parents had ever dreamed of. He could provide for me and my future family.

I saw my future laid out in front of me; Royce and me living in the largest estate in Rochester, our fair-haired children with blue eyes playing on the lawn. It was a bright, beautiful future ahead of me, and all I had to do was say one simple word to secure it.

"Yes!" I said, leaning down and kissing him passionately on the lips. The crowd applauded and cheered at my acceptance.

He stood, not breaking our kissing and put his hands around my waist, lifted me up and swung me around in a circle.

"Thank you," he said his blue eyes shining with happiness in the low lighting. He beamed down at me as he slid the ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly, like it was meant to be there.

**A/N: Wow! I love this chapter! It's so sweet! I had a fun time writing it! But the question is, did you guys have fun reading it? Tell me in a review please!**

**Also, there are links to the pics on my profile of Vera's, Rosalie's, and Rosalie's mother's dresses. Also a link to the song ****"The Way You Look Tonight" by Leslie "Hutch" Hutchinson, if you would like to hear how it sounds (it was a very popular song in the early 30's). I've also posted a link there too of what Rosalie's ring looks like, I think it's gorgeous! Go have a look if you like **


	5. Friends

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF ROSALIE HALE

CHAPTER 5: FRIENDS

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight

**A/N: WOW! Thank you all for taking your time to read and review my stories! Your reviews and messages after the last chapter made me so happy! They made my week! To my reviewers (Snipe Hunter 98; Pchanpiggy; Sand n' Sable; EsmeAliceRose; VampireGirl7898; Summerlove99) THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Your reviews keep me going!**

**Sorry for missing last week's update… you can thank my wonderful history teacher for that **** he gives so many research assignments. I tried to get this chapter out as fast as possible.**

**I hope you all like this chapter as much as you liked the last one!**

Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. Everything I wanted in life was within reach; I was really going to get my fairytale ending. Royce was my fairytale prince, come to make me his princess so we could live happily ever after.

Royce's parents were planning on paying for everything, since money meant almost nothing to them. My parents offered to help with the cost (the wedding was bound to be pricy, given the size we wanted), but the Kings refused, saying they only had one son and they wanted to pay for the biggest day of his life.

Vera helped plan the wedding; she had more fun planning my wedding than her own, seeing as there was no budget to mine. She had to be careful when she was planning her own wedding, Benjamin's job as a carpenter didn't give them much room for imagination when it came to their wedding, but they made it work.

Royce King and Rosalie Hale's wedding would be the occasion of the century. Everyone in town was talking about it. I couldn't help but imagine it. It would be outdoor of course; the sun would shine brightly as I walked down the aisle in a very modern style dress. Everyone in New York would be there to watch my father walk me down the aisle to marry the richest man in town. The crowd would cheer as I said I do and Royce kissed me for the first time as husband and wife.

The date was set; in exactly one year, I would be Mrs. Royce King the Second.

Everything was perfect, and I was so happy.

The doorbell rang, pulling me from my thoughts. I got up from the couch in the sitting room to answer it, even though I already knew who it was.

I opened the door, and Royce stood there in a black suit, with a bouquet of violets in his hand.

I smiled as he pulled me into a forceful kiss.

"Are you ready darling?" He mumbled against my lips.

"Mmm hmm," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, and his hands wandered low to my hips.

"Happy Birthday," I said smiling up at him.

"A very happy birthday indeed if you are with me," he replied.

Tonight we were going to a cocktail party at the King's estate celebrating Royce's birthday; he turned twenty one today.

He held my left hand as we left my house; his fingers playing with the diamond on my ring finger there.

He looked down at me.

"Rose, I sure do love this dress, it looks amazing on you. In fact, so amazing that I don't know if you should go out of the house in it, other men must have trouble controlling their thoughts around you." He smirked.

I knew he was kidding about not letting me out of the house, he loved showing me off. We hardly ever spent time together because of his time consuming job at the bank; but when we did, he would love for me to dress up and everyone to see me on his arm. I didn't mind at all. Actually, I liked it just as much as he did. The other girls would look at him with lust in their eyes, but it only made me feel that much better. I knew he was mine and no one else's; he belonged to me.

We spent the next few minutes of the walk talking to each other with mindless chatter. When we arrived at the King's estate and I saw how grand of a party this one was. Cars filled the King's driveway from all the higher class people that were here.

I didn't expect anything else though. The Kings held nothing but large parties, and Royce was their only son. Just like our wedding, no amount of money was too much.

It was like the Great Depression didn't even exist in their home.

Royce opened the front door for me as we stepped inside his house, and we immediately heard loud jazz music coming from the ballroom area.

Royce wrapped his arms around my waist as we headed to the source of the noise.

As soon as Royce opened the door, a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday" erupted from must've been at least one hundred people. A band in the corner of the room started playing happy birthday on their instruments, every one sang along, including me. As the song finished, everyone clapped as Royce laughed and kissed me on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, Royce," I said, and I kissed him back.

There were a few whistles coming from random people in the room.

"Thank you," he said, as we turned to the audience in the room and he put his arms around my waist from behind me. I leaned my head back against his chest.

Royce said a few kind words of thanks, and the party continued.

Royce spotted his parents in the middle of the room, as he grabbed my hand, and tugged me along behind him.

"Royce!" His mother shouted, noticing us. "Happy birthday, sweetheart! Are you having fun at your party dear?"

"Yes mother, this party is fantastic, thank you."

"Oh Rosalie, you look gorgeous today, as always. How are you?" His mother asked me. I always like his mother; she was so happy and lighthearted about everything. She was such a great person to be around.

"I'm great, thank you." I said smiling at her.

"Wonderful," she said.

"Royce, Rosalie" his father said awkwardly, "I hope you both are doing well today."

"Indeed we are father," Royce replied.

His father nodded.

Royce's father was a man of few words. He never spoke much to people outside his family; though he was warming up to me, seeing as I would be his daughter in law soon.

One of the King's servants came up to us and offered us champagne.

"No thank you," I said. I hardly ever drank alcohol; it turned even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels.

"Anything for you Mr. King?" The servant asked.

"A shot of whiskey if you will," Royce answered. I was shocked; Royce told me he didn't like alcohol.

"Yes sir," the servant replied handing a shot glass to Royce filled with whiskey. He downed it in seconds.

"That's very good," Royce said nodding in approvement, "I shall need another one of those."

"Of course sir," the servant said, handing him another shot of whiskey. Royce drank that one just as fast as the first one.

"Anything else sir?" the servant asked.

"No thank you," Royce said, as he turned to me. "Come on Rose, I have a couple of people I would like you to meet."

He took me over to a group of men standing by the fireplace. They all were laughing and drinking glasses of wine and champagne.

They turned as they saw Royce and me approaching.

"Royce!" a man with dark hair and suntanned skin shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, John." Royce said appreciatively. "John, Andrew, Michael, Phillip, I have a special girl I'd like you to meet," Royce continued proudly, his arm snaking around my waist, "This is my girl, my fiancée, Rosalie Hale."

"Congratulations, Man!" A man with blonde hair and a rather pale complexion said as he looked at me raising his eyebrows.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale," I said, extending out my hand for them to shake. The suntanned man named John took my hand first.

"I'm John Whitaker," he said smirking. "I'm also Royce's best man for the wedding; from what I hear, it's going to be some event. Is it true that the whole town's invited?"

I started to answer him, but Royce cut in.

"Just about the whole town was. We didn't want anyone to miss the wedding; it's going to be a night to remember."

"Indeed it will, if it lives up to its expectations." John replied.

"Rose, John's father is the owner of Georgia Peach Enterprises." Royce said.

"Sure brings in the money," John said, "who knew selling peaches would be so profitable."

I nodded smiling, but not really caring. Chances were that all these men came from rich families. The Kings really only associated with upper class people. Talk about money was so boring, that was all men cared about these days.

The blonde haired man came up to me and shook my hand firmly as he introduced himself as "Michael Mansley," his expression was stern.

I nodded, smiling.

A third man took my hand and kissed it as he said, "Phillip Owens."

Philip seemed very shy, and very polite. He acted very different from the rest of the men. I also noticed that his glass of wine was untouched.

The last man who took my hand was very tall, with dark hair and fair skin. Although he was very handsome, he looked aware of it, causing me to immediately dislike him; he grinned as he said, "Andrew Atkinson."

"Please to me all of you," I said genuinely.

The rest of the night continued, lacking any form of excitement. It was much the same as any dinner parties that Royce and I attended. Royce, however, seemed to be having a great time. He talked to all his friends. It was late, and I was getting tired.

"Royce, would you care to escort me home? I'm very tired." I asked him yawning.

"Sure, Rosalie," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I must be going now gentlemen, goodnight," he said to his friends as he escorted me to the door.

He put his tan jacket around my shoulders to keep me warm as we headed back to my house.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! This was more of a filler chapter… A couple of important people were introduced… What do you think? I made Royce's friend's personalities the way they are for plot purposes later in the story ;) you'll see…**

**So please review and tell me what you think ;)**


	6. Bundle of Joy

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF ROSALIE HALE

Chapter 6: Bundle of Joy

Disclaimer: I hope everyone knows by now that I do not own Twilight; I am just another obsessed fan having fun ;)

**A/N: Thank you all for the positive feedback! All the reviews, favorites, and story alerts are amazing! Thank you sooo much!**

**Anyways, I'm going out of state Thursday, on a family vacation! I won't be back till Monday. So (just because I love you all so much) I will update Wednesday before I go. I am planning on making it my longest chapter yet, and it is most likely my favorite chapter. :)**

Vera and I were sitting at the dining room table, making plans for my wedding. Vera and Benjamin had been married for four months now, and still as happy as ever.

However, Vera seemed unusually quiet this week. Her normally pristine appearance was messy and unkempt. She had dark circles under her eyes, her long chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun, and there was something frantic about the gleam in her vibrant blue eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

"Vera what's wrong?" I asked sincerely, "you haven't been yourself these past couple of days." I was truly worried about her.

She looked up at me with such a sincere expression, and her face lit up, despite how tired she must be.

"Nothing's wrong Rosalie. Everything's perfect. More than perfect actually, I just don't know how to say it." She said, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap. She began wringing them nervously.

"Say what? Vera, you can tell me anything, you know that right? I'm your best friend. Now tell me what's going on." I asked, extremely confused. I questioned her sanity, there was something wrong with her, she was definitely not 'perfect'. She was very sick, it was obvious. What kind of disease could possibly classify as 'perfect'?

"Well, Rose, I found out two days ago. I was feeling horrible, sick all the time, and exhausted. I was sleeping for more than twelve hours at a time, constantly hungry and moody. One moment I would be happy, the next I was crying. It was very peculiar. Then it got to the point where I couldn't keep hardly anything down, what ever I ate just came back up. Benjamin was beside himself with worry. So I finally let him take me to the doctor, and Dr. Cullen gave us some wonderful news. Rosalie... I'm pregnant."

A mix of shock and happiness for my friend overwhelmed me. Could Vera really be... pregnant? Was that really what was making her fell so unwell?

I looked at Vera, my mouth agape, unbelieving of what she just said.

I could see what she said was absolutely true; her blue eyes sparkled with tears of joy, happpiness was radiating from her. She stood up and walked over beside me, and pressed her baggy dress down tighter against her belly, and I saw a small but defined bump sticking out between her hips. Not only was she pregnant, she was already a few months along.

"Vera!" I squealed, getting over the initial shock, "this is wonderful! Absolutely amazing!"

"I know," she said happily.

We hugged each other, crying and laughing.

Then my curiosity piqued.

"Vera, how far a long are you? Do you think it's a boy or a girl? Who all have you told?"

I couldn't help myself, the questions rolled off my tongue before I could stop them. They just kept flowing.

"Well Dr. Cullen said I was about four months, so the date of conception was most likely on our honeymoon. I can't believe that I didn't figure it out baby is due sometime in late March. Just a month before your wedding, Rosalie." She said smiling at me.

"Dr. Cullen is going to be my doctor, since my parents trust him so much. Mother said he always puts his patients first. He gave me some prenatal vitamins for me to take to help the baby. I'm supposed to take them twice a day daily." She continued. " As for the gender, Benjamin hopes it's a boy. I honestly don't care if it's a he or a she, all that matters is that he or she will be healthy."

For the rest of the afternoon, Vera and I talked about her baby. She hadn't told many people, only her parents, Benjamin and his family, and me. "The only ones who need to know," she had said.

When mother arrived home from taking my two younger brothers to a friend's house, Vera told her too. Mother was shocked, seeing as Vera had only just turned nineteen, only a year older than me.

"It's a bit early to start a family, isn't it dear?" Mother asked her.

"You can't help the past, only take what life gives you to move on to the future," Vera replied honestly. "Besides, I wouldn't trade this baby for the world; this baby is half Benjamin and half me. He will be perfect," she said lovingly rubbing her stomach.

Days passed, turning into months. It was now early March, and shortly, many things would happen.

Vera would have her baby at the end of this month, and next month I would be married hopefully starting a family of my own with Royce.

Vera was quite large now, since she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. The small bump that used to be between her hips had now exponentially grown to where we were wondering if Vera was really carrying twins. Her huge belly was rather odd looking on her petite frame.

"My feet are swollen, my back is killing me, and if this baby doesn't stop kicking, I will go insane. It hurts!" Vera sighed exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air.

"The baby will be born soon enough sweetheart, and then it'll be alright," Benjamin said, trying to comfort her.

We were at their house. They were sitting on their couch, and I was sitting in the arm chair facing them. Vera leaned sideways into Benjamin's shoulder, closing her eyes trying to relax. Benjamin kissed her forehead, and Vera smiled contentedly. She tilted her head up and stretched to kiss his cheek.

"So, Benjamin, have you two thought of any baby names?" I asked him curiously.

"Well we were thinking of Abigail for a girl, and Henry for a boy." He replied, looking lovingly at his young wife's stomach.

"Both names sound beautiful." I said.

A few moments of silence where Benjamin continued to look at his wife, frowning as though he was thinking hard about something. I was about to ask him what was troubling him when he finally spoke up.

"Actually Rosalie, Vera and I were thinking that we needed to name the child's godparents pretty soon... Vera and I both wanted to ask you if you would like to take that position?" He asked me very seriously.

I was stunned into silence.

My mouth opened and closed stupidly, as I tried to talk.

My eyes watered with happy tears as I found my voice long enough to say "you really want me to be the child's godmother?"

Benjamin nodded while Vera smiled.

"Please Rosalie, I can't imagine anyone else taking care of this baby in our stead." Vera pleaded.

"Of course I will be the child's godmother," I said positively beaming, "I would love nothing more!"

"Thank you," Benjamin said, gratefully.

We sat in silence for an immeasurable moment before Vera shifted awkwardly on the couch.

"Help, me up Benjamin?" She asked, "I really have to use the restroom."

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He said as he got up, helping Vera to her feet too.

As she stood up the sound of water splattering echoed through the dead silence that had enveloped the small house.

We all looked down at Vera's feet, at the puddle of clear liquid on the floor.

And for a moment we all just stood there, not comprehending the situation.

"Oh my goodness, my water just broke!" Vera shouted.

"Benjamin! We need to get her to the hospital, NOW!" I shouted at Vera's slightly dazed husband. Benjamin immediately snapped out of his trance-like state and looked at me with a look of excitement on his face.

"It's really happening isn't it?" He asked me excitedly, "The baby is really coming now!"

"Yes, now go get your car!" I shouted at him.

"Yes, yes, of course," he stammered, running out the front door. I heard the car crank up a moment later.

Vera was clutching her stomach, a look of absolute shock painted her face. Her eyes watered as she smiled.

"Vera we have to get you to the hospital to deliver this baby." I said, surprising myself with my relatively calm matter.

"Let's go!" she said, holding her huge stomach with one hand, and my hand in the other as we left her house. I helped her into the car, and we took off towards the hospital.

Benjamin's and Vera's parents, Benjamin, and I all surrounded Vera in her hospital bed. She was sweating profusely; her chocolate brown hair turned almost black with the amount of moisture in it, clung to her forehead and neck as she threw her head back, and screamed clutching Benjamin's hand on her left, and mine on her right. Her grip was deathly tight.

Dr. Cullen was at the end of the bed, ready to help as soon as the baby started to enter the world.

"You're doing great sweetheart, keep pushing!" Benjamin urged his wife.

"I can see the head. Miss Vera, I will need you to push as hard as you can on the count of three, okay?" Dr. Cullen advised her.

Vera let out quick panting breaths as the contractions paused for a second. She nodded in response to Dr. Cullen's question.

"You can do this Vera, I know it!" I encouraged.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, still panting with the force of her labor.

"Ready Vera?" Dr. Cullen asked her.

Vera closed her eyes and nodded, sweat dripping down her face.

"One...Two...Three," Dr. Cullen counted, as Vera had another contraction. She lifted herself up off her back with the sheer force of her push. She let out a long cry, and sat back again, panting and crying.

"Almost there Miss Vera, your baby is almost here." Dr. Cullen chanted as he looked up at her, then back down towards where the baby would be coming. "One more big push, and the baby will be out. On the count of three again... ready?" He asked Vera.

Vera nodded, her face looking tortured as she shut her eyes tight again.

"One... Two... THREE!" Dr. Cullen counted in time with another contraction, the hardest one yet.

Vera raised her upper back up off the mattress once again with the force of her push. I was amazed at her never ending strength. She let out the loudest scream yet, her eyes squeezed shut in her pain. This time, Vera's scream was matched with the loud cry of a baby.

I looked down the bed to Dr. Cullen, who held up a bloody baby. The nurse standing by took it from him as she prepared to clean him.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. O' Conley, you have a son." Dr. Cullen said with a smile on his face.

"Henry," Vera panted, as she laid back down on the hospital bed.

Benjamin bent down, and kissed Vera passionately on the lips, and she responded weakly kissing him back.

"A baby boy, sweetheart! Our son!" Benjamin said ecstatically to Vera.

"Just what you wanted, Ben." Vera whispered, smiling up at him.

The two of them shared another kiss, this one was not as passionate as the first, but just as loving.

The nurse came over to deliver the now clean newborn to Vera.

Vera took him from her smiling weakly. Her baby fit perfectly into her arms, like they were made to hold her baby.

"My little Henry," she said quietly, "Benjamin, it's our little Henry."

The little newborn had his father's black hair with Vera's curls. His bright green eyes stared curiously into the new world around him. Then, his eyes squeezed shut as the little baby boy's mouth formed a perfect "o". He was yawning. Henry nestled into his mother's chest and fell fast asleep.

"Henry, Henry," Vera cooed at her fast asleep newborn son. Benjamin looked at his wife and child with such extreme emotion in his eyes.

In that moment, everything seemed perfect. The new family looked so perfect together. A brand new life had just started.

**A/N: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I thought it was so sweet, and hopefully you did too :) Please Please PLEASE tell me in a review! I'd love to hear what you think! I treasure each and every review! **

*******REMEMBER THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE WEDNESDAY! THE WEDNESDAY UPDATE WILL TAKE THE PLACE OF SATURDAY'S UPDATE SINCE I WILL BE TRAVELING ALL WEEKEND.**********

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**See you Wednesday!**

**Lots of Love 3**

**Elizabeth**


	7. Not So Perfect Realizations

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF ROSALIE HALE

Chapter 7: Not So Perfect Realizations

Disclaimer: No, I'm not Stephanie Meyer… I wish :'( I'm just another fan playing in her sandbox :)

**A/N: **

**SO INCREDIBLY sorry for the disappearance... I really was going to update Wednesday but I kept reading over this chapter and it just didn't feel right to me. I had to fix it. So then, I planned on taking my laptop on my vacation to Florida and updating Thursday night (yes I was planning to write on my vacation just for you all :) ) after all the internet at the hotel was supposed to be free. That's where it all went wrong, apparently "free" means "$15.99 a day". So my mom wouldn't let me get on the internet there saying that "it would waste my money". So here I am now, updating, finally! I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am!**

**For all of you who read/ review this story, put me on story/author alert, or added this to your favorites: THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You make my day... week...month...year...life that much brighter. :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Each one literally puts my on cloud nine!**

**So here is the next chapter… I hope you like it! (You could always tell me in a review…please? That little button at the bottom of the page doesn't bite...I promise :) )**

**

* * *

**

The wedding was a week away, and I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Royce King the Second.

I was on my way to visit Benjamin and Vera, and their little Henry. Henry was the sweetest baby I had ever seen; he was truly adorable, with all his smiles and dimples. He loved it when I held him; every time I was around he would reach for me, and that made me ecstatic.

"Father, I'm going to visit Vera. I'll be back before dark." I told him on my way out the door.

"Do you want me to escort you, Rosalie? I don't want you going by yourself..." He asked putting his newspaper in his lap, looking concerned.

"It's fine father, you can stay here. I'm not planning on staying long. I will be back for dinner." I said, assuring him I wasn't planning on wondering the streets of Rochester after sunset.

"Are sure Rosalie? It's really no trouble at all..."

"It's really not necessary father. I just want to check up on Henry." I tried to assuage his fears of me roaming Rochester. Father knew how much I loved Vera's little Henry, and how much I loved taking care of him. " I'll be back before nightfall." I added.

"Alright," He sighed, "just don't linger in the streets; go straight to Vera's house and straight home. Promise?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Absolutely, father. No problem." I said smiling, kissed him on the cheek and left the house, closing the door behind me.

I walked briskly to Vera's house like I had promised my father I would. It was only three blocks away, and the streets were cluttered with people; it was the traffic of husbands returning home from a long day's work to their awaiting wives.

I turned the corner on the last block, and arrived at Benjamin and Vera's small white house. The porch light was on, as if Vera was expecting me to come again tonight to visit her quaint little family.

As I looked up at her small house, I pitied her. It was very cozy, all Benjamin could give Vera and his newborn son on a carpenter's salary. This confined living space was not at all what I had in mind for Royce and I once we were married. I imagined a huge mansion for us, just like Royce's parents' estate. Our fair-haired children would play on our huge expanse of lawn, as Royce and I sat on our front porch watchingthem, laughing.

I smiled a small smile to myself as I thought of my bright future with my fiancée. I sighed as I knocked on the door three times.

I heard a quiet "who is it?" from the other side of the door, I recognized the voice as Vera's.

"Your best friend, who else?" I answered lightheartedly.

I heard Vera giggle from the other side, and locks click. A second later, the door opened and Vera appeared holding her little Henry.

"Rosalie, I'm so glad you came!" She said, as Henry stretched out his chubby little arms towards me.

"I am too," I said, taking him from Vera and into my arms; he fit perfectly into my arms, like my arms were made to hold a child. Henry burrowed his little head into my chest, making a cute gurgling sound. "He's precious, Vera," I said, looking at her and smiling.

I saw that she was looking down at Henry in my arms. She didn't bother to look up as she said, "Yes Rosalie, he's the best son I could ever have." She smiled down proudly at her son.

"Who's here, sweetheart?" Benjamin's voice asked from the sitting room, the room right beside the hallway where Vera and I were.

"Rosalie," She answered, "no doubt wanting to help with Henry," she said, looking at me knowingly.

"Absolutely," I said, beaming. I leaned down and kissed the now sleeping baby's forehead.

Benjamin chuckled from the other room.

For the rest of the evening, I chatted with Vera and her husband in her cozy sitting room. I asked them different questions about parenthood; how they liked it, how their life has been different since Henry, and thoughts about more children.

"We don't really wanted any more children for a while yet," Vera said, "we've just started getting used to little Henry being in our lives right now."

"But if you were to have more children, would you want boys or girls?" I asked out of curiosity.

Vera looked at me and smiled sweetly, "It doesn't matter to me at all. You know that when you become a mother yourself, Rose. Children are a blessing in themselves."

And I couldn't wait for exactly that; I couldn't wait to marry Royce and start a family of my own. All my dreams were now in reach, all I had to do now was to reach out and take them.

I still wanted to know though what Vera would what, so I asked again.

"But really Vera, you must have some preference," I hinted.

Vera looked at her now sleeping son in my lap. Henry nestled his small head into my blouse as he clutched the lace in his small fingers. His little mouth made a perfect "o" shape as he yawned and burrowed closer to me.

I looked back up at Vera, and could tell she was deep in thought.

"I guess I would want a girl," she said after much deliberation," I'm happy that I had a boy, a son for Benjamin to do all kinds of father and son things with, but if we ever have another child I would want a girl. I can't buy Henry pretty dresses, I can't braid his hair, I want a daughter to do all kinds of things like that with. But right now, I'm happy with this small three person family, Henry, Benjamin and I. I'll just take what is given to me and do with it the best I can." She said smiling sweetly at me, her hand stroking her baby's soft mess of curly black hair. Henry turned his head away from my body, I could see that he was now awake. His vibrant blue eyes looked up at me sweetly as he tugged on a lock of my long blonde hair that hung almost to my lap, as he let out a cute gurgling laugh, making me chuckle to myself and smile. Every time I looked at Vera's sweet little baby, it made me want my own that much more.

Henry looked up at me, his blue eyes sparkling as he smiled up at me. I ran my hand through his black curls that were remarkably long for only a one month old baby.

Then the grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed eleven times.

Was it really that late? I had to get home soon, my family must be worried sick wondering where I was; I had promised father I would be home two hours ago.

"Oh my goodness, Vera! I'm so late! I must be going now, I promised father I would be home a long time ago, everyone's probably worried sick about me." I said worriedly, carefully handing Henry back to his mother. He reached for me pleadingly, and I stroked his curls one more time before heading to the front door to get my jacket and hat.

Benjamin got up from his seat beside the radio, he and Vera followed me. Benjamin helped me put on my jacket, and I fastened the delicate brass buttons. The jacket was a gift a wedding shower present from Royce, it was made of tan cashmere and very warm. Vera held out the matching mat to me, holding Henry in her other arm, and I quickly grabbed it and pinned it securely to my head with a few bobby pins from my coat pocket. I turned to Vera and Benjamin, and gave them each a quick hug. As I turned to open the door, out of the corner of my eye I saw Benjamin kissed Vera sweetly on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. I stopped my hurry, and stood there dumb struck. For some odd reason, that sweet little kiss between husband and wife really bothered me.

I searched my brain for some reasoning why some small kiss between my best friend and her husband was bothering me so much, and realized that was exactly why it bothered me, it was _just a sweet little kiss. _There was nothing passionate about it, the kiss Benjamin gave Vera was innocent and loving. It clearly displayed his immense love for her, without some heated kiss on the lips. All it was was a simple peck on the cheek, and it was just as effective in telling Vera how much he loved her.

As I compared this kiss to the hundreds of kisses I had received from Royce thus far. Every one of those kisses were passionate and somewhat forceful, and as I thought about it, I couldn't remember ever receiving a kiss from Royce sweet and tender like the one Benjamin had just given Vera. All of Royce's kisses were very different, not as sweet somehow, they were always like he was in a hurry.

I caught myself second guessing the strength of our relationship, not something I should be doing when there was only a week before the wedding.

I scolded myself; Royce had been nothing but kind to me throughout our entire relationship, he was a good man, the perfect man for me to marry. I didn't have a reason to dislike him, he constantly bought me expensive clothes, he siad he loved me and that I was the only one for him. The reason the kisses were different was because every couple loved their partner differently, right?

I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday I would be queen, and that day was coming in a week.

I brought myself out of my little reverie to tell Vera and Benjamin goodbye. I kissed Henry on his little chubby cheek, and waved bye to him.

I stepped down the front porch steps and walked briskly down the driveway to the sidewalk bordering the main road. I had only three blocks to walk before I arrived back at my house.

It was dark in the streets, the dim lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was when I was chatting with Vera and her family, I would no doubt receive a scolding from father and mother when i got home for being out so late, and keeping them worried. Now that I thought of it, I probably should have called them on Vera' s telephone, to tell them I was okay and that I had just lost track of time, that I was on my way home right now.

Should have, could have, would have but didn't. It was too late for that, I was already about a third of the way home, it seemed silly to go back now.

A strong gust of wind blew my jacket and me. I shivered, it was cold, very cold late April.

I started worrying about this awful weather, and how it might affect the wedding. The wedding was going to be outside, but thanks to this terrible weather, who knows if that would still be possible. I really didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors... that would ruin the wedding. We had planned the perfect wedding...outside... but with this weather we would have to move it indoors, if we kept it outside everyone would freeze to death...

I was only one block away from my house, when I heard a racket coming from an alleyway a few feet ahead. I continued to walk, 'walk straight to Vera's... then straight home' my father had said. I followed his instructions, but I could help but look down the alleyway when I came to it out of curiosity.

A cluster of men under a broken street lamp, they were laughing too loud, Drunk.

I really wished I had called my father at Vera's now, to escort me home, but the way was so short, it had seemed so silly when I thought of it.

And then he called my name.

"Rose!" he yelled, and the others surrounding him laughed stupidly.

I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and soem of his friends, the same friends I had met on his birthday. I recognized them all, John, Micheal, Andrew, and Phillip.

"Here's my Rose!"Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long." I cold shiver ran down my spine, and it was not from the cold.

I'd never seen Royce drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party, like at his birthday, but never to the point where he was drunk. On our first date and on his birthday party, he'd told me he didn't like champagne, and that had comforted me. I thought Royce drinking wouldn't be a problem.

I hadn't realized that he perferred something much stronger.

Royce turned to the man on his right, he was dark-haired and suntanned. I recognized him as John from Royce's birthday those many months ago.

"What did I tell you, John," Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"

John looked me over like a horse he was buying. He pursed his lips and frowned, an evil gleam flickered in his eyes.

"It's hard to tell," he drawled slowly. "She's all covered up."

My heart was racing, threatening to jump out of my chest.

I looked terrified at Royce, but he only laughed, just like the rest of them.

I started to walk away, but then someone grabbed me from behind, their breath smelt heavily of booze and cigarettes.

I struggled against their grasp as they held my hands behind my back. Royce laughed huskily into my ear.

Suddenly, he ripped my jacket off my shoulders, popping the delicate buttons off. They scattered into the street.

"Show him what you look like, Rose!" he laughed again, then he ripped my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from its roots, and I cried out in pain.

They seemed to enjoy that- the sound of my pain.

My eyes brimmed with tears from the throbbing coming from my scalp.

Then, Royce led me deeper into the alley. The rest of the men followed.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, my feet flailing wildly, trying to find some part of him to kick, hopefully hard enough so he would involuntarily let me go. Every time I missed.

Royce and his friends laughed even louder.

"Lookie here boys! We got ourselves a feisty one!" John shouted.

"Sure looks like it!" Andrew said.

I lifted my knee up, trying to hit John in the groin, but barely missed.

"A real feisty one!" John added, "I think we may have to restrain her if we ever want to get this job done."

Tears were pouring hot and fast down my cheeks, and I looked around desperately through the empty streets.

"PLEASE PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted. But no one was around to hear my screams.

"SOMEONE SHUT HER UP OR WE'LL GET CAUGHT FOR SURE!" Royce commanded his friends.

"N-" I started to shout, but a large hand covered my mouth, muffling my cries.

"Much better," Michael laughed as he unzipped his pants.

My eyes grew wide, as the others also started to undress, my screams still muffled by the large hand covering my mouth.

I tried to resist the men, but after all four of them had me pinned to the hard concrete on my back, I was completely unable to move. One of them tore their jacket, stuffing the cloth into my mouth so they could use their hands for some greater purpose.

I felt them undressing me, ripping my favorite white blouse from my shoulders, the pearl buttons scattered all over the street like the brass ones from my jacket.

"Hurry up!" One of them shouted.

I saw John take out his pocket knife, he lowered it down to my body, and cut off my bra, skirt and underwear. Searing pain followed in a straight line from my chest to my knee. John had cut my skin with the knife trying to get my clothes off. Blood tricked down my side from the apparent deep cut in my abdomen, and flowed freely from the open gash in my thigh. The pain of it made me cry that much harder.

I closed my eyes and tried to scream again, but the cloth choked me. As I thrashed against the men's tight grip, my head slammed against the hard concrete, making a sick cracking sound. I felt more blood ooze down the side of my face, and permeate the patches of hair on my scalp. Wads of my golden locks were in my hat lying beside me as I was tortured.

"Why don't you go first, Royce, she is your bride after all," Phillip shouted loudly.

"But save some for us," Michael added.

I continued to struggle against their unshakable grasp, but I made no progress.

Royce's face filled my vision; he held my wrists down to the hard concrete, his thighs wrapped around my waist. I could feel his hot alcohol-fumed breath fan across my face.

"Come on Rosalie, why don't we start our honeymoon a little early?" He asked, laughing.

...

Time passed slowly, as I was beaten and raped. The pain turned into agony, and all I could do was whimper in pain and cry. Once they had all had their fill of me, they redressed themselves, and left me.

They were still laughing as they stumbled away, empty liquor bottles in their hands. They thought I was dead. That was the only reason they stopped, they didn't want to have sex with a corpse.

"ROYCE!" John shouted, "You sure know how to pick 'em! Who knew she'd be SO great!"

"Yeah, she sure was good, wasn't she?" Royce slurred drunkenly.

"BUT ROYCE! YOU HAVE YOURSELF ONE LITTLE PROBLEM!" Andrew yelled.

"What's that?" Royce asked loudly.

"You don't got a fiancée no more!" Andrew laughed.

"Well Andy, I think I need to learn some patience first before I try finding another one!" Royce answered.

They all laughed stupidly as they stumbled away.

I was in so much pain. I knew I had deep cuts all over my body from repeated stabs from John's pocketknife. I know doubt had several broken bones from continuous beatings. My entire body had to be black and blue. Everything hurt _so much._

I looked up at the full moon in the sky, praying that death would come quickly. I hoped I wouldn't suffer for long.

I was left cold, naked, and alone, lying in large puddles of my own blood.

It started to snow, and the pure, white flakes fell upon my body and the ground surrounding me, and they instantly turned red.

I continued to wait alone in the dark alleyway. Eventually the broken street lamp over me stopped blinking, and I was left in utter darkness.

I shivered in the road as the snow piled up around me. The snow built up so much as I laid in the street, that it covered up my nakedness. I would no doubt have frost bite shortly. It was so cold, but there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. I guess it didn't matter, I would die soon, and I wasn't scared. At this point, I welcomed death.

I didn't now how much longer I laid there in the street. I wondered why I wasn't dead yet, and I became impatient for death to come and end this torture. It was taking so long...

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter... it was so hard to write! Let me know in a review please!**

**-Elizabeth :)**


	8. As I lay Dying

THE SHORT HUMAN LIFE OF ROSALIE HALE

Chapter 8: As I Lay Dying

**A/N: First of all a HUGE thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! All reviews, story alerts/favorites really brighten up my life!**

**This chapter was actually really hard to write, so that's why it took so long to get it out. I wanted it to be exactly like Rosalie described inn Eclipse, so no detail was left out.**

**So I really would like some feedback on this chapter. Please tell me if you liked it or not... constructive criticism helps me write better and if you like it please tell me so that I know I'm on the right track.**

**Again, sorry for the long wait... here's and extra long chapter that hopefully makes up for it ;D**

**That said… here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, remember to review!**

* * *

Death couldn't come fast enough. When those monsters had left me alone in the dark streets of Rochester, they left me broken, inside and out.

I rolled my head to the side, resting my cheek on the cold, hard pavement. Even with my vision blurred from the tears silently trickling down my cheeks, I could see the dark crimson pools of my own blood flowing from beneath me down the street, proof of my physical torment. There was so much blood.

While I laid there, I thought about where it all went wrong. What could I have done to prevent this from happening? As Royce and his friends abused my body, I thought my mistake was not calling my father to escort me home; now I realized the problem had started when I had first laid eyes on Royce King the Second at the bank. If I had rejected his flowers and poetry when they first came to my doorstep, then I probably wouldn't be in this situation right now. I would probably be at my vanity in my room, combing my long golden hair, getting ready for bed. I would live to see another day.

But no, I had accepted Royce in my life; his presence in it had led me to where I was now. Like a weed, he had taken root in my life and manifested himself to where he had complete control of it. His presence had led me to this untimely death.

How foolish I was to not see past his charming smile and see the danger lurking there.

I had imagined a wonderful marriage to Royce, him fathering our many beautiful babies. We would've given them the world…

I had imagined Royce eventually taking over his father's position at the bank, like he was destined to, and coming home from work every day to me. Our children would play around our feet, and every night he would walk through the threshold of our house and kiss me tenderly.

I had imagined growing old with him by my side. We would sit on a porch swing together, gray-haired surrounded by our grandchildren.

I had been living in a fantasy world.

There would be no happy ending for me; my so called prince had taken it away before it had even begun.

Sobs wracked through my body, mourning the life I had lost so suddenly. Every sharp breath was a stabbing pain in my chest, no doubt from several broken ribs.

I looked up at the dark sky, tears falling silently down my face. Closing my bruised eyes, I hoped that the pain wouldn't last much longer.

I just wanted my death to come as quickly as it could, so I wouldn't suffer any more.

The wind picked up then, blowing some of the snow around my naked body.

Then it stopped at soon as it had come. I forced my heavy eyes open, to look for the source of the sudden gust of air. My blue eyes met golden ones, the golden eyes of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Those golden eyes looked sadly over my wasted body as he let out a strangled whisper:

"Rosalie Hale… what have they done to you?"

His cold fingers ghosted over my body, wiping the snow off my body, exposing me to him.

"_Good Lord_…" He whispered so low, I could barely hear him. "Such heartless _monsters."_

He picked up his black leather bag at his side, and started to work over me. He gave me some local anesthetic, and tried to fix me. He didn't know I was too far gone, no one could save me.

_All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put Humpty together again._

The children's rhyme aptly fit me at the moment. Why was he even trying when I was so far beyond repair?

I was appreciative for his effort, but there really was not point I couldn't be fixed up, I was broken far beyond repair. As he worked over my ruined body, I couldn't help but be vaguely irritated over how he was just wasting his time; shouldn't he be trying to save someone else that could actually be repaired? Why was he wasting his time on me? I'm sure I looked as bad as I felt, if not worse...

I closed my eyes again, a single tear squeezed out of my eyes and rolled down my right cheek. I let my head loll over to the side.

"Too much waste," Dr. Cullen muttered. "She can't die... not like this... it's too much waste..."

Then, before I could realize what was happening, he picked me up from the pavement_, _I didn't even have enough strength to hold my own body weight. I flopped around like a rag doll in Dr. Cullen's strong arms; he seemed to realize this, cradling my face into his blood- stained doctor's coat. I could smell the rubbing alcohol and other sterilizers in the red and white cloth, the smell reminded me of the Royce's breath as he and his friends attacked me. Images of their assault plagued my mind, I saw Royce hovering over my body as his friends held me down; his alcohol fumed breath invading my mouth and nose.

I fought against Dr. Cullen's grip on the back of my head, trying to get my nose away from the smell.

"No_, _please," I pleaded in a strangled whisper, "the_ smell..." _I begged. I could get enough air into my body to form a complete sentence, so I hoped he would understand my request.

"Miss Rosalie, you have sustained severe head trauma, it is necessary to support your head to not cause anymore damage." He replied sadly. "Don't worry though, we will be at our destination soon enough."

Then Dr. Cullen took off running.

Wind whipped past us at frightening speeds. I decided I was finally dying, my mind was hallucinating this part of my death, no human could run this fast. If this was death, why was I still hurting?

Less than a minute later I was in a bright room, it was very warm. The brightness was so intense it hurt my eyes, I squinted up and saw Dr. Cullen standing above me his original pristine white clothes blood-soaked, his fist pressed tightly to his mouth. He had a look of deep concentration on his face, his eyes full of pain.

The pain had finally started to fade, leaving a sense of numbness throughout my body. I felt myself slowly slipping away, and I couldn't find it in me to be scared... Death was knocking at my door, and I hurried to greet him, he had kept me waiting for so long...

A sudden blaze of determination set the doctor's eyes on fire. His throat constricted and he opened his mouth and leaned down, almost like he was going to kiss me. At the last moment, he tilted his head sideways as his lips whispered a quiet apology into my neck...

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but it's for the best."

Then he _bit into my neck._

* * *

His teeth sunk into my neck with surprising ease, like a knife into butter, and I screamed in shock.

I was suddenly shoved back into reality by a burning pain in my lower neck close to my collarbone.

Had Dr. Cullen taken me to this God- forsaken place to torture me more?

I couldn't help but answer yes as he moved as quick as lightening to bite my neck, wrists, ankles, insides of my elbows, and any other place that my weak pulse beat.

I felt some kind of thick, burning fluid being pushed into my body through the wound in my neck. I felt it course through my system with each slow thud of my heart.

As Dr. Cullen lifted his head to finally look at me, he looked nothing like the caring and gentle doctor everyone knew him as, he looked savage as he looked at me with a frantic look in his eyes and blood dripping from his lips.

_My blood._

My breathing accelerated as I screamed, as did my heart rate.

Like a flash of lightening, Dr. Cullen was gone, disappearing through the doorway into the next room. Seconds later, I heard running water and gagging. Then Dr. Cullen came back into the room, in clean clothes, carrying a blanket and brought up a chair to sit beside me. He covered me with the thick wool blanket, covering up my nakedness.

The burning had spread from my neck to my arms and torso, and I screamed as loud as I could. With every inch that the burning spread, the more it hurt. It was like acid coursing through my veins.

My heart beat grew and rose to a peak it had never reached before, the fire consumed it and it beat even faster, trying to beat out the flames.

The lower parts of my body soon ignited. My eyes searched my body, but there was no external flames present; the flames were inside my body trying to get out.

As the pain spread up my neck, to my chin and face, I screamed so shrilly that Dr. Cullen covered his ears and grimaced. I clawed at my face, trying to scratch out the internal flames.

Even though the flames were charring me alive, they somehow increased my energy. I rose my head off the operating table on which I seamed to be laying on, and glared at Dr. Cullen.

"KILL ME!" I screamed at him, "KILL ME NOW!"

Dr. Cullen grabbed my hand closest to him forcefully in both of his and said, "I can't, Miss Rosalie. Just hang in there and everything will soon be better. I promise it will end. I'm so sorry you must go through this."

"NO!" I shrieked, "KILL ME NOW!"

At this, Dr. Cullen only shook his head and muttered, "I can't. I'm sorry."

My heart continued to beat on as I was charred alive.

Dr. Cullen continued to sit there and do absolutely nothing.

I continued to beg, all to no use; Dr. Cullen always replied in the same manner "I can't. I'm sorry."

I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner, and saw it was already mid morning of the next day. There was no doubt mother and father had sent out search teams to look for me. No one would ever suspect that I was at the doctor's house.

I kept on screaming as the pain got worse and worse to where it was well past unbearable. Every scream I let out, Dr. Cullen apologized.

An eternity later, the door to the other room opened and Dr. Cullen's wife and her brother, Edward came in.

Their eyes wide as they looked at me.

"Please," I begged them, "It hurts so much."

Dr. Cullen's wife cupped her hand over her mouth and inhaled in shock.

"Oh my goodness Carlisle, what on earth happened?"

She ran to me and knelt down beside my pyre. She stroked my hair soothingly as she looked up shocked at Carlisle.

I looked up at both of them, stopping my screams for a minute, but tears were still running hard and fast down my cheeks as my lips quivered.

"Help me," I whispered to her.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Cullen said. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or his wife. "I had to do something," he added sadly.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle," Edward said angrily, " Rosalie Hale?"

Edward was clearly irritated that I was in their home. I didn't like the way he said my name, like there something was wrong with me.

"I couldn't just let her die," Carlisle said quietly, "It was too much- too horrible, too much waste." He repeated to them what he had told me all night.

So I wasn't going to die? Was I supposed to be burning like I was in order to save my life?

No. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I was dying; this fire was going to kill me sooner or later.

"I know." Edward replied. He sounded dismissive, and it angered me; but I didn't have the mind to care, especially since my mind was being reduced to ashes at the moment.

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her," Dr. Cullen repeated in a whisper.

"Of course you couldn't," Esme agreed, walking over to him and massaging his shoulders.

"People die all the time." Edward reminded him in a hard voice. Edward was really starting to get on my nerves, and if it weren't for my body being submerged in acid right now I would give him a piece of my mind.

"Don't you think she's a little recognizable though? The Kings will have put out a huge search for her- not that anyone suspects the fiend." Edward growled, his eyes turned into golden fire.

It pleased me that at least the Cullens seemed to know Royce was guilty. Maybe they might turn him over to the police after I died.

"Exactly the problem Edward. When the police come by, you must answer the door and give them our story. Do not let them come in, and hurry them away as fast as possible. We will have to keep Rosalie from screaming while they visit, and I don't know how long Esme and I can do that. Rosalie will probably in the final stage by then, so the pain will force her to scream louder than ever before." Dr. Cullen looked pointedly at Edward as he nodded his head.

At that point in the conversation, I could not longer hold in my screams of pain, I had held them in for far too long. I let a scream of anguish come violently out of my chest.

Dr. Cullen's wife looked back at me sadly, looking as though tears might pour from her eyes at any moment. She rushed to me, kneeling beside me again. She took my burning hand in her hard cold one, the difference in the temperature almost soothing.

"I remember sweetheart. It hurts, so much. But I promise that it won't last forever, only two more days."

Her words of comfort did no good to me, the pain had flared up in my face and chest again, causing me to cry out once more.

Again, Dr. Cullen's wife looked as though she might cry at any second. Her eyes glistening, the gold in them turning to liquid, she let out a sniffle. No tears were running down her face... how odd...

"Esme, I think we should leave. Carlisle needs to tell her some things, she' s starting to notice." Edward said mysteriously. He walked over to Esme, and helped her up, and escorted her out of the room.

I was really starting to like Dr. Cullen's wife. She was very motherly to everyone, it seemed. I hated that she had to leave the room; as soon as she had left, I realized how much her presence had soothed me.

"Don't worry, she'll be back as soon as things are cleared up. Trust me she wants to be in there to help you too." Edward's voice said from the hallway.

Had I said what I did out loud? I didn't think so...

Before I could ponder that, Dr. Cullen scooted his chair closer to my pyre. He took my hand and looked thoughtfully into my eyes.

"Right now, you probably are unable to speak except for screaming, so I need you to nod if you understand what I say, okay?

I nodded.

"Good. Miss Rosalie, you know what vampires are correct?"

I nodded again, wondering were this was going.

"This may come as a shock to you but my whole family are vampires. That's why I work nights at the hospital, I never sleep. I haven't slept in over 250 years. That's why you've never seen my family in the sunlight; why you have never seen us eat."

I thought back to Benjamin and Vera's wedding. I remembered the reception, and the Cullens leaving their present for the newlyweds on the table, leaving before food was served saying they had to be somewhere. All the parties I had seen them at, they had never once eaten or drank a thing.

I nodded to Dr. Cullen stiffly, my eyes widening.

"The night I found you, I was coming home from the hospital. I was almost home when I smelled blood. A lot of it, a deathly amount. I ran as fast as I could to the direction the scent was coming, hoping I might be able to help whoever was hurt, or at least turn the culprit in. As I got closer, I started to follow the trail of blood in the snow. I eventually came to a body, covered in snow. I dusted off the light snow, and found you. I saw how serious your injuries were at first glance; but I didn't want to give up. I worked on you, and saw an in depth look on how severe your injuries were. They were fatal. I knew if I didn't do something soon, you would die. You didn't deserve to die, like I said so many times that night, it was too much waste. So I decided to bring you here, to my home, and change you."

Change me? What did he mean? Change me how? Into what?

"I'm a vampire, Miss Hale. I bit you."

With my burning brain, I started to lose concentration. The pain had flared to them point were I was sure I was being lit on fire, dumped in acid, and hit by a train all at the same time. My brain just couldn't process what he was saying to me.

"That's why you're burning right now, my venom is in your bloodstream. You are becoming a vampire." I just stared blankly at him, not knowing what to do. I could feel myself slipping again. It felt like I was dying again, only the pain was increasing and that was why I was losing my grip on reality. The pain became so much that I eventually lost consciousness.

* * *

Even though I was not conscious anymore, I could still feel the pain. It took over my body in an inferno.

Time passed and the fire raged on.

After what had seemed like an eternity, the fire started to fade. It faded first from my fingers and toes, then made it's way up to my wrist and ankles. When the fire faded it left a blissful coolness in its place.

However the coolness had seemed too good to be real. And it was.

As the fire faded in my extremities, it journeyed to my heart.

My heart was now beating so fast that it was almost one single prolonged beat. The fire raged in the one small organ, as my heart tried to keep itself alive.

Only my heart was alight with flame now... I could speak again. I screamed, much more shrilly than ever before. I clawed at my chest, and thrashed about the table, trying to claw out the fire.

My heart and the fire were in an epic battle against each other. Neither one was winning, neither one losing.

The fire, having nothing else in my body to consume, was determined my heart would stop. My heart was trying to stay alive. I screamed and thrashed some more.

That's when I felt a hand cover my mouth, blocking the screams that came out of it. I grunted and thrashed against the restraints, and my eyes flashed open to see who was doing this to me.

I looked above me and saw Dr. Cullen standing there. He held one finger to his lips, telling me to keep quiet.

I paid him no mind, I kept on screaming trying to find some form of release from this awful pain.

But Dr. Cullen's hand never let off of my mouth.

I finally stopped screaming, it did not good to scream.

I could feel my eyes water up, like they wanted to sob in pain. The tears never came.

My breathing became desperate, a sucked in lung fulls of air at a time rapidly.

Then my heart was taken over by the flames. It beat once, twice, and it was silent.

I was dead.

* * *

**A/N: so how was it? Please Please Please Please tell me in a review!**

**Thanks :D**

**-Elizabeth 3**


	9. Conviction

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 9: Conviction

**Disclaimer: Oops! I forgot to write one last chapter, so this one goes for chapter 8 and 9… I don't own Twilight. That's Stephenie Meyer... the luckiest woman on this earth.**

**A/N: I couldn't thank you all enough for your wonderful reviews! All the feedback means so much to me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**If you have any questions/ comments/ concerns, or if you just want to say "hi" write a review, I cherish each and every one I get! They keep me going!**

**Sorry if there are any typos, I'm typing with a broken finger so since the brace is awfully hard to type with there might be a few mistakes... if there are please tell me and I'll fix it immediately!**

**Okay... so you probably want to read another chapter now... here you go! :D  
**

* * *

We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance. ~Harrison Ford

* * *

All I could comprehend for the moment was the absence of pain. The fire that had run through my body for so long was finally extinguished; my eyes flew open in shock.

A bright white light hung above me as I laid on a cold metal table. Surprisingly, the light did not blind me. I looked straight into it, and never once felt the urge to squint or shield my eyes from its brightness.

I just continued to stare into the brilliant light; I had never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. I was captivated my the assortment of colors shining down on me, the one light bulb had all the colors of the rainbow, and one other color I had no name for. Around the beautiful light was some substance that resembled dust... only it was like gray snowflakes, dancing in the light from the steady breaths that I exhaled every so often.

My mind was spinning; I continued to deliberate on the eighth color in the light bulb, the dancing snowflake-like dust particles, and take in the absence of pain all at the same time...

How peculiar...

I heard a creak in the wood floor from ten feet away as someone shifted their weight from their right to left foot.

The noise set my senses on full alert. DANGER, my mind screamed at me. I had to protect myself at all costs. As soon as the noise was made, I somersaulted off the table landing gracefully on the balls of my feet against the bookcase behind me. That bookcase had been roughly fifteen feet away and I crossed the distance in less than a second...

I held my body in a defensive stance, arms slightly behind me palms forward. My knees bending so that I was in a low crouch, my eyes were narrowed and teeth were bared. A menacing growl ripped through my chest.

My eyes darted all around the small room, taking in my setting and every small detail within it.

Three people were in the room with me. I vaguely recognized them. Dr. Cullen stood from his wooden chair beside the metal table that had been my pyre. His wife stood behind him as he took a protective stance in front of her; Mrs. Cullen's brother, Edward, was leaning against the doorway arms crossed. The doctor looked at me sternly, I recognized him immediately as the threat.

In my mind, I remembered him picking me up from the New York streets, taking me to wherever we were now. I remembered his last words before he bit into my neck, causing the fire to burn my body from the inside out. Dr. Cullen had said he was "sorry". Sorry wasn't good enough.

Dr. Cullen could have helped me die, he could have sped up the process, and ended my suffering sooner. He _could've, _but didn't. Instead, he made it infinitely worse, torturing me days without end.

Everything happened so fast then, but I could see it all in perfect clarity. I lunged for the doctor's throat, and his wife who had been standing by him clutching vehemently clutching his sleeve jumped infront of him protectively.

I closed the distance between myself and the man who had caused me so much pain. I almost reached my destination when I collided with something... a person.

I ended up on my back against the hard-wood flooring, Edward's face looming above me. His face scrunched up in an effort to keep me down.

I fought against his forcible hold, determined to make the doctor pay for how much pain he had caused me. He was the the one who had lit me aflame and he was going to pay.

Looking up into Edward's face, the scene changed before me.

I found myself laying on my back on hard concrete, in some God-forsaken alley way. Five men laughed above me, to loudly to be sober. The man holding me down laughed in my face and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. It was no longer Edward holding me down, but Royce King the Second taking advantage of me again and again.

"STOP!" I screamed and threw the man off of me. Edward flew off me and into the door on the opposite wall. His back collided against the door with a resounding crack, the door fell off it's hinges and onto the floor with a loud thud.

All of this was too much to take in... was I dead or alive? What had happened to me? I curled up in a ball and let the misery have me. Sobs escaped my chest, but no tears fell from my eyes.

I heard someone walking towards me with exaggerated slowness, every step carefully calculated. Someone knelt down beside me, and hesitantly rubbed my back. I looked up and met another pair of golden eyes, except these were much kinder and full of sympathy. Her heart shaped face filled will concern as I attempted to wipe away the tears that weren't there. The doctor's wife stroked my hair as she whispered comforting words in my ear.

"I'm Esme," she said in a soft voice, "don't worry, it's all going to be fine now."

"Esme," I whispered, and was immediately shocked by the sound that came out of my mouth. My voice had taken a more musical quality to it, I wasn't sure if I liked it; "what happened to me?"

* * *

I was sitting on the white couch in the Cullen's sitting room. Esme sat beside me on my right, holding my hand, while Carlisle sat on my left looking at his hands folded in his lap. Edward was still upstairs, trying to repair the door that I had broke.

"I don't know where to start..." Dr. Cullen whispered.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Esme offered sweetly, "just tell her what you told us when we first came in. I doubt she remembers exactly what happened."

"Oh, I remember what happened all right," I said looking down at my folded hands in my lap. My hands looked different to me, ghostly pale like they were made of marble.

"What do you remember?" Dr Cullen asked me.

My mind flashed back to that horrible night with such clear precision: handing little Henry back to his mother as Benjamin helped me put my jacket on. Pinning my hat securely to my head, and walking out the door with a short 'goodbye', bothered by the sweet innocence of Benjamin and Vera's kiss.

"I left a friend's house late that night, I wasn't far from home. My mind was too preoccupied worrying about the weather to notice my surroundings. I was almost home when I saw a group of men by a broken street lamp, they were laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I had called my father, but the way was short that it seemed silly. Then one of the men called my name... it was Royce," as I said this I never looked up once, my eyes were trained on my hands. Esme squeezed them slightly in a comforting gesture. I continued to tell them my story, not exactly sure why I trusted them so much.

"Royce took me over to his friends. There were four of them, all as drunk as he was. Royce always liked to show me off to everyone, like a was a prize to be one, but that night it became more. One of his friends, John Whitaker, insisted to see more. Royce obliged...

"I remember being scared, and a lot of pain as Royce and his friends..."

I couldn't continue. It was too much.

I felt like I should be crying, my eyes stinging almost like they were producing tears, but there wasn't any moisture falling down my cheeks. A sound came out of my mouth that was something between a hiccup and a moan. I was sobbing, but no tears fell from my eyes.

I buried my face in my arms on my lap, and dry sobbed for a while. Esme sat beside me, gently rubbing soothing circles into my back.

My mind raced back to that night, remembering every detail with perfect clarity...

_John looked me over like a horse he was buying. He pursed his lips and frowned, an evil gleam flickered in his eyes._

_"It's hard to tell," he drawled slowly. "She's all covered up."_

_My heart was racing, threatening to jump out of my chest._

_I looked terrified at Royce, but he only laughed, just like the rest of them._

_I started to walk away, but then someone grabbed me from behind, their breath smelt heavily of booze and cigarettes._

_I struggled against their grasp as they held my hands behind my back. Royce laughed huskily into my ear._

_Suddenly, he ripped my jacket off my shoulders, popping the delicate buttons off. They scattered into the street._

_"Show him what you look like, Rose!" he laughed again, then he ripped my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from its roots, and I cried out in pain._

_They seemed to enjoy that- the sound of my pain._

_My eyes brimmed with tears from the throbbing coming from my scalp._

_Then, Royce led me deeper into the alley. The rest of the men followed._

_"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, my feet flailing wildly, trying to find some part of him to kick, hopefully hard enough so he would involuntarily let me go. Every time I missed._

_Royce and his friends laughed even louder._

_"Lookie here boys! We got ourselves a feisty one!" John shouted._

_"Sure looks like it!" Andrew said._

_I lifted my knee up, trying to hit John in the groin, but barely missed._

_"A real feisty one!" John added, "I think we may have to restrain her if we ever want to get this job done."_

_Tears were pouring hot and fast down my cheeks, and I looked around desperately through the empty streets._

_"PLEASE PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted. But no one was around to hear my screams._

_"SOMEONE SHUT HER UP OR WE'LL GET CAUGHT FOR SURE!" Royce commanded his friends._

_"N-" I started to shout, but a large hand covered my mouth, muffling my cries._

_"Much better," Michael laughed as he unzipped his pants._

_My eyes grew wide, as the others also started to undress, my screams still muffled by the large hand covering my mouth._

_I tried to resist the men, but after all four of them had me pinned to the hard concrete on my back, I was completely unable to move. One of them tore their jacket, stuffing the cloth into my mouth so they could use their hands for some greater purpose._

_I felt them undressing me, ripping my favorite white blouse from my shoulders, the pearl buttons scattered all over the street like the brass ones from my jacket._

_"Hurry up!" One of them shouted._

_I saw John take out his pocket knife, he lowered it down to my body, and cut off my bra, skirt and underwear. Searing pain followed in a straight line from my chest to my knee. John had cut my skin with the knife trying to get my clothes off. Blood tricked down my side from the apparent deep cut in my abdomen, and flowed freely from the open gash in my thigh. The pain of it made me cry that much harder._

_I closed my eyes and tried to scream again, but the cloth choked me. As I thrashed against the men's tight grip, my head slammed against the hard concrete, making a sick cracking sound. I felt more blood ooze down the side of my face, and permeate the patches of hair on my scalp. Wads of my golden locks were in my hat lying beside me as I was tortured._

_"Why don't you go first, Royce, she is your bride after all," Phillip shouted loudly._

_"But save some for us," Michael added._

_I continued to struggle against their unshakable grasp, but I made no progress._

_Royce's face filled my vision; he held my wrists down to the hard concrete, his thighs wrapped around my waist. I could feel his hot alcohol-fumed breath fan across my face._

_"Come on Rosalie, why don't we start our honeymoon a little early?" He asked, laughing..._

I was brought back from my reverie by a loud growl followed by a crash from upstairs.

I looked up and found Edward right in front of me, absolutely fuming.

"Those _BASTARDS!" _Edward yelled, " such scum should not be plaguing this earth!" Edward looked positively furious.

"Edward!" Esme said, reprimanding his language.

"Esme, those men raped her! They thought she was _dead _and they were just fine with that! How could you excuse such a crime?"

"I don't Edward, but..." Esme said in reply.

"They are monsters, Esme! MONSTERS! They do not deserve to live after what they've done!" Edward continued.

"That's enough, Edward! You do not yell at your mother like that! It is not your decision who lives or dies, we've been through this already! Those men will get what's coming to them sooner or later..." Carlisle yelled, standing from the couch.

" I've got a question for you, Carlisle, why did you change her? Now she has to live for an eternity with this constantly on her mind! She'll never forget it, it's already ingrained into her infallible mind! That's yet a third person, Carlisle, that you've changed without their consent! Did you ever think about that? I honestly doubt it!" Edward ranted.

I was taken aback by Edward's rant on my behalf, I didn't even know him that well and he was defending me.

But how did he know so much about me? He wasn't there when Royce and his accomplices raped me, how did he know when the doctor didn't?

And what did he mean _changed?_ Changed how? What happened to me? I was obviously still alive, despite the impossible circumstances... how was that possible?

Carlisle looked completely shocked. He ran one hand through his golden hair, his eyes wide and mouth gaping open utterly stunned by Edward's remark. His expression remained the same as he backed away slowly and sat down on the couch again.

"Edward that is enough. Carlisle was only doing what he thought was right for the time being; not just for Rosalie but for you and I too. You can't hardly fault him for that." Esme said in a gentle but ominous tone.

With that, Edward disappeared back upstairs.

"Dr. Cullen, what did Edward mean by change?" I asked tentatively.

"I told you many times during the time that you burned. You are a vampire. When I bit you, it initiated the change." Carlisle asked sternly, looking deep into my eyes.

"We've already had this discussion, Dr. Cullen. I'm not, nor will I ever be a vampire. Vampires are entirely fictional." I said.

"Not entirely," Dr. Cullen whispered, "but Miss Hale, you must know that I was only trying to help you, save you in any way I could. In the end, that was the only option left, the way only I could. If I hadn't changed you, you would be dead by now."

I had no words for what he told me. Was it really possible that he had turned me into a vampire?

"Prove it," I said harshly.

Esme got up from her seat on the couch beside Dr. Cullen and headed upstairs.

Before I could wonder where she was going, she was back; she carried an elaborate full length mirror under her arm.

She stopped in front of me, and sat the mirror inches away from me allowing me to see my reflection.

But was that really _me_ in the mirror?

The person I saw reflected couldn't be me, she was inhumanly beautiful (not that I didn't consider myself pretty, but the woman in the mirror looked like a goddess.) and bone pale. Perfect lines graced her every feature.

I looked closer into the mirror, and noticed some similarities between the woman and me.

My long blonde hair still waved gently to the middle of my back, my top lip was slightly bigger than the bottom, and my mother's nose was still there.

Everything else was almost the same, just accentuated; my curves were a little sharper, all childish roundness from my jawline was gone.

I raised my hand to touch the mirror, and so did the reflection.

It really was me.

Something about that pleased me. Immensely so. I might not have looked like the old me, but I was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and that brought me great joy.

I looked over this different body I inhabited, and I noticed something else vastly different.

My eyes.

Once such a bright sky blue, they were now a frightening ruby red.

I took my hand away from the mirror and brought it to touch underneath my right eye. My eyes were so different.

"Are my eyes supposed to be red?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Yes, all newborn vampires' eyes are red. It is from your own human blood left in your system." Dr. Cullen said, his voice sympathetic.

I looked at him sitting behind me in the mirror; his eyes were a bright gold.

"Your eyes are gold though," I stated it as a fact. I hoped Dr. Cullen heard my implied question I didn't quite know how to ask.

Understanding, he replied, " That's because Edward, Esme, and I do not drink from humans; we drink from animals. It sustains us well enough."

"And if I chose to drink animal blood as well? How long..." I asked.

"Roughly six months. They will turn auburn first, then gold like ours." He said without any emotion. However, something in his kind eyes told me that he secretly wished I would.

I only nodded in reply.

I returned my gaze back to my reflection, and brought my hand down from underneath my eye and over my shoulder to grab a lock of my hair. As my hand slightly brushed my neck, I felt a tingle inside my throat. It was like I needed to cough, but only liquid could soothe it.

"You're probably thirsty," Dr. Cullen said, almost like he could read my mind.

So this was thirst.

As my mind gave more attention to that tickle in the back of my throat, the stronger the sensation became. It quickly became unbearable, I had to soothe it. Now.

I nodded, and looked at Dr. Cullen desperately.

I heard Esme run up the stairs again to put the mirror back where it belonged. She returned seconds later, coming to a stop behind me putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Then you need to hunt, before it gets out of hand." Dr. Cullen said.

I took a deep breath and nodded again.

So what was I going to hunt? Humans or animals like the Cullen family?

I didn't want to be a soulless monster.

"Dr. Cullen? I want to hunt animals, like your family. I want to be as normal as possible," I told him in all truth.

A slight smile came over Dr. Cullen's face as I confessed this to him.

"Call me Carlisle," he said.

I smiled, "Carlisle."

* * *

Esme stayed behind with Edward as Carlisle took me for my first hunt. He thought it was his responsibility since he was the one who changed me.

Carlisle took me out the back door, into the woods behind their house.

We didn't run, Carlisle was convinced that if I caught the scent of a human while running, he would never be able to catch me in time. I really appreciated his efforts.

Once we were quite some distance away from the house, Carlisle stopped in front of me.

"I think this is a good spot," he said.

I nodded, waiting expectantly for some explanation of what to do.

"When we hunt," Carlisle started, "we let go of everything. We let our sense of smell govern our every thought, every action. That's how you will hunt. Close your eyes."

I did as he said. As soon as I shut my eyes, every other sense magnified a tenfold. I heard every heartbeat of every creature in the wood, the slow breathing of the person next to me, and the gentle rustle of the leaves as they swayed in the soft breeze.

"What do you smell?" he asked from my right.

I inhaled deeply, taking in all the unique scents of the forest.

I smelled _everything. _The smell of bark, grass, dirt, the various animals in the forest, and even Carlisle's unique cinnamon and vanilla scent.

Then I heard it.

I heard the wet, pulsing sound of a beating heart and my senses went wild. I had no more control over my actions as my body sprang forward through the trees and to the source of such a delicious sound.

My body was faster than my mind as I caught up with the sound. I felt my hands catch something furry in mid run at the same time as my mouth sliced through its skin and fat like it wasn't even there.

It was like cutting warm butter with a steak knife.

The exquisite liquid poured into my mouth as I swallowed it in large gulps. In a matter of seconds I had drained the creature dry.

I shoved the carcass off me, disgusted. I was covered in its blood, so I tried to lick every last drop off my arms and hands. Once they were cleaned, it was like I was shoved back into reality. My mind was free of the trance I had been in on the hunt, and I looked down at the dead animal at my feet.

A large buck. Its eyes glazed over from its death, staring up into space.

At least I had been quick about killing it. At least it had not been a human.

As I leaned down and shut the deer's eyes, I realized how real the situation I was in really was.

Now, as I looked into the face of the poor animal I had slaughtered for its blood, I really believed.

The conviction was so strong it was almost suffocating me.

I really was a vampire.

So, I sat down on the forest floor wrapping my arms around my knees and I cried.

* * *

**So how did you like it? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Good or bad, all opinions are graciously welcomed!**

**This chapter ended up much longer than anticipated... I hope you all liked it!**

**I'm getting very excited now that all the transformation stuff is over and done with... it should be much easier to write from now on! (Which means faster updates are on the horizon! YAY!) :D**

**Now, PLEAAAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW! Go make my day please!**

**-Elizabeth :D**


	10. You Are Not Alone

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 10: You Are Not Alone

**A/N: I love the feedback I'm getting on this story! Your reviews encourage faster updates… I read them every time I get stuck and the rest of the chapter starts coming!**

**If you haven't reviewed yet (and I know that there is a lot of you according to my hits/visitors page) I strongly encourage you to review! PLEASE? Anonymous reviews are accepted! **

**So anyways… I'm dedicating this chapter to EsmeAliceRose because she gave me ideas for this chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Things do not change; we change.

~Henry David Thoreau

* * *

The sky had darkened to a deep navy blue. Nighttime was quickly approaching, but the dimming light had no affect on my eyes. My vampire eyes.

I had stayed where I was. I had no desire to get up and try to find the Cullen house, I would probably just end up getting lost anyways.

I continued to sit in the mud and moss beside the body of the deer. Every once in a while I would glance over at it, and my heart would break again. The deer was dead because of me, because I was a vampire. I needed to kill to survive. What kind of cruel world was this?

I had never done anything to deserve this fate; had I?

Never once had I committed a crime, I was always a respectful law-abiding citizen. I gave money to the poor and homeless on the side of the street, even though father frowned upon my actions. Father said that all those people had brought their troubles on themselves. I couldn't believe that, why would anyone want to live on the streets? I was modest and obeyed my parents, seeking only to please them, happy that my mother was proud of me and my father like to buy me pretty dresses. Sure, I loved compliments on my beauty; I loved it when my girlfriends would touch my hair and sigh with envy. It delighted me that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went since the year I turned twelve. Yes, I had wanted things out of life, was that a crime? Everyone wanted things, it was simply human nature. So what had I done? Why me?

I pulled my knees close to my body and rested my head on them. My blonde curls fell over my shoulder down to the ground in long waves.

Everything had changed so drastically in the past few days.

I had gone from being the fiancée of the most eligible bachelor in town to a lonely vampire full of self pity sitting in the woods covered in mud and blood.

What was going to happen to me now?

I could just live out the rest of this disdainful existence... surely vampires didn't live that long, did they?

Or I could try to reverse this... was there anyway to stop being a vampire? Could I ever go back to my normal human life?

But what if that wasn't possible? What if I was stuck like this forever, or at least until I die? What would I do then?

The answer was simple. I would not go one living this so called life.

What kind of life was this? Killing others so you could continue to live, that was hardly a decent life; if it was even a life at all.

The sound of rustling leaves disrupted my train of thought. I looked up and saw a woman emerge from the ferns, her caramel colored hair blocking her face from my view.

She pushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

I immediately recognized her as Esme.

After recognizing the comforting face, I relaxed the rigid pose I didn't even know I had been holding.

"Oh, Rosalie,"Esme breathed.

"Esme," I murmured in reply. I wiped a blood covered hand across my cheek, forgetting there weren't any tear tracks to wipe away.

Esme knelt down beside me on the ground, wrapping her arms around me in a comforting hug. She laid her cheek against the top of my head as she combed her fingers through my messy hair.

We stayed like that for quite some time, basking in each other's company.

After a while, I decided it was time to break the silence.

"Why did you come?" I asked. I hoped that I didn't sound rude, but I needed to know.

"Rosalie, I came because I'm here for you. I remember when I first woke to this life, it was a hard thing to accept; I don't want you to have to go through this alone, so remember I will be here for you, always."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I thought back to my human life, remembering how I hated the Cullen family because the were more attractive than me. I realized how shallow my actions were, they were actually the nicest, most caring people I had ever met.

"Thank you, Esme. So much." I said, full of regret for hating the Cullens before.

I hugged her back with as much strength as I could manage, trying to show her how much I appreciated her.

In response to my hug, Esme tensed and shifted uncomfortably. What was she doing that for? It was only a hug...

Esme shifted again, making a slight grunting sound, like she was in pain. "Um, Rosalie, that hurts," she said softly.

Hurt? It was a hug, hugs aren't supposed to hurt...

I let go of her, giving her a confused look, hoping she would explain.

"I guess we never got around to telling you the details of vampires before Carlisle took you off to hunt," Esme explained.

"Oh," I said, understanding that this must be one of my new vampire abilities.

"Vampires," Esme began, "have extra abilities. You could say that your body is more enhanced than what you are used to. Remember what you saw in the mirror?"

I nodded, recalling how my appearance had changed. Seeing how the lines of my body were more defined, perfect.

"Well, every characteristic of your body is like that, better. You are stronger and faster than ever, especially as a new vampire. New vampires, or newborns, are even faster and stronger than older vampires. You see, your human blood is still in your system. Human blood gives us the optimal amount of energy, it's also the reason your eyes are red." She explained.

I nodded as I processed the information. Then something came up in my mind, something she had said earlier.

"Esme, earlier you said you remember how difficult it was when you woke up to this life... I was wondering what happened to you? I hope I don't seem too forward... I just..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence. I hoped she would understand. I remembered when I first woke up, Edward had said a third person Dr. Cullen had changed without their consent. I was curious, had her situation been something similar to mine?

"Rosalie, I am probably the one in this family who most understands what you are going through. Carlisle and Edward are men, even though they were both changed against their will, The change affects men differently, I think.

"I was also changed by Carlisle, but what happened to me started a long time before that. The first thing I remember of my human life was a day when I was sixteen. I remember I had broken my arm and my father took me to the doctor. Dr. Cullen was the best Doctor in town, all the nurses were quite infatuated with him," she smirked at me, " I thought it was only natural that I would have feelings for him, they would dissolve quickly enough.

"Dr. Cullen left town two weeks later; he claimed to have gotten a better offer elsewhere. I was so depressed when he left, I didn't know why. I tried to convince myself that he was much too old for me, roughly ten years my senior, that he had no interest in me whatsoever; I was just another patient to him.

Years went by, and he never returned. I never forgot about him. I always held onto that hope the he would come back. He never did.

"Eventually I gave up. I lost all hope; I convinced myself I was waiting for something that would never happen. Nine years later, I married the most eligible bachelor in town. Charles seemed like the perfect man, wealthy, chivalrous, and handsome. Yet, he never filled that empty spot that Dr. Cullen occupied."

I couldn't help but think about my relationship with Royce as she spoke. I realized how loveless our relationship really was. Would this have still happened to me if I had married him? Would I have been turned into a vampire eventually anyway? My mind filled with 'what if's'...

Esme looked so sad, sitting on the forest floor. She sat with her legs crossed, looking at her hands in her lap. She looked up at me as she continued.

"Every time we consummated our marriage, there was no love; something was always missing. But I sat that aside, I should have been happy with what I had. I was being unrealistic, greedy for some kind of fantasy love I would never have.

"A few months after I married Charles I was pregnant. It was a boy. When he was born, he didn't even cry. He was such a tiny thing, so weak. He died just five hours after he was born, there was nothing else the doctors could do. I only got to hold him once.

"My grief was so intense over my lost baby boy that I decided there was no more purpose in living. Charles and I weren't in love. My marriage was a wreck, and I had lost my baby. Life was over. So why shouldn't I end it?

"I jumped from a cliff. Surprisingly, it did not kill me. I was at the brink of death when someone saw me. They thought I was dead. I was brought straight to the morgue."

I couldn't understand why a smile crept to her face at such a depressing point in the story. Esme looked at me, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Carlisle was working at the morgue that night. He heard my pulse that no human could hear. At that moment, he changed me. He didn't know why at first, but later on we both discovered it. It was love. He loved me and he didn't know it.

"We married after that. Even though he couldn't give me a child, I was happier than I ever was. In a way I got my son. Carlisle had already changed Edward eleven years before. When I first met Carlisle, Edward was posing as Carlisle's nephew, when in reality he was Carlisle's adopted son. Now he is my son too. He makes up for my infertility.

"Rosalie, you are welcome to stay with us too," she said.

A thousand questions zoomed into my head at once.

"I'm sorry, but I expect my parents must be worried. I should go back..." My sentence trailed off at the look on Esme's face.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie, I truly am, but you can't return to your family. You are a vampire now, even though you would mean to, you would kill your family. Your blood lust would be too strong around humans. It takes years to build up such resistance."

I couldn't return to my family? Now that Esme explained it, it made perfect since. A vampire could not live with humans. I was a vampire and my family was till human.

"Your family thinks your dead, as does the rest of Rochester. We need to keep it that way." She said sadly.

If I couldn't go back to my family if I was a vampire. So the answer was simple, I would stop being a vampire.

"Esme, is it possible that a vampire can turn back into a human?" I asked, my voice full of hope.

Esme looked down, her face consumed with pain.

"I'm afraid that the change is irreversible."

My hope was shot down. At that moment, I was enveloped with sobs. I sobbed into my hands as Esme comforted me once again. Her hand rubbed soothing patterns on my back.

When my sobs died down, I wiped my hand across my cheek, forgetting that there would be no tear traps to wipe away.

"Esme," I asked, my voice cracking, " why are there no tears when I cry anymore?" Was it another one of those vampire characteristics?

"Another thing about being a vampire is that we do not change. When we cry, tears do not run down our face. We do not sleep. The way your body is right now is the way it will stay for all eternity. We live forever. The only way to kill us is by another vampire, they rip us apart and burn the pieces. Otherwise, we are virtually indestructible. Also, since our bodies do not change, we cannot bear children; which is why I think the change is so much harder on women than men." She said quietly, pain evident in her voice.

I was in shock. Everything I ever wanted in life was ripped violently out of my grasp. A husband, children, everything. Gone.

"I need time. By myself." My voice sounded dejected. But what I said was true, I needed this time alone to understand, to come to terms with this new reality.

"Follow my scent back to the house. The room on the second floor at the end of the hall on your left is yours." She replied, her voice full of understanding and pity.

I rose from the ground, and ran all in one fluid movement. I followed what was unmistakably Esme's scent. I followed the smell of vanilla and cinnamon all the way back to the house.

I ran up the stairs to the last room on the right, like Esme said. I didn't even take time to look at what I was sure was a beautiful room. I went immediately to the chair by the window, and sat down.

As looked up into the night sky through the window pane and wondered where my life was headed now.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review!**

****If you want a certain scene in this story, please either review of PM me. I'll try to fit it in there!****

**- Elizabeth :D**


	11. Sympathy

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 11: Sympathy

**A/N: I'm so ridiculously happy that you all are enjoying my story! It seems that you are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**As far as reviews: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I cherish each and every one I get! They keep me going every time the inevitable writer's block hits!**

**So I was reading my reviews and I keep seeing two things in particular come up: most people want the revenge scene and Rosalie/Emmett meeting. I WILL MAKE SURE TO INCLUDE THEM BOTH! Personally, I'm super excited about Rosalie/ Emmett scenes ( yes I put a 's' on 'scenes' because I plan to do a bunch of them finding each other and getting together… what can I say? I'm a sucker for romance!). I will also try to include any and all suggestions I get! I promise they will be somewhere in the story, not necessarily in the next chapter because it might work better in other places.**

**Also, I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! I hope Santa brought everyone everything they wanted! :)**

**Thank you all for taking time to read my story!**

**Okay, so this is me shutting up now. I'm sure you would rather read the story than another boring author's note…**

**Read and Review! :) (Reviews are as good as opening presents on Christmas morning!)**

* * *

_"The ultimate measure of a person is not where they stand in moments of comfort and convenience, but where the stand in times of challenge and controversy."_

-Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

A week went by, and I didn't move from my spot at the window. The window was like a portal to the rest of the world that I wanted to be a part of; the world that had stayed the same despite all the drastic changes that had occurred in my life, the world that kept revolving when my personal world had stopped. I was frozen forever at the current state I was in, and never moving forward.

That was what hurt the most about the transformation. That fact alone hurt worse the fire of the change, and it was because that was all I had wanted in life: to move forward, and I would never get that. I always wanted a husband to kiss me when he came home from work each day, to give me children. I wanted to watch our children grow up and have our grandchildren. I wanted to sit on a porch swing somewhere, my husband grey haired at my side as we thought of the many wonderful memories we created together. I wanted it all so much it was like a need.

But that would never happen. Not for me. I had been within reach of everything I wanted from life, and it had been ripped from my grasp. I was furious.

Initially, my anger was directed towards Dr. Cullen for obvious reasons. He had done this to me, it was all his fault. His only excuse was it was 'too much waste', but I sensed there was something else. There was another reason for my change, and he was keeping it a secret. Whatever it was, I was going to find out...soon.

The more I thought about who was to blame for my current state, the sooner I realized that it wasn't really Dr. Cullen's fault. Dr. Cullen had only been trying to help me, he had just been doing his job. Doctors were supposed to save lives, no matter what it took. However in my case, he took it a bit farther.

The fault really belonged to Royce and his friends. They had been the irresponsible ones; they made the choice to take gulp after gulp of alcohol until all rational thought had left their mind completely.

I thought some more about Royce, letting my mind answer the 'what if's' that popped into my head during my conversation with Esme. I thought about all the times Royce took me out for dates. I remembered every kiss, every touch and how harsh and insensitive they all were. Had I been disillusioned the whole time? If Royce hadn't raped me and we had married next week... what would've happened then? Would I ever have had a loving relationship with him?

I recalled my trip to Vera's on the last night of my life. When I saw Benjamin kiss his wife, there had been that little gut felling that I ignored. Benjamin's kiss was so sweet and loving, unlike every kiss I shared with Royce. With Royce, everything seemed forced, lacking any emotional depth. Benjamin's kisses with Vera showed her how much he loved her without making a show of it. There had never been any love in Royce's kisses. He had me fooled with his promises, all the material things in life he could give me when he never could give me what a successful marriage thrived on: love.

Sure, if I had married Royce he would have given me everything I had ever wanted money wise. We would've lived in a huge estate like his parents, servants attending to our every whim. I would've had children, but they would have been his children.

My life would have been exactly like Esme's, settling for second best. She and her husband didn't love each other, but they still married because he seemed like the perfect man, like Royce had looked like to me. Esme and Charles had had their child, and even though it was given to her by a man she did not love, she still loved her child with every fiber of her being.

I had no doubt in my mind that I would have loved any children of mine, no matter who fathered them.

Thinking about children reminded me of what Esme had told me earlier. A vampire's body never changed, but a woman's body had to change to give birth. I would never have children of my own. A stabbing pain hit my heart with such brute force the sobs that built in my chest finally spilled forth. Putting my head in my crossed arms on the window sill, I cried dry sobs letting all my pent up emotion out.

My cries eventually died down, after they had run their course. I no longer felt any melancholy over my lost life for the moment, I felt one specific emotion that over powered it all.

Rage.

Absolute fury.

My anger was so intense, yet it came so sudden. I wasn't going to wallow in self-pity while the people responsible for this mess was still walking about, without a care in the world. I needed to take care of this, of them as soon as possible.

It would help to end this, and them, I just knew it.

At that moment, I had been so ready to act and hunt them down like the animals they were, but something stopped me.

A piano played from downstairs, playing the most beautiful tune I had ever heard.

The sounds that came from the piano were so sad, and full of pain as they wove their way into my heart. I connected each note with what I was feeling a moment ago, when I was crying at the window. It was my emotions put into music.

I drifted downstairs in search of the source. Who was the master playing this piece?

I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, the music emanating from the sitting room to the right. Pushing on the cracked white wooden door, it opened to reveal a solid white room. All the walls were painted the exact same shade of pure white, all except one that was entirely made of glass. The glass wall overlooked the woods, a mass of dark jade and brown lit up by the early morning sunrise.

Edward sat at the piano, his back erect as his head nodded in time with the melody. His messy auburn hair glowing in the light coming in from the glass window. Sometimes his arms would flex as he put more emphasis on certain notes, making them louder and more emotional than others.

Not wanting to disturb him, I stayed where I was. I leaned my back against the door frame, and closed my eyes listening to the beautiful composition, every note more captivating than the last.

It ended all too soon, the last note still hung in the air.

Opening my eyes, I saw Edward still sitting at the piano, his hands were now folded in his lap as he stared down at the keys. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears, I had no doubt that he would be crying if he could.

Compulsion made me break the silence, I needed to know what that piece was called. My mother had given me piano lessons when I was little, and I was fairly sure that if I had the sheet music I could play it.

"That was beautiful," I said, not wanting to sound rude by abruptly asking for the sheet music.

"Thank you," he replied, his voice so soft I could barely hear it.

"What's it called?" I asked, hoping for more information than he seemed ready to give out.

"I don't know."

That was strange, how could he not know the name of the song and play it so well?

"Do you have the sheet music?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

I looked at him questioningly, my head tilted and eyebrows furrowed, trying to show him I did not understand.

"I wrote it," he said not even looking at me. It was like he knew what I was thinking. Before I had time to react more, he explained.

"I started writing it a long time ago, when I was first changed. Ever since I was a child I loved to play the piano; I started with reading from sheet music, then eventually it became a way of expressing my emotions. I play whatever I feel."

"What happened to you? To cause your change I mean..." I hoped I wasn't invading a touchy subject. Esme had said that Dr. Cullen only changed people if there was no other way, if they were on the brink of death. Whatever had happened to Edward, it promised not to be pleasant.

"When the influenza hit fifteen years ago, I lived in Chicago. My parents had already passed from the disease, and I was barely hanging on. Carlisle was my family's doctor, and changed me to fulfill my mother's last wishes. I hated Carlisle for a long time after that, for doing this to me. So, the way I expressed my feelings was by starting one of my many compositions."

He had talent! Sure, I had met people who wrote their own compositions, but not as beautiful and complex as his music. It was amazing!

"Thank you," he said again.

I looked at him, alarmed. Had he just read my mind?

He finally looked up from the piano keys to look at me. He didn't say a word, just patted the piano bench, signaling for me to sit beside him.

I cautiously made my way to the piano bench, I never once let my eyes leave his. I didn't entirely trust him, giving there was a good chance he could read minds, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt and told myself that he wasn't a threat.

He looked straight into my eyes as he explained.

"When people go through the change from human to vampire, they bring along with them their strongest human trait. That trait is amplified into what is called a 'gift'. Carlisle brought along his compassion, Esme brought her ability to love passionately. You brought your beauty," Edward smirked at me, "but there are some people who bring characteristics that turn into powers of some sort. I am one of those people; I was very perceptive in my human life, always letting what others thought of me influence my actions. Now that I'm a vampire I can read minds. I'd rather not hear somethings, so I try to tune out when I think of it. I'm getting better at it, to where a lot of the time it's just background noise. I try to give everyone their privacy," he said giving me a crooked smile.

"There are lots of other vampires like me, some of which are the Volturi. The Volturi are a powerful vampire coven in Italy, their job is to make sure we don't kill conspicuously; if we do, we die. The leaders are Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They take pride in having as many 'gifts' as possible. They would love to have me, but I would rather stay with Carlisle and Esme. They both helped me so much, and are kinder to me than I could ever deserve."

I wondered what he meant by that, had he done something bad?

"Also, because of my mind reading abilities, I tend to understand people better. I started writing the song you heard earlier after my change, when I felt the most alone I have ever felt. I continued the song when Esme joined the family. I read her mind and understood everything she had gone through, and more of the melody fell into place. Then, when she got to know Carlisle I composed a new song. It wasn't exactly happy because it described all those years they spent apart from each other, but it's still her favorite. When you came along, I finished the song I started fifteen years ago. I know everything that happened that night, Rosalie. I saw everything you saw, and I want to help you." Edward finished, so sincere.

I didn't know if I was mad or happy that he read my thoughts. I was a little bit of both, I suppose. I was mad because it was a total invasion of my privacy. I didn't appreciate Edward scanning through my thoughts any time he pleased, but then again he actually knew what I was going through. Esme thought she could relate to me, but Edward really could. He read my thoughts and knew everything that happened that night.

I thought back to my change, the conversations I heard while I burned. Edward had known all along that Royce and his friends were guilty when 'no one would suspect the fiend'.

That pleased me that someone knew the truth. Very much.

Edward had said he wanted to help me too. Help me? Help me how?

He must have read my mind again when he answered me.

"I heard what you were thinking upstairs. You wanted revenge. I don't blame you at all, I would've done the same thing if there was a sole person responsible for my change. I can't get revenge on a disease, so I plan to help you. I have no doubt that you will feel better when you get your revenge. But you can't do it alone, you need someone to help you resist the temptation of their blood since you are a new vampire. We will also need a plan."

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Chapter 11: my Christmas gift to you! I really hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! (Since you like bonding with Esme, I thought you might like bonding with Edward!)**

**You all know what's coming up soon! I will also be answering a whole lot of requests next chapter! Yay! **

**Until then :)**

**Elizabeth**

**P.S.: Link to Edward's song in this chapter is posted on my profile! Go listen if you want to...**


	12. Rage and Revenge Part 1

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 12: Rage and Revenge Part 1: What Hurts the Most

**Disclaimer: (insert clever disclaimer about how SM owns Twilight and I don't here.)**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me! They keep me going when times get tough.**

**This chapter is the intro the murders and is going to be in several parts (Originally I had planned for it all to be in one chapter, but it just didn't flow right, so I'm splitting it.). **

**I hope I do this whole section of the story justice. It's such an important part of Rosalie's life. Tell me in a review no matter what you think, I really need to know! I can only hope I didn't let anyone down!**

**So that's about it… here's the next chapter…**

* * *

If it will feed nothing else, it will feed my revenge.

-William Shakespeare

* * *

It's said 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', meaning that a woman rejected in love can be very angry and dangerous. I could definitely relate to that; Royce and his friends had raped me and left me to die, rejecting me in love. Being a vampire, I certainly was dangerous, with one flick of my wrist the men would be dead, but I planned to draw it out longer than that. I would not give them the pleasure of a quick, painless death. I would torture them like they tortured me.

It didn't take long for Edward and I to come up with the plan. Yes, it was a little dramatic, but it gave me what it wanted most-revenge.

Edward and I both agreed that we would take care of Royce's accomplices first then Royce. If Royce had any sense, he would see what was coming for him, which would make it worse for him in the end. He might try to run and hide, but it wouldn't do him any good. I would get my revenge in the end.

The order of the deaths would be according to the order of the men who raped me; but since Royce had raped me first, we would be working backwards. We would start with Phillip, Michael, Andrew, John, and then, of course, Royce.

I would murder all the men, and Edward would help me; every one of their deaths would be as slow and as painful as I could manage without spilling any blood. If I did so unintentionally, Edward was there to stop me, because no matter what, I didn't want any part of them in me. If I swallowed even a drop of their blood, I would have a part of them living in me for all eternity, and I definitely didn't want that.

Royce's death was to be by far the most creative murder ever planned. Last night I stole a wedding dress for the occasion. It was Edward's idea, he said 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' was from the play _The Mourning Bride_ by William Congreve, and how fitting it was then to dress me up as Royce's bride back from the dead. I would look like a ghost with my skin so deathly pale and my bright red demonic eyes, the dress added for the theatrical effect.

I also needed some kind of dramatic effect for the rest of the men as well. Playing off the ghost idea, I decided to wear the very same outfit I wore that night. Dr. Cullen had taken my clothes with him that night to cover me up until he got home with me, but never got around to throwing them away. The trench coat was missing some of it's buttons, the sleeves were torn and blood stained; my hat had bloody clumps of my golden hair still stuck in the bobby pins that had held it to my head. Its netting that had partially covered my face was torn to shreds, covered in blood spatter.

When Edward had first retrieved the old clothes, I was stunned at how strange they smelled. They smelt like something wonderful marred by some harsh chemical scent, Edward had seen the look of confusion on my face and explained. He thought it would be easier for me to carry out the murders of Royce's friends without having the smell of my own blood distract me, so he put chemicals on them to dilute the smell. I wasn't shocked at all that the delicious scents I smelt had been my own blood, after all I was a vampire now. Vampires wanted blood. The smell of my own blood, even through harsh chemicals, had unleashed the monster within me though, and Edward took me hunting to extinguish the fire in my throat.

I currently sat at my vanity mirror in my lavishly decorated room, giving myself sort of a reverse makeover. I purposefully messed up my hair, making it frizzy and unruly, pinning the ruined hat to my head. Looking at myself in the mirror, I looked like something that stepped out of a horror movie. In a way I was, I was the victim come back from the dead to right the wrongs that had been done to her. But I couldn't deny that through all the efforts to make me look as ruined as possible, I was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

There was a sudden knock at my door, as Edward quietly asked if I was ready. Through reading my mind he obviously knew, and was just being polite by asking. I didn't respond, opening the door to come face to face with him I simply nodded.

Edward was dressed in a white wife beater and a brown vest with matching brown pants. He looked like the usual upstanding citizen, not a man about to assist in a murder.

"Let's go," he said.

We headed out the back door, the house was empty and dark. Dr. Cullen and Esme had left a few hours earlier on a date. They didn't know anything about what Edward and I were doing tonight, Edward said they assumed he was comforting me, helping me adjust to this new life. I chuckled to myself when I realized that was, in actuality, what he was doing; only we were taking a more violent approach. Also, I noticed that every time Edward and I were together Esme would look at Dr. Cullen with such a stare, it was like she was proving a fact. Dr. Cullen would nod and smile as he walked off with his wife to some area of the house. I wanted to understand what those 'looks' meant. Did they know something I didn't?

Knowing that Edward was probably reading my mind, I looked up at him while we ran across the large back yard and into the surrounding forest.

"What do they mean Edward?" I whispered.

Edward continued to look straight forward, not sparing a glance at me as he simply replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

His reply was so unemotional and short, Edward probably knew something he didn't want to share with me. I didn't care, I wanted to know, no matter how reluctant he was to share it with me.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Edward," I spat.

He glanced at me as he continued running, his feet not missing a step. " And if I did? What if you don't really want to know the answer?"

Now he was confusing me. How could I ask something and not want to know the answer? That was the whole point of asking.

"I'm sure I do, if I didn't then I wouldn't of asked," I replied curtly. "Besides, it can't be that bad." I _would _find out if it took me all night.

"Fine then," Edward retorted, "I'll tell you. Just so you know none of it was my idea, it was all Carlisle's. Esme agreed when he told her during your transformation, she said that she had the same hopes. I have nothing against you, it's just that I purely don't see you in that way. Carlisle hadn't intended on me finding out, he wanted things to 'run their course', and things would turn out to be how they were supposed to; but I read his mind, I saw all of his intentions. I mean you are a fine woman, Rosalie, I really don't think it would work though; you are like a sister, nothing more..." Edward rambled on and on trying to explain something he hadn't told me in the first place. The more he talked the faster his words came, like he couldn't get them out soon enough.

"What are you talking about Edward? I don't understand..." My vampire brain tried to process everything he was telling me, but even with all that space in my head I couldn't come to a sensible conclusion.

We stopped running, sitting on a nearby bolder covered in soft moss. I looked into his golden eyes and saw they were void of any emotion, he looked into my red orbs and saw utter confusion looking back at him. He looked down at his his hands in his lap as he whispered, "When Carlisle changed you, he changed you because he thought you might be my mate. He and Esme have been together for a while now, and they feel sorry for me. Since I can read minds, I've had to listen to other's thoughts around me every day, particularly their's. I try to give them their privacy because I feel like I am intruding. I've been alone all my life, never having a woman of my own. I've never even thought about being with someone that way. Esme's always thought I was too young when Carlisle changed me, that there was something missing from my genetic make-up; Carlisle thinks I just haven't found the right person yet.

"When he found you that night in the streets, he thought he could help me. You were the woman that every woman in town wanted to be, and and every man wanted to be with, I would be crazy for turning you down. He also didn't take your feelings into account. He never thought that you might not love me, but we haven't got anything to worry about when it comes to that; I really and truly don't feel attracted to you in that way. I will not deny that you are indeed beautiful, Miss Hale, but you are just not for me. I apologize because if it weren't for me, perhaps Carlisle wouldn't have changed you. You wouldn't have to live like this, damned to live for all eternity. I more sorry than I can ever tell you." He finished, looking up at me. His eyes burned with sincerity, but I couldn't help the flash of hatred that sparked in me at that moment. I didn't really loathe him for my change, I had already been through this issue in my bedroom a few days ago. It wasn't his fault that I was now a vampire, it was Royce and his friend's. If he hadn't raped me, I would still be marrying him this weekend. I didn't know if I was glad the wedding was obviously canceled or not. Any how I would be dealing with them all, getting my revenge, starting tonight.

No I loathed Edward because he didn't admire my beauty like the other men did. He saw me as a pretty girl and nothing else.

I didn't want to be with Edward that way either, but it was the idea. Edward _didn't want me._ I wasn't used to such a thing.

Edward was the first man I had come across that had denied me. Yes, I would have probably denied his affections like I had most other men, but that wasn't the point. _Edward didn't want me._

I loved the way that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went from the year I turned twelve. Delighted when all the other girls touched my hair and sighed with envy. Admiration was like air to me. Now my oxygen supply was being cut off by some stupid guy that had never been with a girl. How was he to know what pretty was?

I didn't say anything to Edward in reply, I walked off and left him there on the bolder in the middle of the forest as I headed towards town.

I hadn't gone very far when I heard Edward coming up behind me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to turn around to face him.

I stood there rooted at the spot of a little while, not willing to turn and face the only man who had ever denied me. I knew I was acting like a child, but I didn't care. I was mad, furious even that he didn't find me attractive in that way _at all._

His grip on my shoulder tightened slightly. I decided I really should turn around and see what he wanted, after all I couldn't just leave here without him. I was terrified of smelling human blood for the first time and what that might do to me. As much as I hated to admit, I needed Edward to restrain me in case it got too tough. Even though I was a vampire, I didn't want to be a monster.

As I turned to face him, I saw apology in his eyes. He was really sorry that he didn't feel for me that way.

"Really, Rosalie, I am sorry. I don't know why you are so upset over this. You don't blame me for your change, nor Carlisle for that matter, and you wouldn't have continued our relationship any further even if I had admired you in that way. So why, then, are you so angry at me? Your thoughts do not make any sense." He said as he ran his hand through his naturally messy bronze hair, mussing it up even further. The look on his face showed clear frustration as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Because Edward! YOU are the ONLY man that has denied me! EVER! It frustrates me to no end! Am I suddenly not good enough? I've been good enough for every other man! They've ALL wanted me! But now, I'm suddenly I'm not good enough for the great Edward Cullen!" I shouted at him, trying to get it into his head how much his denial affected me. It _didn't matter_ that I didn't want _him _that way, it_ didn't matter _that I was a vampire now because of this, it _mattered _because I hated the rejection, I couldn't take it! I hated the rejection, therefore I hated him.

Edward stayed calm despite I was screaming in his face. His eyes had a look of understanding in their depths. He looked me straight in the eye as he spoke calmly and quietly, "You shouldn't hate me because of my absence of feelings. All that I can say is that I'm sorry Rosalie. I understand you aren't used to rejection, and that this has to be hard to have me reject you to your face, but I think it's better that I have."

I had nothing to say in reply to that. My anger was slowly chipping away, leaving me calmer by the second. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, settling into the peace and quiet of the empty forest.

We stood like that for a while as I collected my thoughts.

Eventually, I had calmed myself down enough that I opened my eyes and realized Edward wasn't there anymore.

I looked around the forest surrounding me, desperate to find him somewhere. I hoped he didn't leave me here, alone.

I followed his scent back though a few ferns and trees back to the bolder we had sat on before. He sat there simply looking back at me, studying my face. Whatever he saw there must have encouraged him to speak.

"Feeling better?" He asked, his mouth twisting into a crooked smile.

"Marginally," I responded.

"Good," his smile widened a bit, "now we need to hunt a little before we continue. I think it will be easier if you do this on a full stomach."

I nodded.

We headed through the forest to find any animals that might quench the thirst for the time being.

* * *

Once we had hunted down a few deer, a couple moose, and a black bear our thirst was satisfied. No, it would not be as good as drinking human blood but it worked for now.

Edward suggested that I drink as much as I could. He insisted that the more I drank the less tempting Royce's friends' blood would be.

I still felt a little guilty as I buried my dinner. It seemed harsh that I had to kill to survive, taking the blood of other living things so that I may continue to exist. I felt bad for the few deer and moose I killed because they had never done anything to me. However, when if came to killing Royce's friends, I would take no greater pleasure than making their death as brutal as possible putting them through all the pain in the world so that they could feel what I felt on that cold night.

I finished burying the animal corpses when Edward came up behind me. I stood and wiped the blood on my sleeve, the animal blood blending in well with my own dried bloodstains on the coat. I turned to face him and he looked back at me, his face indicating that we should go and start our mission. I nodded in reply to his unspoken question and we headed towards town in search of the men that had ended my life.

* * *

As Edward and I approached the end of the forest, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a sudden halt. I spun around to face him, yanking my hand out of his firm grasp with ease.

"You don't want to go into town breathing," he explained, "you might just slaughter the entire town."

I understood; Edward had already told me that vampires didn't need to breathe, the flow of oxygen was unnecessary to vampire lungs. I took one more deep breath, and stopping my breathing. It was slightly uncomfortable not being able to smell the world around me, but not anything I couldn't stand. It would definitely make this easier tonight if I wasn't inhaling the human men's appealing scents.

Edward grabbed my hand again before we left the woods, and this time I let him. I needed him to help me through this, I needed my revenge like my human body had needed air. I needed this to continue this life, it would give me some sense of closure I didn't know I had been looking for.

Edward and I walked through the dark familiar streets of Rochester, making our way to Phillip's house. Everything seemed so different now, like a whole other world, through my vampire eyes. I remembered all the factories and stores as we passed them; I saw the Chinese restaurant that Royce and I had our first date at. The memory of the man made my vision turn red and venom flow into my mouth as I hissed under my breath.

"Come on Rosalie," Edward muttered, tugging at my hand. I hadn't even realized I had stopped in the middle of the street staring at the restaurant. I shook my head slightly, clearing it and continued walking behind Edward at a human's pace.

I soon stopped again at a familiar house, unable to help myself. Grief struck me as I realized what house this was.

It was my home.

The house was just as I remembered it; a modest two story house painted white with red shutters. The large oak tree in the front yard still held the tire swing my younger brothers often played on.

I unthinkingly let go of Edward's hand and moved towards the lit window on the side of the house, the gravel from the drive way crunching beneath my feet.

I stopped at the window, paralyzed by what I saw.

Tears of venom welled up in my eyes as I looked through the glass pane at the scene that played out in front of me. If I one time to cry as hard as I wished, this would be that time.

The white lace curtains were open, letting passers by see through. Inside my home, everyone was kneeling around the telephone, like they were expecting a call from someone anytime. My mother sat in the comfy arm chair holding a picture frame to her bosom, sobbing the words "Why her?" over and over again. My father had pulled up a wooden chair from the kitchen, sitting in it with one of my brothers on his lap, the other sitting on the floor beside him. Joseph sobbed into father's neck, staining his shirt with salt water, while Andrew stared blankly ahead of him. Vera and Benjamin at on the large red couch close to the window I was standing at. I pulled myself out of the crouch I hadn't realized I'd been in to get a better look, hoping I would be able to see Henry cradled in someone's arms.

Coming out of that crouch, I rustled the leaves in the bush under the window. Vera stood up, hearing the noise from the window. My best friend walked over to the window, a frown pulling her eyebrows together. Bending down slightly, she grabbed the bottom of the window and opened it. Before she could see me, I returned to my spot under the bushes, where I could still see her. Vera's long brown hair was pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, the hair around her face pulled out of the bun and hung there limply framing her face blowing softly in the light wind. She continued to frown and squint as she searched for something.

Under her breath she whispered "Rosalie."

I tensed, hoping she hadn't seen me before I had time to hide again in the bushes. Vera continued," Rosalie, if you're out there, I really wish you'd come home. I'm so worried about you, we all are."

I let out a quiet sigh, relieved that she hadn't seen me after all. But in a way, I wished she had seen me, just so she'd known I was fine, that she didn't need to worry. My dead heart broke a little more when I saw a silent tear trickle down her cheek.

"Please," Vera whispered, her voice breaking. "Please come home. Your family needs you, I need you, Henry needs you."

That last sentence took my heart and broke it in two. As Vera said it, I realized I would never get to see Henry grow up. I would miss his transition from the baby I knew into a small child, then into a teenager, then a man. I would miss all of that. If something ever happened to Vera and Benjamin, I surely hoped not, but if it did, I would never be the Godmother I had promised to be.

At that moment Benjamin came to the window too, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Honey, what are you doing?" He asked.

She turned to him and smiled a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"I thought I heard something," she murmured, "I guess I didn't."

"Come on then, you need to get away from that cold air, it will make you sick, and we don't need that," he said as he shut the window again with a firm shove.

They turned and walked back to my family.

"Vera and I need to be getting home, the nanny only stays till ten," Benjamin said quietly.

My mother was too wrapped up in her sobs to reply with anything but a nod. My father answered him.

"I suppose you need to get home to little Henry, and give Mrs. Listenbee a break. She's been taking care of him non stop since all this started."

Benjamin nodded and started to lead Vera toward the door, she complied for a second before she stopped and turned toward my father.

"You will call won't you? If you find out anything," Vera asked.

"Of course," my father asked.

"Good or bad," Vera whispered.

At that, my mother let out a strangled cry.

"Good or bad," father replied.

"Let us hope it's the former," Benjamin said as they headed out the door.

I rose out of the bushes and turned to watch my best friend and her husband walk hand in hand down the dark streets away from me towards their house.

The wind shifted as Edward ran over to me. I looked up at him as he held out his hand to me. I took it as we continued our path to my first victim's house. With each step I took, my sorrow turned into rage. It was not enough that those men had taken my life away, but they had made my family and friends suffer too. Royce and his friends would suffer too, I would make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That's probably the longest chapter yet! I hoped you all liked it!**

**Sorry there wasn't any killing in this chapter, I promise there will plenty in the next.**

**The next update is just around the corner, I'm already working on the next part of this chapter. **

**A huge thanks to MRS. CULLEN1122 for the suggestion of Rosalie finding out about Carlisle's real intentions when he turned her. It was all her idea! **

**So please PLEASE review! I hoped you guys had as much fun reading this part of the chapter and I did writing it! **

**Seriously, the more reviews I get for this the quicker part 2 of this chapter will be written and posted. Your reviews give me some serious inspiration!**

**-Elizabeth :D**


	13. Rage and Revenge Part 2

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 12: Rage and Revenge Part 2: A Justified Execution

**Disclaimer: I really don't have to say this again do I? I think everyone knows by now I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a high school sophomore that loves Twilight and writing.**

**A/N: So here's the second part to this chapter!**

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to make this chapter good, plus my life is getting super hectic with school, dance, and such, so I squeeze in writing time whenever I can. Then, when I had the chapter ready, my fanfic account was messed up and wouldn't let me upload a new chapter. So now that it is fixed, I hope this was worth the wait!**

**I'm going to split this chapter into three parts. Let me know what you think of this part two by hitting that little review button at the bottom. Yes, I know I'm begging for reviews, and I'm not ashamed of it. There's a lot of you I haven't heard from yet. I would really really REALLY like to hear what you think about this story. Seriously, I'll do anything for reviews (getting down on hands and knees and grovels). I love all my amazing readers! Every author/story favorite, author/story alert, and review makes me do a happy dance! :D**

****** ALSO I WOULD REALLY LIKE A BETA TO LOOK OVER MY GRAMMAR AND SUCH... but I'm not entirely sure how the whole beta process works. So if you want to be my beta or would like explain to me about how it works please either PM me or say so in a review. **

* * *

"Rage cannot be hidden, it can only be dissembled. This dissembling deludes the thoughtless, and strengthens rage and adds, to rage, contempt."

-James A. Baldwin

* * *

Edward and I continued down the dark streets of Rochester in search of justice. We didn't speak to each other, the both of us looking straight forward walking at a slow human pace, every step measured. Every once in a while Edward would hum a quiet tune under his breath, comforting me and keeping me calm for the time being.

I paid no attention to the familiar buildings as we passed them, my mind too consumed with the plan for tonight.

Edward had spent the past few days teaching me basic human anatomy; he had been through medical school twice because of Dr. Cullen's passion for medicine. He was as good of a teacher as I could hope to get, besides Dr. Cullen of course. Edward pointed out all the ways I could break a bone, all the nerves I could pinch to inflict the right amount of pain, but at the same time wouldn't spill any blood.

It all sounded really gross and barbaric when you first thought of it, but when you thought of who these people were, and what they did to me, I wasn't sure if it was enough.

All of a sudden Edward cleared his throat, catching my attention.

He had stopped walking, and we now stood in front of a large red brick house with black shutters on the many windows looking onto the street. The house wasn't quite as large as Royce's mansion, but it was big enough to show that no lower class family lived here.

According to the black mailbox this was the house of a Mr. Phillip Owens.

Not bothering to look back at Edward, I advanced to the back of the house, hoping there was an unlocked door or window I could get through. I could hear Edward behind me, feel the shift of the wind as he breathed in and out.

My body and mind were stuck in slow motion as I spotted a pair of large French doors leading into the house from the backyard. My feet shuffled forward making their way to the doomed man's house.

As I reached the doors, I saw many men gathered into the spacious living room. Swing music played loudly from the gramophone as men sat in large comfy looking armchairs smoking their cigars and drinking bathtub gin; some danced with women to the fast beat. As I looked closer, I couldn't believe what my infallible vampire eyes were showing me.

I expected Phillip to be here, after all this was his house. Phillip sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs a large cigar drooping from his smirk as three women surrounded him. But Phillip wasn't the only doomed man here tonight, Michael, Andrew, and John were all over by the pool table in the corner sipping on their gin, with ladies of their own.

"They're all here," I whispered, not sure if I was talking to Edward or myself.

"All except Royce," Edward added.

We watched the scene for a couple of hours, nothing ever changed, all the men stayed in their spot enjoying life; none of them know how close they were to death at the moment.

Then, Phillip started to look uncomfortable, and stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"If you'll excuse me ladies, I think it's time for me to get some shut eye," he said, stifling another yawn.

The girls reluctantly let him go with a few whimpers and complaints. Phillip stood up and stretched his arms one more time and walked slowly around the corner, about a minute later I heard him shut a door upstairs.

I continued to stand there, not entirely sure what to do. Edward was also quiet for a few seconds, then he whispered the word "go."

I turned and stepped away from the door looking at him with a confused expression. Go?

To clue me in, he looked up at a window on the second story of the house, at the old oak tree next to it, and then at me. Then I understood.

It was time.

Without really thinking about it, I took two steps backwards for momentum and ran towards the tree, climbing it in less than a second.

I balanced carefully on the edge of a sturdy limb and peeked into the open window.

The room was dark, the lights switched off. The only source of brightness was a slight light from the crack under the door that probably lead to to an adjoining bathroom. I could hear water running from a shower and steam slowly made it's way under the door. I could hear Philip inside whistling the upbeat swing tune I had heard earlier down at the party. The darkness in the room wouldn't hinder my attack, I could see perfectly fine with my vampire eyes.

The room had a very modern look toward it; the floor was a light polished wood and all the furniture was made from a dark cherry oak. A few pictures were hung on the walls and sat on the night stand. Some were pictures of Philip's family, an older couple presumably his parents were in a large picture frame next to the door and, ironically enough, a picture of him a Royce laughing at a carnival stood on his nightstand.

I searched in my coat pockets for my tan leather gloves, as to not leave any finger prints. I stretched them over my hands and took a deep breath to prepare me for what I was about to do.

I grabbed onto the window sill, bouncing a little on the tree branch to give me a good enough jump to land in the room. In one fluid movement I stood in the room, my feet made a much noise as a book being laid on a table.

My head quickly jerked up at the sound of the water being shut off in the next room. As the door knob twisted I ran to the dresser standing beside it, so that Phillip wouldn't see me right away.

Phillip came out of the bathroom still whistling the same merry tune. He had on light blue silk pajamas, and he dried his hair with a towel. As he was getting into the large bed, turned the covers down I decided it was time to make my appearance.

I ran over to the bedside table were he was, his back towards me. "Hello, Phillip," I whispered in his ear. Then I stepped back again towards the open window.

He whipped around like he'd been branded as he looked around sharply for the voice he had heard. I could see the sweat beads start to pool on his neck, his pupils dilate in the darkness out of fear.

I ran as fast as I could to the bedside table again to turn on the lamp then back toward the window. To him, it probably seemed like the lamp turned itself on.

With the little light in the room, Phillip could now make out my figure beside his open window, but he probably couldn't see that it was me in the shadows. His human eyes probably couldn't make out that much. So, I decided to help him out a little bit and stepped towards him, my head still bowed to where he couldn't see my face clearly.

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" He stammered, taking in the sight of me. I knew I must look like a fate worse than death with my ripped and bloody clothes from the last night of my night.

For the dramatic affect, I raised my head up slowly so that we were now face to face. I looked him in the eye as I said in the saddest voice I could manage, "You don't remember me, Phillip?"

He looked at my face frowning for a second, then understanding hit him. His eyes widened and his jaw slacked as he voiced his conclusion, "R-Ra-Rosalie? Rosalie H-Hale?"

I nodded, keeping my face solemn.

"B-Bu-But you're s-s-supposed t-to be d-dead," he said, not believing what his eyes were telling him.

"I am," I replied mysteriously, "No thanks to you and your buddies." And I really was dead; my heart beat no longer, there wasn't a pulse to be found inside me. Yes, I was existing, but I wasn't among the living.

He frowned once again, taking in this new information, then his eyes widened larger than before as he quietly, "A-are you her g-g-ghost?"

I almost laughed at his fear, but I supposed that's what I must've looked like with my tattered blood stained clothes and bone white, ice cold skin.

"No," I said, "I something much worse."

Before he could comprehend what I said, I kicked him square in the chest and he fell to the ground like a rag doll.

I almost laughed as he feebly attempted to escape me. He stood, fell, then stood again, and ran trying to make his way to the door. His hand was on the doorknob when I ran over to him using my vampire speed.

"You can't escape me," I said to him, "you are now just as weak and helpless as I was that night." He turned towards me, his eyes wide with fear. The vein in his neck vibrated impossibly fast, calling me to take a bite. My eyes locked onto that spot on his neck, and my throat started to dry out. I licked my lips wanting to drink from him so badly...

NO. I couldn't do that. I don't drink human blood.

But he wasn't human, he was a monster. A killer. One of the men who killed me.

The vampire in me saw no reason why I shouldn't drain this man this second. I was going to kill this man, why waste perfectly good blood?

I grabbed his neck roughly and lifted him so that his feet no longer touched the hard wood flooring. His feet kicked wildly and his hands clawed at my stone wrists.

I rubbed my thumb against the throbbing vein in his neck, venom suddenly pooled in my mouth, preparing for the bite. I tilted my head leaning in toward his neck, the gin and tobacco smell faded compared to the lilac and honey smell that came from his pulse point. My eyes drooped getting ready for the ecstasy that was Phillip's blood. My lips parted mere centimeters away from his neck. Then, a voice brought me out of my trance.

"Rosalie, that's not what you want. You don't want his blood. If you drink his blood, a part of him will be alive forever in you," Edward whispered from two stories down.

Edward was right. I wouldn't drink Phillip's blood. I didn't want any part of him in me.

"Please," he pleaded, " Please don't kill me! Show me mercy, Rosalie! Please! Please! I'm Sorry!" Tears spilled freely from his eyes as he tried to gasp for air, my grip tightened on his throat. I jerked away from his neck and looked at him with such fury that I could've scared the most powerful vampire in the world.

"MERCY?" I screeched, "YOU HONESTLY EXPECT MERCY FROM ME?" I gripped his neck even tighter, and slammed his head against the door.

I leaned forward so that our noses were almost touching as I bared my razor sharp venom-coated teeth at him. I glared at him, narrowing my eyes to where they were black slits.

"PLEASE!" He cried, his body shaking violently with the voice of his sobs.

I sat his feet down on the floor gently, and his heart beat slowed a little as he calmed down. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He thought I would let him go? I almost laughed at the thought...

I quickly stepped around so I was behind him at an angle as I placed my long, perfect, ice cold fingers on either side of his head and I bent down to his ear.

"I will no give you mercy," I spat.

With that, I turned his head sharply and a pop came from his neck and his body became limp in my hands.

His heart was still.

* * *

As I prepared to leave the room through the window, I looked back at the corpse of Phillip Owens.

I had positioned him in his bed to where, on first glance, one would think he was fast asleep. His eyes closed, hands folded on his stomach, and mouth slightly opened.

The wouldn't be any evidence for the police to find when people realized he was dead. I hadn't left any fingerprints, or any other type of DNA behind. Even if they did find something that lead to me, who would suspect someone that was already dead?

I stared at the corpse of a man that had done me so much harm and felt no guilt for what had happened to him. Killing Phillip Owen's wasn't murder, it was a justified execution.

* * *

I jumped from the window, landing on the soft grass half a second later.

Standing up, I realized I was face to face with Edward. We stared at each other for one long moment and suddenly, I was hugging him.

Edward froze on the spot for a second before he relaxed and returned the hug.

"Thank you," I said, "for being here, for helping me, for everything," I said as I squeezed him a little tighter. I couldn't say 'thank you' enough. If it weren't for Edward, I would've drained Phillip. And I would've regretted it for all eternity.

He shifted uncomfortably and I loosened my hold on him as I stepped back. Knowing my newborn strength probably hurt him a little bit, I smiled sheepishly in apology.

He smiled a crooked smile back in understanding.

"So, what now?" I asked. I knew the party was over; that meant Michael, Andrew, and John were probably back in their houses.

"We continue until all is righted," Edward replied as he took my hand and lead me back down the dark streets of Rochester.

**A/N: So there's the first murder! I hope it meets everyone's expectations! I can't tell you guys how sorry I am that you had to wait so long for this chapter! I promise the next chapter will appear much sooner!**

**Please review, even if it's just a simple "hey". Every time I get a review it makes my day!**

**-Elizabeth :)**


	14. Rage and Revenge Part 3

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 12: Rage and Revenge Part 3: We Could've Had It All

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Stephenie Meyer. Which means I do not own Twilight. I hope everyone knows that now.**

**A/N: YES I'M ALIVE! I know some of you were probably wondering about that... I can't say how sorry I am for keeping yall waiting! So much has happened to me these past couple months... it's been insane! Also, reality kicked in with finals and such so I hope everyone understands. I took extra time for this chapter, I thought it really deserved it because it's so important to Rosalie's character. Seriously, What you guys are reading is probably the fifth or sixth rewrite of this chapter. I think it turned out pretty great now :) I hope you like it!**

**Please review... (looks at you with puppy dog eyes) 0_0 I haven't heard from a lot of you judging by how many people have favorited this story and put it on alert. Stop by and say hi either in a PM or review! I also love people who leave anonymous reviews if you would rather I not know who you are or you don't have an account on here. I love you all for taking the time for reading this story (and putting up with my ridiculous delay between updates!) :)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF DESCRIPTIVE VIOLENCE.**** (I tried to keep it T rated though... please don't flame)**

**THIS IS ALSO MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. 5,190 WORDS! WOW! HOW'S THAT FOR TAKING UP THE WHOLE SUMMER?**

_**Music Inspiration for this chapter:**_

_**Apologize- One Republic**_

**_Back to Black- Amy Winehouse_**

**_Hurt- Christina Aguilera_**

**_I Don't Believe You- P!nk_**

**_All I Wanted- Paramore_**

**_Heartless- The Fray (Originally by Kanye West)_**

* * *

Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop.

-Anonymous

* * *

**_Nation's 4 Wealthiest Men Found Dead; Police Have No New Leads _**

My hands shook as they griped the page tightly, four men's names captured my attention on the front page. Philip Owens, Micheal Mansley, John Whitaker, and Andrew Atkinson were all dead by my hand, yet, I never felt remorse.

I laid the newspaper down on my bed. They were all dead. I killed them. Almost all, I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand; know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. And I think it worked.

The whole town was buzzing about the murders. It was Rochester's greatest mystery; theories ranged from karma to a serial killer. Nobody suggested Rosalie Hale, the presumably dead ex-fiancée of Royce King the Second. In fact, I hadn't been mentioned at all in weeks.

My name hadn't been in the newspapers for two weeks, all searches for me had been called off and I was pronounced dead. My family held an elaborate funeral, I even attended. I watched from afar, hidden behind a large gravestone a few rows over, as an empty coffin was lowered into the ground. I watched my family grieve; my father staring blankly at my headstone, silent tears trailing down his face, and my mother sobbing noisily into his chest. My two younger brothers cried, holding Vera's hands as she leaned onto Benjamin for support. They all looked so hurt, and there was nothing I could do. I had to let them believe I was dead.

The only person that wasn't convinced of my death was Royce King the Second.

Upon hearing that his accomplices were dead, he had locked him self in the thickest vaults the Bank of Rochester had to offer. He was protected by nine inch thick titanium steel and two top notch guards.

The news reporters had a fiasco, all wanting to get the scoop on the psychological breakdown of the son of the almighty Royce King Sr., but Royce King the Second apparently didn't speak anymore. He spent all his time in the protective vault in his father's bank.

Many people thought that he should be committed to the nearest asylum, but I wanted to congratulate him. He was right on track with my plans; maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought.

At that moment, a quick knock on the door gained my attention. I went to the my door and opened it revealing a overly calm Dr. Cullen with today's newspaper in hand.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," I said, a bright smile on my face.

"Rosalie..." Dr. Cullen started slowly. By the look on his face, I could tell he desperately needed to tell me something, but wasn't sure how to say it.

"Dr. Cullen..." I prompted, raising an eyebrow.

Dr. Cullen smiled but it looked forced. As he spoke, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Rosalie, have you read today's paper?" He questioned.

"Yes, I have," I replied curtly, knowing exactly where this was going. I looked pointedly at the folded newspaper on my bed then back at him.

"Rosalie, I know you did it," he said, his voice tight with emotion.

I nodded, unafraid to admit the truth to Dr. Cullen. He was more like a father to me than my human father had ever been.

"I just wanted to say, though I regret you had to kill to get your closure, I hope this will help you move on." Everything he said sounded very rehearsed.

"Thank you," I said, wanting to get back to my own business. Dr. Cullen seemed to understand as he turned to walk away to leave me to my thoughts. Then, he stopped mid-stride and turned back to me. He looked me straight in the eye as he asked me the next question.

"Just one more thing, Rosalie," he paused looking me straight in the eyes, his pure gold orbs piercing my scarlet ones.

I raised my eyebrows, hoping he wasn't asking me what I thought he was.

"Is Royce..." He didn't have to finish.

"Not yet," I whispered, averting my eyes to the floor. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes at my words. "But he will be. Soon."

I heard him sigh, and I cringed knowing how disappointed he was. It hurt Dr. Cullen when humans died, especially knowing he could stop it. He was such a caring soul, Royce, being the scum he was, didn't deserve the sympathy.

I looked up at the doctor, and saw how tense he was, his normally melted gold eyes hardened perceptively as he sighed once more.

"I see," he said, voice stiff, showing no emotion. He nodded curtly, and disappeared, closing the door behind him.

I sank down to my bed and put my head in my hands, my blonde curls fell down either side of my face.

I knew Royce's life had to end now. He hurt me, broke me, and my heart was irreparable.

* * *

A few hours later, I slipped the silky white material of a stolen wedding gown over my perfect figure.

I smoothed the wrinkles and looked into the mirror.

I couldn't deny it, I looked beautiful.

My dress was similar to the one I had picked out for my original wedding. The silky material flowed down my body and into a simple train on the floor. The neck was cut into a deep "v" exposing more of my ashen skin than was deemed proper by society. The sleeves were small curves on lace barely covering my shoulders, matching the material of my veil. My veil flowed gracefully down to my knees, flowing behind me as I moved in vampire speed, giving it a ghost like quality. It was perfect for appearing to be the fiancee back from the dead.

For tonight, I had opted for no makeup. My bone white face was framed by my soft pinned up curls. My lips gleamed a natural red, over my lethal venom coated teeth.

But I could not, and would not bite him. He would have no salvation.

Oh. I had thought of biting him, so many times I lost count.

I pictured his face contorting in pain as the fire of the change ripped through his body, and it gave me immense satisfaction. I would enjoy every scream of agony he let out. I knew exactly what he would feel if I bit him, and it made me want to do it that much more. However, I wan't sure that the burning, ripping, scorching, pain that was the transformation from human to vampire would be enough. He needed to feel more pain. He needed to pay for what he did to me.

Even if I changed him, he wouldn't live very long as a vampire. Edward had suggested it one day that we should change him and on the exact moment of his awakening to rip him apart and burn the pieces.

I almost conceded, except for the one requirement for his transformation.

I would have to taste human blood.

I refused to do that; I would make sure that my record stayed clean throughout my vampire life. I would not taste a single drop of human blood my entire existence. I would not be a monster.

Edward offered to be the one to change him, but I refused. If it was going to be done, I had to do it. So, it would not be done.

I looked up, and suddenly Edward stood beside me; I had been too enveloped in my own thoughts to notice him come in.

"You look beautiful," he said politely.

"Thank you," I replied, smiling at him. As did he, I thought.

Edward was extremely handsome, especially in his black tux he wore for tonight. I didn't understand why he felt the need to dress up too. He said he enjoyed the theatricality of my plan and wanted to take part in it.

I couldn't help but notice how gentlemanly he looked tonight. His hair was slicked back with some form of gel, and his golden eyes sparkled in the dim light given off by my lamp in the corner of my room.

Ignoring my internal blabbering I know he heard, he held his arm out for me. I took my bouquet of wilted violets and roses from the dresser in one hand and placed my other in the crook of his arm as we headed out the back door.

* * *

Mahogany walls and glass doors flew past me as I ghosted through the dark hallways of the Bank of Rochester. The building would seem completely empty to human eyes and ears, but I knew better; from the lowest floor in the largest vault the bank had came a quick, panicked heartbeat. Royce.

I picked up two more slightly calmer heartbeats; guards maybe? I hoped not, I didn't want to take innocent lives.

As I progressed though the bank, the vaults got slightly bigger. At the end of the long hallway, there was a lift. I closed the rickety, rusty metal bars, and pulled the lever the to down position. With a slight jerk, the elevator began to descend.

I didn't know if I was frustrated with the exaggerated slowness in which the elevator moved, or if I was grateful for the time to collect my thoughts.

I used my time I had been given for the latter.

I would finally get my revenge tonight. It was finally happening.

The murders of the other men were sort of preparation for this night, making sure I had proper control of my thirst. I didn't want any part of any of the men in me, though if I hadn't been successful in my resistance with the other men, it wouldn't be as bad as 'slipping up' with Royce. If I drank his blood it would ruin me; it would mean I had failed in his execution: part of him would survive inside me for all eternity.

The lift stopped with a sudden lurch, stirring me form my thoughts.

In front of me, a dimly lit wide hallway turned sharply to the right. The heartbeats I had heard upstairs amplified slightly louder, I could smell each individual scent. Peppermint, tobacco, rum, gin, and the strangest whiff of salt water. I heard small hiccups coming from somewhere on this floor; someone was crying.

I ghosted down the hall and stopped at the turn.

As quickly as I could, I peaked my head out, seeing my final destination.

A giant rounded metal door stood out from a sleek metal wall; it was gaurded by two incredibly large muscular men in police uniforms. The guard stood in their position on either side of the door, not knowing their impeding death stood watching them just around the corner. Neither one of them moved a muscle, other than an occasional breath or clearing their exhausted bleary eyes with a quick blink. I did not need Edward to read their minds; their bored expressions showed they were not expecting anything to happen, not tonight, not ever. They must have been paid large sums of money by Royce King Senior to stand guard over his only son for any period of time.

I withdrew my head from around the corner, the entire observation had taken less than a second; the guards did not notice me. I swept a stray blonde curl out of my eye and took a deep, but unnecessary breath. This was it.

Clearing my head of all thought, I ghosted around the corner, clutching my bouquet tight in my hands.

As I came into the guards' view, I smiled sweetly at them as not to frighten them. I watched their sleepy eyes go alert suddenly, and confusion sweep over their faces.

Their eyes raked my immortal body with obvious appreciation and lust, and that's what caused my undoing. The lust in their eyes was far to much for me to take, reminding me of that fateful night. In a split second, my sweet, welcoming smile turned into a fierce grimace; my lips curled back over my teeth and I let out a loud snarl. I bent my knees, throwing my bouquet of wilted flowers somewhere off to my left and my hands turned into vicious claws poised slightly behind me.

I saw the facial expressions of the guards change immediately, the lust still there though, as they too got ready for attack upon seeing my threatening position.

The one on my right was faster than the one to my left, he was ready with his gun like a trained minuteman. He aimed at me and fired as the other guard still fumbled with his ammunition.

The steel bullets he fired found no purchase against my skin, and with the loud bang of the first shot, the already quick heartbeat inside the vault started to race.

I ran with incredible speed toward the guard attacking me, and the other started to shoot. The bullets rebounded off my marble skin and into his chest. He fell to the ground clutching at his wound.

Once I had the other guard in a firm grip around the neck, I quickly snapped it. I smelt something delicious coming from the other guard, and I turned, dropping the body of my victim.

The man on the floor was dead, his sweet blood turning cold as it drained from his small wound in his chest.

_I must resist. _

I immediately stopped breathing, a technique I had learned from many hours of planning with Edward. The haze i hadn't realized the blood had created started to disappear. The back of my throat burned, yearning for the wet relief that was slowly flowed from the man's chest onto the floor. _Such a waste._

I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts, I had to get the guards out of here. They would ruin my plan, I would be too distracted by their dead bodies and the delicious blood oozing from them to properly kill Royce.

Without a second thought, I picked up the guard who was not bleeding and threw him over my shoulder. I took the other man by the ankle, as to not get any blood on my pristine white dress.

I dragged and carried them both to the lift I had rode down here. I opened the door and carefully set them down on the tacky carpet. Closing the door roughly, pressing the button for it to go upwards. I didn't care where the bodies went, as long as it was away from me. The lift containing the bodies went upand out of my sight, I let out the breath I had been holding as a sigh of relief.

A choked sob quickly averted my attention to more important matters.

I picked up my bouquet from where I tossed it earlier and straightened out any wrinkles in my dress.

In that moment, everything to be in slow motion. I walked with a careful human pace to the bank vault, although no one was around to see me.

Once I was in front of the door, I cocked my head to the side and listened.

Quiet sobs and murmurs came softly through the huge steel door, so quiet that human ears would've never picked it up.

I leaned in to the large silver door, reveling in the obvious torture of Royce King the Second.

Once I'd had enough, I grabbed hold of the giant vault handle, carefully turning it in random circular patterns. After a series of clicks, the door unlocked and swung forward as I stepped back to take in the scene in front of me.

Royce was cowering in the farthest corner from the door, sobbing a name. My name.

"R-R-Rosalie! S-Spare m-me! I didn't mean t-to k-k-kill you! I'M SORRY!" He shouted the last couple words. He was begging for his life, like I had begged for mine.

I took in his appearance, his dirty wrinkled clothes that he would've never been caught dead in outside this small room made up inside the vault. Royce, who had always been the epitome of perfection looked like a wreck.

His greasy hair had fallen out of his neat gelled fashion and hung limply around his face which was wet with his tears. He smelt heavily of alcohol and body odor, like he hadn't bathed in the weeks he had been guarded in his vault. He probably hadn't.

I wanted to kill him, quickly at first, and then I restrained myself. I had gone through the plan perfectly until now, and I wasn't going to stop now; I would take my time, bringing forth every bit of agonizing pain I could muster with my vampiric strength without killing him. Yet.

I walked in the room towards him at a ridiculously slow pace, even for a human, grasping my wilted flowers like I was walking down the aisle at my wedding. He hadn't noticed, his eyes squeezed shut, tears still finding their way underneath his eyelids to trickle down his face.

"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie," He moaned, "I-I'm s-sorry. S-so s-sorry."

"Oh, Royce," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster, " are you really? Are you sorry for what you did for me?"

"Y-Yes," he whispered between his broken sobs. "W-we almost had e-everything Rose. Then I t-took it aw-away! I was stupid! S-STUPID! I'm s-sorry!"

I didn't have it in me to feel pity for him. It was his fault that I was stuck like this forever.

I gave up on my slow human pace immediately. Rushing forward, I bent down in front of him so we were face to face, noses almost touching.

"Not as sorry as you should be," I spat, my voice full of venom.

He flinched at my tone, and for the first time looked up at my new appearance.

"W-why Rose, you're beautiful," he said, tears still running down his cheeks, but there was a look of awe in his eyes.

"It's because of what you did to me; it didn't come without a price. I died that night, Royce, but I didn't go to heaven or hell. I'm stuck here in a sort of limbo because of you." Pure rage made venom pool in my mouth. "I'm going to make you pay my price, Royce. You are going to pay for what you did to me."

"Please, Rosalie, please don't kill me! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" He started to sob harder than ever, his voice took on a desperate quality.

Paying him no mind, I continued on with the plan Edward and I had developed.

"Come now, Royce, you need to dry up the tears. Only tears of joy should be shown on our wedding day."

"W-Wedding? But y-you're dead, Rose..."

I ignored him and grabbed him under the armpits to hoist him up to a standing position. He didn't put up a fight, only looked at me rather curiously. This was going to be too easy.

"This is our wedding day, Royce. You proposed to me remember? We set the date together, May twenty-sixth. Don't you remember?" I spoke to him in a calming voice, and I heard his heart rate slow a bit in response. All was going according to plan.

"Of course I remember Rose. How though, Rosalie? How are you alive? You're supposed to be dead..."

I ignored his questions and took his hot hands in mine and he shivered at my cold touch.

"It's much more romantic in private, much better than the whole town witnessing our union." I said dreamily. Royce was thoroughly confused, I could see it on his face, hear it in his heartbeat.

I pretended as if nothing was wrong or strange about the situation as I grasped his hands tighter and spoke in a loving voice, "I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, take you Royce William King the Second, to be me lawfully wedded husband," I began squeezing his hands tighter as I said the words, eventually hearing sick crushing sounds as bones broke in my grip. He screamed. "To have and to hold from this day forward," I began inflicting gruesome painful injuries to him after every line. He screamed every time. " For better or for worse," Another scream, another injury. "For richer," He was on the ground now, sobbing and screaming with all the broken bones and internal bleeding. But I wasn't done yet.

"PLEASE ROSALIE!" He screamed, "HAVE MERCY!"

I pretended not to hear him as I made him suffer with every vow.

"For poorer," I said, kicking him in the gut with all my might sending him sailing into the wall. He hit it with a sickening thud, and slumped over.

"In sickness," I vowed enclosing my hand around his throat, cutting off his airways and and chance of screaming.

"And in health," my grip tightened on his throat, he was turning blue.

"To love," I lifted him off the ground, my grip growing ever tighter. He was now a deep shade of purple, his eyes started to roll to the back of his head. I shook him, and loosened my grip for him to get a small amount of oxygen in order to stay alive for a few more minutes. He couldn't even fight back, all the bones in his body were broken. He hung there loosely like a rag doll as I held him by the neck against the wall.

"And to cherish," I said, banging his head sharply against the wall.

"From this day forward," this time, as my fingers tightened around his neck again there was a sickening crunch. His neck broke, and his eyes grew wide. His lower body became even more slack than before, if it was even possible.

I broke his neck, but he still wasn't dead, just paralyzed. The trickiest part of the plan was over.

"Till death do we part," I brought him off the wall and quickly changed the position of my hands, they were now on either side of his face. I still held him up, but I adjusted him so his feet touched the floor like he was standing.

"You may now kiss your bride," I whispered, planting my lips to his as my grip on either side of his head became tighter.

"Rosalie," he rasped back against my lips, his voice sounded like sand paper had rubbed his neck raw. "Rosalie, I'm sorry. I took everything away and I am so sorry. We really could've had it all, and I destroyed it. I'm sorry."

I went numb. I did not know what to feel. I continued as if my body was controlled by something else. Everything had to go according to plan.

It pressed my hands harder against his face, my lips harder against his in my pain.

With one last resounding crack, Royce King the Second died in my hands.

I still didn't feel anything. No relief. No anger. No pain. I felt nothing.

My body continued to work as if the plan had become a demon in my mind, possessing me to do its will.

The last step: destroy the body. Destroy all evidence.

My hands found the wooden furniture that resided in the room without me telling them to. They split it into pieces suitable for burning without my instruction. The plan had taken over.

Knowing he would have one on him at all times, because of his obsession for cigarettes, I searched his pants pockets for a lighter and found one in his back pocket.

I started the fire without really knowing how I did it and threw the lit lighter on the pile of wood I gathered.

It immediately burst into flames. I knew I should get away, fire was the only thing that could harm a vampire. I remembered a conversation with Esme, during the time I had spent at my window. She informed me all about vampires, their traits, how we got energy from blood, and even how we could die.

_"The only way to kill a vampire is to rip them apart and burn the pieces. Fire is the only thing that kills us," _She had said 'matter of factly'. Being the wife of a doctor had rubbed off on her.

_'Fire is the only thing that kills us'... _I watched the flames grow and engulf Royce's body. At that moment I remembered his last words: 'We could've had it all, and I destroyed it.'

Grief overwhelmed me at that point.

He was right, he had taken it all away. What was left of my future had been destroyed, there wasn't anything left for me. I wouldn't have love, I had the chance with Royce and it had obviously failed. I had been in love with the idea of love, and that's all I was ever meant to have. I was a vampire, my soul gone forever, I had nothing left.

Numbness washed over me again and I slowly walked over to lay down beside Royce. I closed my eyes and waited for the flames to engulf me.

All I felt, all I saw, and all I was became blackness and dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! IT'S MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER! Of course we all know what happens, but the question is: how? I promise it will be realistic. I have a pet peeve for ridiculous and completely unbelievable plots. Plus, this is CANNON! Fits right in with SM's creation. So, what will happen? I'll tell you next time! I also promise that the next update will be much sooner. My creative juices are flowing ;) PLUS THERE IS A PIC OF ROSE'S WEDDING DRESS ON MY PROFILE!**

**If you care to know why I was gone for so long I have a long list of excuses. If you really want to know they involve my dance company and real life drama, it's really quite fascinating. My life is officially a soap opera. It will also be super easy I expect to write Emmett pretty soon due to real life inspiration (yes that means a guy was part of my real life drama!) So I ho****pe you are excited about some Emmett love and angst! **

*************Remember that I still take scene suggestions! PM me or leave it in a review if you have some ideas!**********************************

**PLEASE REVIEW! PEOPLE WHO REVIEW ARE AMAZING! **

************* Also, if you like Harry Potter, check out my new fic "Always" I think it turned out quite good. If you like it, vote on the poll on my profile on if it should be bigger than a one 's Snape/ Lily Potter centric with Snape's feelings the night she died. It's uber sad. **

**Until next time! **

**-Elizabeth :)**


	15. How to Heal

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 13: How to Heal

**Disclaimer: I'm a fanfiction writer. I don't get anything for this… but reviews would be nice ;)**

**A/N: Thanks to Sand n' Sable and EsmeAliceRose for reviewing last chapter! You guys are great!**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, and all of you who have put me on alert/ favorites! It means so much to me! (Plus it makes the next chapter come out that much faster wink wink)**

**Here's the next installment… it's more of a filler chapter really. We need to know what happens to Rosalie between killing Royce and finding Emmett. That's where I come in. Emmett will be coming soon though! I can't wait to write him!**

**Leave a review if you like it! (Even if you don't… I like constructive criticism too) Your opinion means the world to me!**

********I've noticed I have readers from multiple countries! How exciting! Leave a review in any language you like! I'm pretty good at Spanish and French and my brother is fluent in German so I'll be able to figure out what you're saying ;)**

**Music Inspiration:**

**Someone Like You- Adele**

* * *

The hottest love has the coldest end.

-Socrates

* * *

Though my eyes were closed, I knew exactly what was happening.

I could feel the heat of the fire inching closer to my skin with every second that passed; I could hear the cracking of embers as it moved towards me.

I opened my eyes and looked towards the reason I was here: Royce. I was going to die tonight, at his side.

Even in death, he was every bit as handsome as he was the first day I met him at the bank. His eyes were still that intense blue, glazed and fixed staring into nothingness. It made me remember a time when his eyes were just as glazed...

_I laid there, naked in the back alley somewhere between my house and Vera's. My body at the mercy of Royce and his friends._

_"NO!" I screamed, but it didn't do me any good. I continued to kick and fight although nothing found purchase against their skin._

_"Come now, don't be like that doll," Andrew crooned, stepping away from me and zipping his fly back up,"Royce hasn't even had the pleasure to know his bride to be yet."_

_I screamed louder than ever, hoping in vain that someone would hear. Kicking wildly, my legs only continued to only meet air. I didn't even know why I screamed anymore, no one had heard me all night, why would they hear now?_

_"Royce! It's your turn!" Hooted Michael. I continued to scream, never giving up, no matter how hopeless it seemed._

_"QUIET!" One of them yelled, "Someone will hear! John, shut her up! If she keeps on like this, we'll be caught for sure."_

_John moved closer, cutting off my ear-splitting screams with his large hand, which I promptly bit, and screamed even louder._

_"Ouch!" He yelled, uncovering my mouth. Finally, I aimed a punch at his jaw, and skin made contact with skin. _

_"STUPID SLUT!" John yelled, his drunken eyes full of rage._

_"It's okay, Johnny, I can shut her up," Royce came through his pack of buddies. His blue eyes unfocused and glazed from the gin he held in his hand. With more force than ever, he grabbed the back of my bleeding head and pressed his lips to mine. I kicked and punched more, hoping to get him off me before he could defile me again the way the other men had. _

_He slammed my head against the cement, and a loud crack resounded in my ears, all became unfocused, and the world spun around me._

_"It's time you learned some manners, Rossse." He slurred my name, giving me a clumsy smile, and I screamed so loud my voice broke._

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" Royce said, his face contorting in drunken rage, and he brought his hand down across my face. I could feel the burn of each fingermark across my cheek. Then, his hand flew towards my face again as he straddled me.__"You WILL obey me!" _

_I looked up, my eyes blurry with my tears and saw his blue eyes glazed over with a mix of drunkenness, lust, and rage._

I couldn't help but let out a choked dry sob as I closed my eyes again, welcoming the heat of the fire that was mere inches from my skin now. My heart clenched in pain, I would never know true love. Royce had taken my heart and ripped it in two, I was nothing but a shell of the girl I once was. I was no longer Rosalie Hale, she died that night in the back alley of Rochester.

The flames that were so close to me now, and I thought about what would happen to the Cullens after I died; I had grown to like them, maybe even love them.

Esme and Carlisle were the parents I never had. They loved me unconditionally, it didn't matter to them that I had been the beautiful Rosalie Hale. They never once took advantage of my looks or popularity. They never treated me different, I was just another girl in the town of Rochester, New York. That meant more to me than they would ever know.

I didn't really know what Edward was to me yet. I had wanted him to be my lover, but it wasn't meant to be. I wasn't meant to be loved.

Instead, Edward was like my brother. He was there for me in times of need, but not in anyway that might suggest more than just a family tie. He was just Edward, and I was just Rosalie. We were brother and sister.

I regretted I had never told the Cullens hold I felt about them, they would never know how much they meant to me; how much I loved them.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the could of smoke that formed in the small room, and my mind became blank as I waited to die. The flames now made contact with my skin, licking little spaces at my neck and charring the bloodstained wedding gown. A sickeningly sweet smell mixed with the smell of burning flesh my my nose. _This was it._

Out of nowhere, I heard a loud bellow coming from inside the room with me.

"NO!" Someone shouted, but it was too late.

The fires rose around me, and I couldn't see anything but the orange and red flames that formed a fence around me.

"ROSALIE!" The person shouted, the voice sounded remarkably like Edward's.

Just then, Edward burst through my flaming prison. His face cracking like broken marble as the fire tried to engulf us both. The heat was so close now, I started to to burn.

"COME ON ROSALIE! DON'T DO THIS!" He shouted, his eyes flaming like the fires that rose ever higher.

I didn't respond... I didn't know how to.

Instead I kept quiet.

Edward cursed, and the next thing I knew Edward dove into the fire after me. Before I could blink, we were outside. He held me bridal position in his arms, looking from right to left in the cold night air looking to see if anyone was watching. Seeing to deem it as clear, he took off into the night. I fell into a world all my own, one where non of this existed and all was right in the world.

* * *

I came to, feeling incredibly weak for a vampire.

_Where was I?_

I opened my eyes and looked around. My confusion doubled as I took in my surroundings.

I was in my room at the Cullen's. The cream colored walls around me were bathed in sunlight from the enormous window behind the vanity to my right. I was buried in the mounds of white covers and overstuffed pillows, sinking into the deep depths of my mattress. I wasn't sure what happened... Was I still a vampire?

Raising one arm, I observed the unnatural whiteness of it. The sun shone fun the window, causing a thousand different rainbows to rebound off my skin and onto the walls.

Yes, I was still a vampire.

But the question that puzzled me was still unanswered... How did I get back to the Cullen house?

I remembered resigning to my fate, letting the flames lick my skin, ready to die in Rochester's bank beside my fiancee. I knew I was about to die, but here I was perfectly fine and completely alive... What happened?

I rose from my bed, heading to my vanity. Sitting in the elaborate metal chair, I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My face was wiped clean of all makeup and gore. My own pale face stared blankly back at me, but it still didn't seem like my face. My nose was too angular, my lips too full to be mine from human birth. My deep expressive blue eyes were gone, replaced by a strange shade of red. All the weeks of hunting with Edward or Dr. Cullen were slowly turning my eyes to the brilliant gold that was present on all 'vegetarian vampire's' faces. Flecks of gold appeared in my irises and the red wasn't quite as red as they had been. Now they were a deep amber color, not quite the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. But I was a killer. I had killed seven men.

I would never get used to my new vampire face, as many times as I looked in the mirror. Not that I was complaining, I was beautiful and the beauty I now possessed pleased me. My parents would be proud. Their daughter was now the most beautiful thing on the face of the earth, however, they would never see it. To them, their daughter was dead. She was buried in the Rochester Cemetery, beside grandmother and grandfather. They would never know she was still very much alive, living two blocks away with the prestigious Cullen family.

I looked at my golden hair in the mirror, the only thing that remained the same though my transformation. It was so tangled, but still free of blood. Normally it reached to the small of my back, but now it was so matted that it barely reached past my elbows. I picked up the silver brush and began to sort out the mass of curls.

As I gently brushed each individual curl, and it returned to its normally smooth state, I heard the house come alive.

A rustling came from Edward's room across the hall. I sniffed the air, the scent of Dr. Cullen and Edward was extremely strong, almost assaulting my nose. Another smell I recognized from the night before came to my senses; a sickly sweet smell and the scent of burnt skin. It was so much stronger than last night.

My hair was completely smooth as I continued to brush it absentmindedly, my mind still on the happenings of the other people in this house. I listened closely and I heard more movements throughout the house.

Esme was downstairs, cleaning. She wasn't humming like usual, in fact her breathing was irregular, hitching in an odd way every so often... Almost like she was crying.

Dr. Cullen was equally silent. From Edwards from, there were two sets of breathing; one slow and even the other anxiously breathing in a fast pace.

The doctor's scent came more rapidly from Edward's room, so I could safely guess that he was the anxious one. But why? Dr. Cullen was never anxious. He was always so assured and calm, ready to take on any problem with his vast experience and knowledge that came from living so long.

If the rapid breathing belonged to Dr. Cullen, then that meant the shallower breathing belonged to Edward. His scent came in a steady flow as he calmly breathed in and out.

All of a sudden, Dr. Cullen gave a heavy sigh and walked briskly out of the room, past my door and down the stairs. In a few seconds, he was in the kitchen with Esme. With a slight rustling of clothes, the two embraced.

"Esme," he whispered, his voice distraught. He sounded every year of his age.

"Carlisle," Esme whimpered. For a while, all was still. The only sounds were Edward's soft breaths and the sobs of Esme downstairs.

"Oh, Carlisle," Esme cried, "Will he be alright?"

A moments pause lingered through the air, as if he was trying to decide the best way to answer Esme's question.

"He's in a stable condition right now, and I imagine he will be fine. He just needs time." his voice was broken, barely above a whisper.

What was wrong with Edward? What had happened to him?

Then I remembered.

I had made him wait outside the bank. I told him that this was something I needed to do alone. It took some persuading, but he eventually came around. He agreed to stay outside of the bank, in the shadows where onlookers wouldn't see him at first glance. He made me promise him that should I need him at any time, I would call for his help. With our vampire hearing, I could plainly speak it as if he were next to me, and he would hear. He told me he'd also be listening to my mind, keeping tabs on my blood lust. If anything seemed to go out of hand, he would be there whether I wanted him there or not. I had promised to be careful; I had promised to not do anything stupid. I had done something incredibly stupid, and now Edward was paying for my mistake.

"A-And R-R-Rosalie?" Esme sobbed.

"She will be fine," Dr. Cullen answered.

Esme sobbed harder probably from relief. It made me feel horrible about what I had tried to do. She really cared about me, and her husband did too.

"W-We c-c-came so close to l-l-losing them both," Esme dry sobbed.

"Indeed we did," Dr. Cullen's voice trembled. "It's a wonder they both aren't ash right now."

At that, Esme positively wailed.

"I c-can't l-lose another child, Carlisle. I just c-c-can't." The desperation in her voice broke my heart.

The couple stayed quiet for a while, and Esme's sobs quieted to low sniffles.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Esme begged.

"Positive," her husband replied. "Edward go the worst of it. The flames barely touched her, only one spot on her neck."

I put the brush back down on the vanity, and looked closely in the mirror. Brushing my long blonde hair back, there was something that could be considered a scar. My skin looked like the marble it resembled, a large crack had formed down the side of my neck. I twisted my neck from side to side, looking right to left. It didn't hurt, but I had a feeling I shouldn't do that if I wanted it to heal.*****

I didn't understand what had happened. Vampires were supposed to be invincible, their skin impenetrable. My skin shouldn't be cracked, I shouldn't be here looking in the mirror; I should be dead from the burn of fire.

This would be something to ask Dr. Cullen later.

Right now, I wondered how Edward was.

Attempting to make as little noise as possible, I glided to the door. My footsteps were so fast they hardly touched the ground. I opened the large oak door of my room, a slight squeak issuing from its frame. Looking both ways out of the crack, I determined that no one was there to see me, so I ran as fast as I could to Edward's room right across the hall.

I felt slightly rude as I opened the door without knocking, especially since Edward had never allowed me into his room before.

Stepping across the threshold, the familiar scent of honey, lilac, and sunshine filled my nose and lungs.

Edward's room didn't look like a bedroom at all. A large wooden piano dominated the majority of the room. On top of it, a delicate crystal candelabra sat; each individual crystal lit up like a diamond from the sun shining brightly from the window behind it. Almost as a second thought, a black leather couch was shoved up against a wall that was covered with books. On that couch, covered in a checkered quilt was Edward. His golden eyes focused on me as I stood in the threshold of his door. He didn't say a word.

We stood there for what seemed like hours, never speaking, never moving.

Finally, I broke the silence.

"Edward..." I began, "I- I just wanted to say I was sorry." I held my breath, awaiting an answer.

He didn't reply, his eyes only seemed to harden, flecks of betrayal ignited in his eyes. I felt compelled to continue.

"I know it was stupid Edward. But, I didn't see another way."

His jaw clenched, and I noticed a long crack running from the edge of his mouth to underneath his shirt. His neck resembled a broken mirror, shattered pieces of marble covered most of the skin there. He was much worse than me.

"Edward," I begged. I didn't like this silence between us.

At my pleading, Edward's jaw slackened, his eyes melted and the sympathy I found in them made me want to crawl into a hole.

"Why Rosalie?" His voice was rough.

I didn't want to look at him anymore, so I averted my eyes to the floor. Edward's voice was just as soft as he continued.

"I don't understand, Rosalie. I heard everything in your mind, heard all your reasoning and I still don't understand."

I took a deep breath, it sounded like a sigh.

"Have you ever loved someone, Edward?"

I heard his breath hitch. Then, he responded so quietly that I hardly heard him:

"No," he said.

"I did," I said, my voice welling up with emotion. "I thought I did, at least. He was perfect. He was rich, handsome, and had a respectable name. He was everything I ever wanted. Then I ruined it all. I could've called my father to escort me home; maybe even got Benjamin to do it. Royce liked alcohol, so I should've known something like that would happen. If it wasn't Royce, who then? I wasn't smart for an eighteen year old girl to walk home unattended in Rochester, and I knew that. I was raped, Edward. Those scars take time to heal, if they ever do. Royce was the man I needed, he was my one chance and I blew it. He's dead, his friends are dead, and _I'M _dead! What am I supposed to do now with my life? Vampires don't have souls! They don't _love! _I died when Dr. Cullen changed me. There's nothing for me anymore."

"You didn't have to commit suicide," Edward said plainly.

"I didn't?" I yelled back, I could feel the tears that would never come well up in my eyes. " What am I supposed to do then, Edward? I don't know what I am anymore, who I am anymore. This," I yelled gesturing to my perfect immortal form, "Is not me. This is not my body. Honestly, I don't care if I don't have a soul. I just don't want to be suck like this for an eternity! Maybe if I had survived that night, human, I could've moved on. I could grow, I could find someone else to make me happy, I could've forgot about Royce, I could've had _children_, and grandchildren. If all this hadn't happened my family wouldn't think I was dead when I'm really perfectly fine and right down the street! No one loves me anymore, Edward. I not able to be loved."

I closed my eyes as the reality of my words sunk in.

I was a soulless monster incapable of being loved.

Edward sighed and the leather of his couch shifted as he adjusted his position. When I opened my eyes, his gold ones were staring directly into my red ones.

"Rosalie, you are loved. We all love you, Carlisle and Esme especially. I know it's hard to adjust to being a vampire, I was there once. Give it time and you'll see just how important you are."

* * *

***In describing Rosalie's/ Edward's injuries I took a little snippet from the New Moon movie. To me it seemed really unrealistic for them to get out of the on thing that can kill them completely unscathed. So, when I describe their injuries please relate back to the scene in New Moon where Edward fought Felix. I liked that one little effect in the movie, where Felix slammed Edward's head into the floor, creating cracks in Edward's face. However, for the sake of this story, it takes quite a while to heal, not just the few seconds it takes in the movie. I hope you guys liked it!**

**A/N: SO PLEASE REVIEW! ALL LANGUAGES ARE WELCOMED! I CAN FIGURE THEM OUT SOMEHOW! **

**STORY REPORTS:**

** I've updated "Jacob Black's Guide to Being a Werewolf"! Some Sam/ Emily in the new chapter!**

**If you like Harry Potter, I've got quite a few stories in that series now:**

**1)"Always"- A Snape/Lily centric one shot. Snape visits her house in Godric's Hollow after Voldemort's attack.**

**2)"How It Feels"- Ron/Hermione angst plus Hermione/Harry friendship. Hermione's feelings during the Half-Blood Prince scene where she see Ron kissing Lavender and Harry comforts her.**

**3)"Making Other Arrangements"- Harry/ Hermione friendship. The scene that takes place after "How It Feels" in the library. Hermione vents her anger of Ron choosing another girl while she struggles ****inside.**

**4)*COMING SOON* "Musings of a Love Potion Clouded Mind"- Ron thoughts under the effects of Romilda's Potion in Half-Blood Prince.**

**5)*COMING SOON* "Unintentional"- Ariana Dumbledore's thoughts on her uncontrollable magic, through the murder of the three muggle boys to her own demise.**

**CHECK THEM OUT!**


	16. Painful Goodbyes and Moving On

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 14: Painful Goodbyes and Moving On

**Disclaimer: I don't get paid for this. I'm not SM. But reviews are good enough payment ;)**

**A/N: I love all my reviewers! Thanks to ****twilightlvr4vr and midnighthuntress808 for last chapter's reviews!**

_******** I'M CHANGING MY PEN NAME**_** on Saturday, October 1 , 2011 (I'm giving everyone a week to read this before I change it) Please either review or PM me so I know you are reading this story. I will reply to you with my new pen name so hopefully I don't lose any readers.**

**I'm starting to write other things than Twilight fanfiction (Harry Potter, and soon to be a couple of Disney Stories) so I think it's necessary. I wanted to let you all know so there's no confusion. I hope this doesn't upset anyone.**

**On that note… Here's the next installment! The reviews were so nice last time that I decided to update quicker ;) The more reviews the faster I update!**

* * *

Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed,

is so you can open one that leads you to the perfect road.

-_Firework _by Katy Perry

* * *

To say life was different since I killed Royce would be an understatement.

The Cullens never let me out of their sight. It was beyond frustrating. I guess they thought I would flee the moment I was alone.

Also, the town had conjured up a fascinating story surrounding Royce's death. The cause of the fire that enveloped most of the bank of Rochester was a mystery, but witnesses swore they saw the lovely ghost of Miss Rosalie Hale, the late fiancee of the great Royce King, gliding across the lawn in front of the bank, hand in hand with Royce's spirit as she led him to the afterlife.

It was all very romantic.

However, Dr. Cullen and Esme were not pleased; Edward and I had been sighted running at vampire speed, not to mention I was supposed to be dead. They suggested we leave immediately, before there was a further investigation on my murder. I was firm in my opinion about staying in Rochester, the city I had grown up in, as I demanded we stay. Edward proposed we stay, as to avoid suspicion. He said it was still too early to move without attracting attention. So it was certain, despite my wishes, that we were moving; maybe not now, but it was somewhere in the near future. Esme comforted me, saying it was all just a part of the vampire lifestyle. I didn't respond because I didn't know how to. Yes, moving may be part of the lifestyle I lived, but I never chose this life for myself. The days after our conversation, I stayed in my room watching the bustling streets of Rochester out of my large window, hoping in vain that we would never move from this place I called my home.

The Summer of 1933 came, Rochester was extremely warm; citizens walked about in their skimpiest attire, the more conservative men and women simply looked on with a look of disgust as they haughtily fanned themselves.

I had taken a liking to watching my family from afar on the cloudier days that I could go outdoors. Dr. Cullen and Esme frowned at that, but Edward seemed to understand.

Edward and I learned more about each other as time passed. He explained more about his life before he was changed, about the close family bonds he'd had. I didn't know what was worse; seeing my family grow up and move on without me, or if they had died like Edward's had.

He started to see me differently too. He came with me on occasion to watch my family. He told me he no longer saw me as the ignorant Rosalie Hale, that I really was his sister.

_Sister..._ I couldn't help remembering my two younger brothers. They and Vera missed me most of all. On their birthdays, I left an anonymous present from me on the doorstep, toy cars for my brothers and little trinkets for Vera. They were completely miffed by the mysterious presents, but it was better to not sign the name of a dead person to the gifts. It was the least I could do to help their pain.

The most painful moment for me was Henry's first birthday. I watched from the window as he sat in his highchair and got cake all over his face. He was so sweet...

His dimples became more prominent as he laughed and clapped his hands. His tight curls bounced as he did.

I yearned again for the baby I would never have.

Things changed in Rochester without me; the town once centered on the blossoming romance between the wealthiest son in America and the most beautiful girl was forgotten. Rochester, New York moved on to the latest scandal forgetting the one before it. Even my family eventually moved on.

I broke down as Vera and Benjamin had a beautiful baby girl nine months later. A short birth announcement in the local newspaper reduced me to dry sobs.

Rosalie Lillian O'Conley was born on March 17, 1934. She weighed six pounds seven ounces.

For the first time in nine months I visited the house on Chili Avenue, Benjamin and Vera's house.

It was still just as modest as I remembered it, the white panel siding just slightly aged. The green shudders opened wide, inviting all to look in upon the happy scene inside.

I peeked through the window, and nothing prepared me for what I saw.

Maybe my own family had forgotten me, but if Vera hadn't thought of me for one moment I was seriously mistaken. Vera sat in an antique rocking chair in the corner by the small fireplace, holding a cooing baby in her arms. Tears slid down her face as she looked at the child of my namesake. Tears that should have been happy ones came from miserable eyes as she murmured words of love to her baby. The entire scene was so private, I felt like I should turn away.

Benjamin came up, a slight smile on his face as he looked adoringly upon his wife and children, Henry was playing on the floor with his toys.

"Vera, honey, are you sure it was a good idea to... to name her after Rosalie? I won't help you move on."

Vera cringed a little at the mention of my name, tears falling steadily from her eyes.

"Rosalie was my best friend. It's only right we name our little Rosie after her." She looked at her husband with such love and devotion, more so than she did that fateful night. Through my death, I had brought this family even closer together.

I watched the family get ready for bed, and Vera placed her daughter in her cradle by the window I kept vigil at. The baby was perfectly positioned so that I could see every detail in her beautiful face.

Her hair was wispy curls of blonde that didn't match either parent. Blue eyes shined with vivid curiosity out the window, the exact shade of my human ones; so dark they were almost purple. I could feel her gaze penetrate me as we stared at each other, then, she reached her arms out towards me as if she wanted me to hold her. Her little chubby hands grabbed into the air in my direction as she giggled and blew bubbles.

For the first time in a while, I smiled.

I carefully waited by the window out of sight until Vera, Benjamin, and Henry were fast asleep. After I heard the three heartbeats slow to a rhythmic pattern and their breath even to a peaceful inhale, exhale, I slipped in through the window.

First, I went to Vera and Benjamin's room. The master bedroom was quite small, but still cozy. I no longer looked at the O'Conley house with a sense of inferiority, I found the quaintness oddly comforting now. Vera and Benjamin slept in each others embrace in the middle of the bed, both faces were content in sleep so I made sure as to not make any noise as I wondered their room. I placed my hand on Vera's shoulder and she frowned, then immediately relaxed and smiled in her sleep.

"Vera," I whispered, "Thank you. Thank you for being there for me, for being my friend. You were my only true best friend, you were always there for me when I needed you. I hope that you can move on, that little Rosalie and Henry will help you not forget our wonderful friendship, but remember it with fondness and forget the hurt and pain that the end created. I'm sorry we can't be friends anymore. I wish this hadn't happened."

I turned to Benajamin and whispered a silent thanks for keeping Vera together, then I left the room without a look back.

I ghosted down the hall to what had been Henry's nursery almost a year ago. Inside, there were two cribs. In one, Henry slept peacefully sucking his thumb. I glided over to his crib and carefully picked him up, keeping my vampire strength under control.

Henry never made a sound, he woke up and his beautiful brown eyes stared at me with recognition well beyond his years. He smiled back at me, his new teeth showing a little in the gums. I stoked his curly brown hair, as I cooed words of love into his ear. I choked back a sob as I reluctantly placed him back into his crib. He waved at me, just like he used to and I waved back and blew a kiss and I moved to the other crib. Rosalie's crib.

She laid there, awake and alert. She looked nothing like her parents, I didn't have a clue where the blonde hair came from, as Vera's was brown and Benjamin's was red. As I looked into her sweet blue eyes, I realized she looked alarmingly like me. If I could've cried, my face would have been drenched with tears. I slowly picked the little girl up out of her crib and held her close to my still heart. Like Henry, she never made a sound. In fact, her small head nuzzled into my breast as if she liked my cold touch and wanted me to hold her closer. I loved this little infant that I would never know, I wanted to grip her tightly to my body in my pain, but I knew I couldn't, I would hurt her. So, I carefully stroked her soft blonde curls that so closely resembled my own, and sobbed dry sobs. I slid to the floor, still holding the wonderful baby girl with my name in my arms.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried, but eventually the sun began to rise and the inhabitants of the house were waking up.

"Ben, I think both kids actually slept through the night," Vera's voice came from the other side of the door.

Of course, I had forgotten. I wasn't normal for newborn babies to sleep through the night without a sound, like Rosalie had. As fast as I could without hurting her, I placed the baby back into her crib with a quick kiss to the forehead that made my throat burn, then turned and jumped out the second story window.

Once I landed, I ran back to the Cullen house as fast as I could, pausing only for a moment to look back at the white and green house on Chili Avenue for the last time.

The sun was rising higher in the sky, shadows disappeared and I pushed my feet ever faster in hopes that I would reach the Cullen house ten blocks away before the sun shone on my diamond skin.

I ran faster and faster, I was flying between alleyways to impossibly fast for human eyes to catch. The second I met the lone mansion on the edge of the forest, I jumped without hesitation onto the second floor window landing inside my room with as much noise as a book being laid on a table. There I collapsed into a heaping mass of dry sobs on the floor.

I cried harder than I ever cried. I cried for my lost humanity as I had so many times before, I cried for the loss of my only real friend, I cried for Vera's deep sense of loss for someone that wasn't really dead, I cried for Henry, and most of all I cried for Rosalie. I cried for the little girl with my name and finally, I cried because I would never see her grow up. My heart broke there on my floor in the Cullen house in Rochester, New York.

After hours elapsed and the sun was high in the sky and streaming in the window from the opposite angle than it did this morning, I had dry sobbed so much I couldn't sob any more. Then, my door opened and Edward Cullen walked over to sit beside me in the floor. I adjusted myself so that I was sitting, too.

Edward didn't say a word. All remained silent until I spoke.

"She had a girl, Edward. Vera had a little girl. She's beautiful, all smiles, just like Henry. She has gorgeous blonde hair and dark blue eyes. I don't know how Edward, but she looks just like me. Just exactly like me." My voice sounded so proud and so broken. Edward didn't seem to understand as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's great!" Edward offered. "Maybe we could go and..." He trailed off seeing the look on my face.

"I did this morning. I actually held her, my throat burned a little but that was all... but that's not the point Edward."

He gave me a curious glance, clearly wanting to know what made me so upset.

I observed his face for a little bit, taking in every detail for a moment. His injuries from months ago had healed nicely, like mine had. You would never know they had been there.

I took a deep breath as a sharp pain pierced my heart from what I was about to say.

"Her name is Rosalie. Rosalie Lillian." I said, my voice breaking.

At that, Edward enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

Neither of us spoke for a while again. He let go, looking me directly in the eyes as he spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"We need to move, Rosalie. You need to move. We need to get you out of this town, away from all the memories."

As much as I wanted to stay in the city I grew up in, I knew deep down in my heart he was right. It was time.

I nodded stiffly in response, my voice not seeming to cooperate with my wishes.

Edward nodded in response, and rose from his position by my side.

"I'll go tell Carlisle."

* * *

**A/N: So here we go! I'm really trying to wrap up Rosalie's self loathing and crying, it's really depressing. You know what that means? One more chapter of moving then EMMETT! YAY! I hope you guys are as excited as I am! **

_**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS!**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**_

**IF YOU HAVEN'T HAD THIS ON STORY ALERT/ FAVORITES OR REVIEWED OR EVEN PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT/ FAVORITES PLEASE CONTACT ME THROUGH A PM OR REVIEW SO I CAN CONTACT YOU WHEN I CHANGE MY PEN NAME! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE! **

**For anonymous reviewers: this story will remain the same name. You can always find it under "The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale". **

**Thanks!**

**-Elizabeth :D**


	17. The Start of Something New

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 15: The Start of Something New

**A/N: Wow! You guys are great! I have over 4,500 hits on this story! How awesome is that?**

**Thanks to Midnighthuntress808, Twilghtlvr4vr, Sand n' Sable, EsmeAliceRose, Daydreaming Viking Girl, and Twilight Maid for you fantastic reviews! It keeps me going ;) It makes the chapters come much faster too!**

**In case you didn't get the message, I used to be ElizabethMasenCullen. I just changed my pen name so it would be more appropriate for my other non-Twilight stories. I hope this change didn't upset anyone.**

**Well, I don't know what happened. Originally in my mind, this chapter didn't exist. So, I'm sorry but Emmett will be after the next chapter... This idea came to me and I had to do it! We haven't had much Rosalie/Carlisle interaction, so they are still a little formal with each other... That being said here's a chapter I really really like and I hope you do to. Because it originally didn't exist, I will probably post the next chapter sometime tomorrow...but that's only if I have some feedback, I will hold that chapter hostage considering that would be the fastest update ever! ;) Thanks guys!**

**Send me some love in a review! ( It makes me post A LOT faster...)**

* * *

_I never think of the future- It comes soon enough._

_-_Albert Einstein

* * *

Everything was changing today. Almost as much as it had the day I completed my transformation from human to vampire. I was leaving the only place I had known, leaving Rochester, for something strange and foreign. I would now officially become Rosalie Cullen.

I stared at the room that I had come to think of as my home in the last year or so. Every piece of furniture was still there, as if we weren't going anywhere at all, only covered in delicate in white . There so many memories that I was escaping today.

It had been exactly three months since I last visited Vera's house. That was the last time I ever saw her, I knew if I ever saw her, Benjamin, Henry, or especially little Rosalie again I might be able to leave this town. Since that night I had been completely disconnected from the familiarity of my human friends and family; I had to make a clean break, so It would be easier for me to move on.

Since that night, I had also started to pick up the pieces of myself. I was no longer the fragile Rosalie Hale; now I was the invincible Rosalie Cullen, I might as well act like it. I still hurt on occasion, but not like I used to. When I thought of Royce, it was only with a fierce anger and hatred at the man I absolutely loathed for taking my life. I realized now that Dr. Cullen had not taken my life away, rather, he had given me a new one to start over with. A clean slate.

Today was that first day of that clean slate, opportunities to write new memories on it, and to begin again as someone else. Someone new.

A sudden careful knock startled me out of my reverie.

"Come in," I offered in a distant voice. I could hardly recognize myself.

I turned around and saw Dr. Cullen walk into my room nervously. His eyes held a sort of apprehension that he couldn't hide as he looked anywhere in the room but at me.

"Rosalie," he began softly, "You know that you don't have to leave with us. You could stay here, in this house. You would have to be careful so that people don't recognize you, of course, but you don't have to come with us." He was rushing now, quickly trying to say all he needed to before he could think of a better reason to stop himself. " You could even go off on your own, if you wanted. Your control is exceptional-"

"I want to go," I said quietly, cutting him off. "I want to go with you."

Now he looked directly at me. His bright golden eyes pierced my newly equally gold ones with a sincere hope that couldn't be masked. He had hope I would come with him and the rest of the Cullens.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked, sounding shocked. "I know I was asking too much of you to come with us in the first place. I want to give you the decision."

I could see the careful optimism mix with a swirl of hurt and regret in the depths of his usually stern but gentle eyes. He still regretted turning me, not leaving the final decision up to me. He regretted taking the choice away from me...

I instantly tensed at the sudden realization.

He regretted turning me. He regretted giving me immortality. I was a constant burden on his perfect small family, the one that should never have been turned. He didn't want me to come with him, he was so subtly giving me the chance to get away from them, forever.

"Do you regret changing me Dr. Cullen?" I asked, my voice sounded fragile and helpless, like I was bound to break at his next word. I stared at the floor, waiting for his confirmation.

A sharp intake of breath was the only answer I got for a while. Then, quiet as a whisper, Dr. Cullen spoke.

"No, Rosalie. I don't regret it, I never have regretted saving a life in all the years I've walked this Earth. You are no exception."

I felt invisible tears well up in my eyes. They would never run down my cheeks, but I wanted them to; I wanted to show him how much he meant to me. So, instead I told him.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. You are the best father I could ever ask for."

I looked up into his perfect immortal face that wasn't so different from my own now. We had the same blonde hair, the same golden eyes,ice cold pale skin and perfect complexion with flawless angular features. We really could pass as biological father and daughter.

His eyes shown with a happiness that I could tell had been missing for many years, one that only his first daughter could give him. The golden depths of them sparkled with a joy so deep that he would've cried if he could.

"F-Father?" he asked wonder seeping into his voice, "D- Do you want to be my d-daughter Rosalie?" He stuttered, probably from shock. "Will you really stay with us?"

I grinned, the wonderful feeling of being happy hit me hard after being so sad for so long. I nodded my head as I said, "Nothing would be better, Dr. Cullen."

At that moment, he walked swiftly towards me enveloping me in a huge hug. He hugged me fiercely as he whispered, "Call me Carlisle."

* * *

I had never lived in any other house before, but I knew this was different than a normal moving day.

We didn't take anything with us except the most personal items we couldn't bear to leave behind. Carlisle took some medical books and a few paintings, nothing that we couldn't fit into the back of his Model T. Esme took a single photo of her human family that she kept in her her lap as she sat patiently in the car. She looked very proper, her maroon dress hanging conservatively just past her knees. Her black hat with blue-green bow tilted low above her nervous eyes. The matching blue-green gloves clenched tightly on onto her last reminder of her past. I couldn't help but wonder why she was so nervous...

Edward passed me then, sliding past me as I stood in the threshold of the front door. He looked very spiffy in a new dress shirt and brown vest. His stiff grey pants making a "swooshing" sound as he walked. I noticed he had his possession, a small tin box under his arm.

"She is always like this every time we move somewhere new," he mumbled under his breath. The answer came as a shock to me, I still wasn't used to his mind reading. "She feels so obligated to make a good first impression, being the wife of the town's new doctor. She requires that we all wear our finest clothes and be on our best behavior."

"Oh," I muttered. I looked down at my own dress, green with a simple colorful pattern. It wasn't special like the ones I had owned at my old house with my human family, no expensive price tag and no excessive jewelry. It was simple, so I was afraid I wasn't dressed well enough to fit in with the rest of the Cullens.

Edward heard my thoughts again, "It's fine, Rosalie. You look beautiful."

It had been a long time since I had been called beautiful by someone else; I smiled gratefully back at him. "Thank you," I said.

Then, Edward held his arm out to me and I took it. Holding his metal box in on arm and my hand in the crease of the other, we headed off towards the Model T in the driveway. I got into the car and he shut the door behind me, sitting beside me not a second later from the other side of the car and shutting his door as well. The metal box was sat in the small space between us on the leather seat. Carlisle ran from the house at vampire speed, got in the car and turned around to face us.

"Everyone ready?" He asked, cranking the Model T to life with a turn of a key. The car roared and vibrated as it turned on, and a smile grew on my lips. Carlisle turned to me and noticed that unlike Edward, Esme, and himself, I had not brought a personal item along with me on this first move. "Rosalie, are you not taking anything?"

I knew I would be asked this question sooner or later. My answer wasn't exactly rehearsed, but I knew the my response almost by heart.

"No. I don't think that's wise. I want a new start; I don't need any reminders of what I left here." It was short and to the point; I wanted to move on from what I lost.

"Alright," He said, nodding quickly turning around and giving the car one more crank. With this, the car gave a sudden jerk forward and Carlisle backed it out of the moderate sized driveway, then onto the main road as we drove forward to a new life.

* * *

**A/N: I loved the father/daughter thing! I personally have a very strong relationship with my father, so that may have influenced this chapter a little bit. Anyways, I hoped everyone liked it! Please review if you want the next chapter tomorrow, it's here and it's ready!**

**Lots of love,**

**Elizabeth**


	18. The Beginning

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 15: The Beginning

**A/N: So now here's the last chapter without Emmett! He WILL be appearing next chapter! I hope you guys are as excited as I am.**

**Thanks for the reviews from midnighthuntress808, twilightlvr4vr, and twilight maid. You guys made this come out so fast!**

**So that's all I have to say... That's the shortest author's note yet!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"One of the most difficult things everyone has to learn is that for your entire life you must keep fighting and adjusting if you hope to survive. No matter whom you are or what your position is you must keep fighting for whatever it is you desire to achieve."_

**-**George Allen

* * *

The car ride took hours. I watched the scenery of everything I had ever know pass by me and dissolve into the distance.

We were moving to Butler, Tennessee. Our house was somewhere deep in the forest, filled with abundant wildlife and far away from all humans. Perfect for a family of vampires.

We sat in comfortable silence; I continued to look out my window, Edward was looking forward as if seeing nothing, Esme looking out her window, while Carlisle drove on towards our destination.

Eventually we arrived in Butler, the welcome sign stated that the population was below one thousand. This was going to be very different from the bustling city of Rochester.

I could see why Esme had been so stressed over moving day; everyone in town stared as we passed. I could feel their judging eyes watching me, their intense gaze piercing my impenetrable marble skin. I could almost hear what they were thinking, like I I knew Edward could, knowing good and well that they were already making their assumptions about the Cullen family. I squirmed in my seat while the others stayed impeccably still, letting the stares rake over their faces and the first impressions of my new family be made. I should have been more careful, maybe even dressed nicer. After all, this was probably the plainest I had ever looked in my entire life, aside from my vampire beauty. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the glass window, thinking about being anywhere but here.

We turned onto an unmarked road and the Model T struggled over the rocky path. We drove for what must have been ten minutes in dense forest before the scenery changed. Then, the unmarked road became noticeably different, clearly a driveway, the Model T no longer struggled over rough terrain; it drove smoothly over the now smooth pavement. All of a sudden, a house appeared in the distance.

The house was beautiful, excessively grand with large windows covering the front of the house. The white walls were absolutely huge, the roof was a dark brown material almost black under the dark sky. On the patio, little iron tables were already set up with matching iron chairs, just as elegant as the house that towered over them.

This house must have cost millions of dollars, I wondered how they came by so much money.

"Having a five hundred year old doctor helps," Edward chuckled as he answered me thoughts. Carlisle and Esme pretended not to hear.

The car came to a sudden stop in front of the house that was now supposed to be home to me. As I had come from a modest second class family, I had seen nothing like it; not even Royce's house had been this huge. This house was gigantic.

Edward came around to open the door for me, and Carlisle did the same for Esme. I carefully got out of the car and stood there, not sure about where to go or what to do. Esme came over to me and gave me a comforting squeeze, "Welcome home, Rosalie," she said. I plastered a smile on my face, supposing that was what I should do.

"Now," Carlisle began, taking Esme's hand as she let me go, " Our room is right off the living room. Edward, you and Rosalie can work out who gets what room upstairs. There will be two guestrooms left over."

At that, Edward took off, his metal box under his arm, and I followed.

We went through the large front door that was entirely made of glass. I stopped short as my eyes met the grand sight of the living room.

The cream and gold decor was beautiful, there was also a large wooden piano that Edward stopped for a second to admire. Gold and maroon curtains hung over the enormous windows that looked out onto the vast expanse of surrounding forest and wooden chairs with golden cushions were placed strategically around the room, including next to a small wooden desk in the corner. By that desk, a pair of white doors that blended in easily with the walls could be seen. They probably led to a kitchen that we would never use. Two leather armchairs and a large couch were placed around a circular glass table in the corner of the room. The overall effect of the room was stunning; I could see a mirror on the wall opposite me, my awed reflection staring back at me.

"Rosalie?"Edward asked, standing beside the stairs, "Are you coming?"

"Of course, " I said, "Lead the way."

He led me up the winding staircase to the second floor. There were five rooms on this hall; every door identical to the one before it, a polished wooden surface with intricate golden door handles.

"The ones on the left are feminine, the ones on the right are masculine." he said, leaving me by myself and chose the room at the end of the hall on the right.

I picked the room on the left directly across the hall from Edward's. I opened the door and saw a room completely different from my room in the Cullen house in Rochester. It was remarkably like my room back in my human home in Rochester, except much more detailed and expensive.

The walls were painted a pale sky blue with strings of white intertwined flowers twisting all over the walls. The bed was smaller than the large golden one back in the Cullen's old home; its white sheets with blue flowers were opposite the flowers on the walls. A tall but thin grandfather clock was beside the foot of the bed and I heard every quiet tick as the hands turned, continually displaying the current time. It was a quarter past three.

On either side of the bed, there were intricate metal sculptures that had a flat surface on top that contained a single lamp on each one. Fancy night tables.

Over the headboard, there was an intricate white curtain that gathered into a tie at the top. Across from that, on the ceiling was a white and silver chandelier that supported miniature crystal lamps that matched the ones by the bed.

At the end of the bed was a gray metal sculpture that looked like a park bench, it held stacks of books, magazines, and even some journals waiting to be written in.

There was also a window beside the grandfather clock. It looked down on the huge expanse of green forest that stretched out for miles, you could even open the window like a crystal clear door and step onto a small private balcony.

There were so many details to this room that had yet to be discovered, the closet, the balcony, and the small adjoining bathroom. However, I didn't want to do anything yet. I shuffled my feet to the pristine bed and collapsed into it, pretending I could sleep for the longest time.

* * *

As I laid there pretending to sleep, I let my vampire ears listen to the happenings of the house.

Downstairs, Esme and Carlisle were hanging his paintings the latter had brought throughout their room and a small office next to it. I cloud hear every time the got laughed exuberantly, sharing passionate kisses in between moments of work... During those times, I averted my hearing elsewhere.

I laid there for hours upon hours. The fibers of the sheets rubbed my marble skin, the warmth of them made me smile in contentment. I was comfortable here, I was slowly adjusting to change.

I could hear Edward adjusting furniture in his room. I could hear every time the furniture scooted across the fine carpet; the sound was interesting as the wood touched each individual fiber of the carpet. I liked listening to the work being down around the house. Every subliminal sound that human ears would not detect was beyond fascinating.

Eventually, it was morning and I decided I should help. I stood up and crossed the hall to Edward's room.

Stopping at the wooden door, I knocked lightly. There was a small grunt for an answer. I went inside, curious at what could be happening.

He sat in the farthest corner of his room on his bed. In front of him, the metal box he had carried with him lay open on the bedspread. His face twisted in an emotion I had experienced so many times. Edward was hurting.

His bright golden eyes were marred with ancient pain as he stared at a piece of paper in his hands. He gripped the paper so tightly, I was sure that he would rip it, but he never did; he handled it with the utmost care. I went to sit beside him on the large bed.

I looked up at his face again. He was staring directly at the piece of paper; it was a picture. Following his misty eyes, I saw what the picture contained.

It was an old photograph of a boy who looked remarkably like Edward as a child, only with bright green eyes and tan skin. His features were less angular, his face still held a childish roundness. His cheeks had a single dimple as he smiled cheekily at the camera. On either side of the boy who must be Edward, a man and a woman stood. His mother and father. The man looked just like Edward, only with bright blue eyes, black hair, and a stern expression. The woman, his mother, shared Edward's lovely emerald eyes and strange bronze hair. Both parents looked at their son lovingly as the photographer took the picture.

I looked back at the Edward beside me, his eyes glistening with the tears he could not shed. I gave him a slight hug with one arm wrapped around his side and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Is this what was in the box?" I asked quietly.

Edward cleared his throat, but the sadness was still evident in his voice. "Yes," he said, "and more."

He sat the metal box in his lap and took out more items. A diamond heart, a ring, and the picture all laid beside each other on the emerald comforter on his bed.

He picked up the diamond first, every facet shone with perfection in the light from the lamp beside his bed. Beautiful eight color rainbows danced upon the walls.

"This was my mother's," he whispered. "She had two requests before she died, both went hand in hand with each other. She worried endlessly that I would never find a wife. She made me promise that I'd give this to her," he said, turning the diamond over in his hand, "along with this." Now he picked up the the small ring, the oval face was lined with diamonds that sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight, just like his skin. "Her engagement ring." He explained, his voice raw with emotion. "I don't think I'll ever get the chance to give this to a girl..." He closed his eyes in his pain. "I'm a soulless monster. No one could ever love such a thing."

"Oh," I murmured. I couldn't think of anything else to say. This was so personal and I didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset him. I knew how he felt, however, I could not been more at a loss for words. Instead of attempting to say something, I squeezed his hand tightly and said "I'm sorry." He only nodded in reply, so I had the feeling he wanted to be alone right now. I got up from his bed, feeling awkward as I did so, and I noticed my throat burn.

I had almost forgotten. It had been almost a week, I needed to hunt.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I need to go. I haven't hunted in a week." I quickly apologized. I wished I could be there for him, like he had been for me so many times, but I couldn't. I didn't know what it was like to lose a family member that way. At least I was comforted by the fact my real human family was alive and well, adjusting to life without me. Edward didn't have that reassurance.

He nodded stiffly. "Go."

I made my way toward the door and stopped for a moment thinking I should say something else. Instead, I thought better of it and left, closing the door behind me.

I ran at vampire speed, arriving downstairs in a few seconds. There I found Carlisle and Esme adjusting furniture around the room and hanging up more paintings.

"I need to hunt," I declared.

They both turned to me concerned for a moment, then Esme spoke.

"Do you need anyone to go with you? Will you be safe on your own?"

The motherly affection that oozed from her voice was so sweet, I couldn't control the wide smile that spread over my lips. She was such a wonderful mother.

"No, I'll be okay."

She nodded as she began to work again and Carlisle went through the door to his office.

I quickly left out the front door, into the surrounding forest. I had to run quite far to assure that I wouldn't run into a human scent. The green and browns of the forest flew past me as my feet barely touched the ground. For a while, I just ran to feel the fantastic freeing feeling that came with running at vampire speed. The wind hit my face at dizzying speeds, my long blonde curls flying behind me and I just ran for the longest time. I was free when I ran. Time eventually lost meaning.

After a while, I realized the distance I had covered, I came to an immediate halt. If I wanted to be back before nightfall, I should probably stop here.

I closed my eyes, letting my vampiric senses take over. I could hear each heartbeat of every forest dweller, every gust of wind that brushed the leaves of the trees. It was calming, but it set my nerves on edge. The thrill of the hunt was about to begin.

Focusing on a wet sloshing sound that came from one spot near a stream, I didn't think. I let my body take over, the musky smell of the animal filled my senses, my brain, until I could think of nothing else. I attacked.

My feet moved without my permission and I soon held a drained deer in my hands.

I repeated the simple pattern of concentrating and killing until I was almost full. Almost. Letting my senses go one last time, I found a scent much more appealing than the one I had been hunting all day. The heartbeat was strong and fast, the scent was of honey and fish. It was a grizzly bear, something that had been a rarity in New York. It roared somewhere in the distance.

I crouched, ready to let the vampire part of me go after the brute. Then, something happened. Before my mind succumbed to the blood lust, I smelt it.

Human blood.

* * *

**A/N: A grizzly bear attack? Human blood? Who could that be? I think you know ;)**

**So updating this quick is a special present to all my wonderful, fantastic, amazing, awesome readers! I love you guys! Will you give me a thank you in a review? Please! Even if its just a simple "hi" I'd love it! Please review there are hundreds of you reading this story (I can see that on my traffic stats page), and only three or four of you reviewing. Come on! The review button's right there!**

**-Lots of Love,**

**Elizabeth :)**


	19. Taking Chances

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 16: Taking Chances

_**Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't put one of these in a while. Oh well, I think you know I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to midnighthuntress808, twilightlvr4vr, twilight maid, daydreaming viking girl, Sand n'Sable, and EsmeAliceRose for your reviews! Wow! Thank you!**

**All I have to say is...HERE'S EMMETT! I hope it lives up to your expectations ;) Tell me in a review!**

* * *

_Don't know much about your life._

_Don't know much about your world, but_

_Don't want to be alone tonight on this planet they call Earth._

_You don't know about my past and_

_I don't have a future figured out._

_And maybe this is going to fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last._

_But what do you say to taking chances?_

_- Taking Chances _by Celine Dion

* * *

Without making a conscious decision, I took off in the direction of the blood. I rocketed over, under, and through obstacles of the jade maze that continued around me at the speed of light. This wonderful fragrance that I had deprived myself of for so long brought the burning sensation in the back of my throat to the front of my mind. This new scent I hadn't smelt in so long, since the day Royce's guards died, dominated every aspect of thought. The scent ruled everything. I was single-minded as I traced the scent that would lead me to the promise of something wet, warm, and delicious to calm my aching throat. I was only aware of my own burning throat and the smell that promised to soothe the irritation.

I ran on and the burn only got worse. It was so painful; it confused all other thoughts so all I could think of was the blood. I had to have it. It wasn't something I just wanted anymore, it was a need stronger than any other necessity I had ever been obligated to fulfill.

Running at impossible speeds, I reached a small clearing in a matter of minutes. The aroma of human blood was so strong here it was almost tangible.

I stopped for a second to take in my surroundings and make sure I was alone for my meal.

There was a lot of blood. The grass, flowers, plants, everything was covered in the delectable crimson liquid; venom coated my mouth in desire. My gaze sharpened and focused on a mangled thing in the center of the field. This must be the unfortunate victim.

I took a step towards it; however my foot stepped on a twig and sent a loud resounding crack of wood through the air. All of a sudden, an ear splitting roar cut through the air. The grizzly bear I had smelt earlier.

Its eyes were just as mad as mine surely were, half crazed with blood lust. He dropped a gory limb of the person he had destroyed to the ground as he began to gallop towards me on all fours.

Only one thing could distract me from my meal, it was so basic, yet so powerful that it was undeniable. Self Preservation.

My muscles bunched in anticipation, coiling and ready to launch at my command. I settled myself in a deep crouch with my palms facing forward towards the giant bear. I let a feral snarl rip through my throat and without second thought I leaped through the air as he simultaneously stood on his back legs.

I wasn't much of a fight.

I gave him a rough shove and he easily collapsed to the ground. His flailing claws ripped at my green dress, but found no purchase against my marble skin. I latched my teeth onto his neck and began gulping the hot liquid that spilled into my mouth. As I greedily drank, I knew the taste was wrong; this was not what I wanted. What I wanted was merely across the clearing.

I drank and drank, but I never was full. Eventually the claws that swiped at my face subsided and the bear's paws dropped limply to the ground.

I shoved the carcass away from me, not caring any more now that the immediate threat was taken care of. Now, I would enjoy the wonderful taste of human blood for the first time.

I knew I should resist, but I couldn't shy away from my nature. There was just too much blood this time, when there hadn't been any when I had killed Royce and his friends. I wiped the grizzly bear blood off my face with my arm as I advanced to the thing lying across the meadow. It must have been human by the smell of its blood; however, the body was so mangled you couldn't be sure.

I slowly made my way over to the ruined carcass of a human; my pace was extremely slow as I exaggerated every placement of my foot to the soft grass of the clearing.

As I got closer, the wind shifted right as a painful cry came from the bloody corpse in front of me. The change of wind gave me a moment to think, to not be so ruled by the inevitable thirst. For a second my mind was free.

With that cry, I realized it wasn't a corpse. It was alive.

I gazed down upon the dying man. I felt tears spring forth to my eyes as I observed all the damage that the bear had done to his body; it was a miracle he was still alive.

Large portions of his body were missing, strewn about in various places of the clearing. His arm was lying under a nearby tree and his leg was across the meadow close to the dead bear. Blood poured from his severed limbs, bleeding the life out of him. His clothes were bloody shreds and he gasped in pain as he clutched the grass with his one arm he still had.

I looked at his face next, what I saw there amazed me. My still heart almost beat again as I took in his features.

He was unmistakably handsome, even covered in gore. Under the chunks of crusted blood, I could make out chocolate brown curls. His blue eyes wheeled frantically and he tried to focus on one particular object that might ground him to this earth; they sparkled in the bright mid-day sun. Even as he grimaced in pain, his dimples were still so prominent against his blood smeared cheeks. There was a strange innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man's face…All I could think of was how much he looked like Vera's little Henry. The similarities between them were just uncanny; the brown curls, blue eyes, right down to the dimples were identical.

Then the man gasped again, his eyes focused for the first time. On me.

The ocean blue eyes held my golden ones; I could see such fear there. However, as soon as he took in my appearance, he seemed to relax. His rigid posture became limp as if the presence of a vampire didn't bother him at all. In fact, he seemed comforted.

"Good," he whispered, his voice raspy with pain and struggle. "If an angel came to get me, it's almost over."

My heart broke in two. He was in so much pain he wanted to die; I knew that feeling well. Also, the man thought I was an angel. Oh, how wrong he was. The eternal damned would never be something so revered, so lovely. I could never belong to the heavens; I was a demon.

"I'm far from being an angel," I muttered, not intending for him to hear.

"I know what you are," he said, his voice was so full of knowledge and sureness that it scared me. "You're an angel. Nothing could be more beautiful."

My eyes welled up with invisible tears and I shook my head. No one had ever said anything so wonderful to me before. I almost cried; I would have if I had any tears to relieve. I wanted to believe what he said, but I knew I couldn't; I was a monster, something demonic could never be angelic. The harsh truth turned my happy tears that would never fall into tears of hurt and anguish. I saw the man's eyes widen before I shut mine, hoping to block out my pain.

"Hey," he said through an enormous effort. I opened my eyes again and saw him attempt to reach his only arm towards me, though his strength gave out and it fell to the ground with a small thud. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. You'll see." Then, his breathing became harsh and labored as a spasm of pain racked his body. He screamed out in absolute agony and I wanted to scream with him.

His head rolled back onto the soft grass and I felt my dead heart lurch. "No," I whispered.

The man grimaced in pain again, but his eyes never faltered; they stayed connected to my golden ones. His mouth opened in a terrible yell, his eyes stayed open though. I was his anchor.

Suddenly, I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was somewhere far, far away.

I was back in Rochester and I was human.

I sat in a rocking chair by a familiar warm fire, Vera and Benjamin sat beside me on the couch, snuggling, laughing and enjoying each other's company. As I looked down in my lap, I realized I held little Henry in my arms. He smiled playfully up at me as I tried to rock him to sleep. I heard affections coo out my mouth unbidden, I recognized this scene. It had happened before, though I didn't know where. It was part of my muddled human memories, my vampire mind tried to force clarity that my human eyes were not capable of. The result was like looking through muddy water.

I continued to rock Henry in my lap, though he never got tired. I felt my lips form words directed at Vera, my human voice sounded distorted to my vampire ears.

"He's precious, Vera." I began; I stroked the baby boy's soft dark brown curls and cooed more words of love into his ear. Henry giggled.

"Thank you," she replied sweetly, her and her husband looked lovingly at the boy they had created. The pride and love oozed from their eyes.

The scene continued as more familiar things happened, though I still couldn't place their origin. My mind raced trying to remember, but I was trying to force it to do something it simply couldn't do. So, I dumbly sat there, letting words tumble out of my mouth in response to things Vera and Benjamin said, hoping I would remember the precise time this memory occurred. It was only when I got up from the chair and headed to the door, things started to click in my mind. I watched Benjamin kiss Vera when he thought I wasn't looking. The sweet tenderness bothered me, more than it should have. _Royce had never kissed me like that. _

Immediately I realized where I was, or better, what I was remembering. I was remembering the last night of my life.

With that realization, the memory veered far off course.

I realized I still held baby Henry in my arms as he began to cry. His wails were so shrill; I winced as they hurt my ears. I buried his head in my bosom, and bounced him gently, hoping to quickly calm him. It was no use; it only made him cry harder. He cried and screamed and I could do nothing for him. I wanted to help, but I was powerless. Henry raised his head from my chest and looked at me with strange aged blue eyes that sparkled with pain, whether physical or emotional I did not know. Those blue eyes never left mine…

I was jolted back to reality when the man screamed one more time.

His eyes looked away from me for the first time. They started to roll back in his head; I was losing him.

But I couldn't. I couldn't lose him. I couldn't lose Henry.

"Please," He gurgled, blood rising out of his mouth, "Please promise you'll stay. Don't leave me, angel."

Now, I had to make a decision.

I could let this man that strangely resembled Henry die. Could I live with myself, knowing I could've saved this man from death? This wasn't life, but it wasn't death either. It was something between the two, in limbo forever.

Or I could save him the only way he could be saved at this point; I could turn him into a vampire. Better yet, I could have Carlisle save him to assure that this man would not die. Carlisle would not lose himself in the taste of human blood like I knew I would. Although, I wasn't sure if this transformation could fix the extent of his injuries, but I was willing to bet it could.

I didn't really even have to think about my decision; I knew what it was before I even thought about another option.

I would save him.

I gathered the man into my arms as careful as I could. Picking him up made him bleed even more, so common sense told me to create a tourniquet to stop the blood flow. Without thinking, I sat him back down and I ripped the end of my dress into two long strips, tying them to his severed arm and leg. He grunted in pain as I did so. I kept my focus on anything but the blood as I picked him back up again. I pretended the wetness soaking into my dress was water, not the red liquid I needed for my next meal. Quicker than ever, I took off through the forest at fast as my vampire speed and strength could carry me. I had to save him; it was compulsory, just as compulsory as my need for his blood. I pushed my feet faster than I thought a vampire could ever go towards the big white house in the woods. Hopefully, I would make it in time.

* * *

I couldn't believe how far I'd traveled here. I continued to run, the dying man in my arms slowly bleeding out onto the forest floor. I was terrified that I wouldn't make to Carlisle in time; there was something about this man I carried, something special. I couldn't lose him. So, I continued to push harder, exerting more energy with every movement of my legs.

I ran hundreds of miles, my throat was on fire. The blood from the man I carried wasting away on the forest floor was pushed to the back of my mind (with an enormous effort), my primary concern was saving someone I didn't even know.

The jade maze of forest passed by me in blurs of brown and green; however, I could see every scared creature flee from the monster that could destroy them with a flick of the wrist. I heard their anxious heartbeats, but it was second to the shallow wet beating of the heart in my own arms. With every beat of his heart, more and more blood oozed out of him, draining his life away. I told him to talk to me, but he couldn't, large gashes probably made by the grizzly bear's claws were deep across the jugular. At first, he could only manage harsh gurgling whispers; but his condition declined so far that he couldn't speak at all. It scared me when his breathing stopped once, then began again shortly after. I began to dry sob as I ran, so scared for this stranger's life.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity had passed, the enormous white house was visible through the trees ahead; I let out a huge sigh in relief.

"Hey," I said to the older version of Henry, "We're almost there. You're going to be fine. You _won't _die." I kept promising him hopeful things; whether it was comforting me or him, I didn't know. I was frantic with my promises and assurances towards the end of journey as his face grew paler, almost resembling the vampire he was about to become. There was hardly any blood left in his body; I could only hope there was enough to conduct the transformation.

I could hear the reaction of everyone in the house as soon as I was close enough for them to smell the blood.

"Oh my goodness," Esme gasped. "She couldn't have, wouldn't have…." Her voice trailed off in motherly worry.

Carlisle and Edward said nothing, aside for a quiet swear between the two. They all assumed the most logical conclusion. No doubt they smelt my scent mingled with gratuitous amounts of human blood. I would've assumed the same. I didn't know how I carried a complete stranger hundreds of miles, bleeding without drinking a single drop. I would've been proud of myself if I wasn't so frightened for this man's life. Then, I reached a distance from the house where I figured Edward could read my mind. I sent a mental shout to him. _I didn't attack him. I didn't drink from him either; I'll explain when I arrive._

"She didn't…" Edward trailed off in amazement. I would've been offended under different circumstances; he had such little faith in me. He had been there when I killed Royce's accomplices; he knew I had resisted human blood many times, although not openly bleeding. I had been able to resist the smell of human blood so much I had been able to watch my family and friends without even thinking of hurting them. However, now was not the time to complain.

"Didn't what, son?" Carlisle replied anxiously. I could hear the nervousness creep into his voice with every word he spoke.

Edward still remained silent, maybe too utterly shocked to speak and I felt a smirk form on my lips.

"Edward?" Esme questioned when he didn't reply.

He cleared his throat and was about to speak as I burst through the door with the pale, bleeding man in my arms. Everyone in the room was stunned into silence. Esme covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped, "Oh my God."

Carlisle immediately became rigid as he became the professional doctor like he saw this kind of thing every day. "Put him on the couch," he said.

I did as I was told while I explained what had happened over the past few hours.

"I… I was hunting, I was about to come home when I came across the scent of the grizzly bear. Then I smelt his, the human's, blood. I ran… and well, I found him like this. I killed the bear, but I didn't know what to do with this man. I couldn't just let him die…" I thought about the awful, but extremely likely possibility of this man dying. Although I hardly knew him, it hurt me deeply imagining him dead. I burst into dry sobs, desperately clinging to Esme. She hugged me in return, but she didn't say a word. She couldn't assure me that he was going to be alright. Laying he cheek on my blood matted blonde curls; she shifted her head slightly and kissed me on the crown of my head. I appreciated the attempt at comfort; however, I was not the least but calmed by it. I began to cry harder than ever. "Carlisle, please tell me it's not too late," I begged, "Please tell me you can save him."

"Rosalie," he began, I recognized the tone of voice as the one he used when he was about to give a patient, or their family bad news. Carlisle didn't understand what I was asking.

"That's not what I meant, Carlisle." My tone was so serious that I could see the comprehension dawn in his eyes. "Save him," I demanded selfishly.

That was what this all boiled down to. I was selfish, extremely so. I didn't want this stranger to die because _I_ couldn't live with the guilt, because _I _was reminded of Vera's little Henry with every aspect of this man. I was selfish, but I didn't care. This man _had _to live.

Edward was absolutely livid.

"_Change him?_" Edward demanded. "Are you out of your mind? You don't know anything about this man!"

Although he was giving it his best effort, Edward didn't intimidate me. My decision was final. So, I ignored his rants and turned desperately to Carlisle, hoping he would understand.

"Carlisle… please; please do this for me. I would have done this myself, but I didn't want to risk it."

Esme let go of me and went to Carlisle, taking his hand. She looked at him with a knowing look and he nodded. I saw something harden in his gaze; it was resolve. Carlisle didn't look at anyone after that, his eyes fixed on the groaning man lying on our couch. He moved with exaggerated slowness in the direction of the couch; when he was standing directly above him, he stopped. Then, he knelt down on one knee next to the dying man's head. With one hand, Carlisle carefully tilted the bloody head and lowered his face to the man's neck. There was a moment's pause before I heard the vampire's teeth slice through the human skin like melted butter. The man screamed louder than he ever had in the clearing or on the journey here. His transformation had begun.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it! You guys got a treat because this was originally two separate chapters, but I decided to make it one longer chapter instead. Next chapter is Emmett's transformation!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I see all these people reading my stories and I have no idea if you like it or not! If you review you get your very own Emmett (well at least another chapter with him) ;) **

**P.S: For anyone that cares I have links on my profile for pictures related to the last few chapters. They are of the new Cullen House, its rooms, and the Cullen's clothes on moving day. Personally, I would LOVE to live in the house I picked out for the Cullens! It's gorgeous! Also, I'll put a link to the song "Taking Chances" by Celine Dion on there as well. It is absolutely perfect for the Rosalie/ Emmett relationship for the rest of this story. Check it out! :)**

**Lots of love,**

**Elizabeth**


	20. Acceptance and Angels

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 17: Acceptance and Angels

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't even start to think I own this… I'm not SM. Really.**_

**A/N: To all my readers, reviewers, and everyone who's put me on their alerts/favorites: I just want to give you a great big hug! THANK YOU! **

**However, I don't want to be the one to complain but I have over 5000 hits and about five reviews per chapter. I really like hearing from you guys, even if its criticism, because it makes me a better writer. I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review when you finish reading a chapter. It means so much to hear what you like (or don't like) about my stories. Please? **

* * *

_Cause I'm about to say farewell to every single lie,_

_All the fears I've held too long inside,_

_Every time I felt I could try,_

_All the negativity inside._

_For too long I've been strugglin', I couldn't go on,_

_But now I've found, I'm feelin' strong and I'm moving on._

_-Keep On Singin' My Song by Christina Aguilera _

* * *

He continued to scream and thrash even though I knew it had to hurt him. His one hand he had left beat at various spots on his body, trying to beat out the invisible flames that raged through his body. I wanted to scream with him; I knew how every lick of the fire felt, the painful memories of a year ago were permanently burned into my infallible vampire mind. He was just as clueless about what was happening to him as I had been and my heart ached for him.

With every piercing cry and every curse that ripped through his chest, I was reminded that I was the cause of it; I selfishly had asked Carlisle to change him for me, it was my fault that this man was in such agony. However, I couldn't force myself to feel regret; the change had been successful and this man would live; the venom was pulsing through his veins at this very moment, changing him to be just like my family. In three days he would be a vampire.

However, there was this small fear in the back of my mind. It pulled my attention away from the horrible screams of agony and into something much more terrifying.

Would this man leave when the transformation was complete? Or worse, would he hate me for what he would soon become?

Neither of these fears made any sense, but that didn't stop my anxiety. I was so nervous, I swore I could feel my still heart racing in my chest. I couldn't explain why these possibilities scared me so much, but somehow it had quickly become my worst fear; if this man hated me, or if he left, I would be saying goodbye to Henry all over again. I wasn't sure I could live through that another time.

I observed the man's progress; it was barely half a day since Carlisle bit him. Now it was late evening and the sun had sunk behind the trees. Beautiful pinks and oranges lit the sky like it was on fire, then before too long, it was over; the sun set and the sky was black. I closed my eyes, hoping the time would pass quicker if I shut out the world. Then again, I hoped time would stop. I didn't want to lose this man, this replica of Henry, when I'd just found him. I knew that was what would eventually happen; he would leave. If he didn't immediately after the change was over, he would someday. He would leave in the near future when he had his thirst under control. So, I decided I wanted time to stop, for this man never to leave.

As much as I wanted that, it would never happen. Time would always continue with every tick of the clock. Henry would leave me this time.

I started to sob, my face in my hands. I was alone, like Edward was. We would never find love other than this close family that took me in. I would never find a real romantic relationship.

As I cried, I noticed the screams began to subside. His voice became so hoarse he couldn't scream. Then I felt something foreign grab at my hand, pulling it away from my face. I looked up curiously, and saw something that reassured me in the strangest of ways.

The stranger took my hand firmly in his. His enormous hand encased mine in a protective hold, the rough texture was soothing as he gently rubbed circles into the back of my hand with his thumb. I looked into his eyes, and though there was still that strange innocence that looked so strange on an adult's face, I observed the subtle changes there. He had already lost the childish roundness in his face, his strong jaw was firmly clenched in pain. His eyes were a strange violet shade now, an odd mixture of the new vampiric red and old human blue, as the still had a mysterious twinkle in them as he looked back at me. I could see out of the corner of my eye that many large gashes had already healed, new pale skin had grown in its place. His arm and leg were slowly being repaired by the venom; it was amazing how much had occurred only half a day of the three day transformation.

I caught his eye again and in the violet shade of them I could see sadness behind the ever-present pain. He dropped my hand for a second to brush my cheek with the back of his hand, and then held my hand again. His touch made my skin tingle.

He never lost eye contact with me as the night progressed. He never screamed again, either. He laid on the couch holding my hand while I sat beside him on the floor. I could see the pain he was going through in his eyes and occasionally he would grunt, unable to stop himself, but he never screamed again.

* * *

On the second day of his transformation, his body was almost fully healed. His arm and leg were good as new, there wasn't a single scratch on his body. His tan skin (that was visible under all the dried blood) was turning pale. Although I knew he tried to stop it, harsh ear-splitting screams ripped from his chest as the fire grew hotter. I sat up on my knees and combed through his curls with my fingers in an attempt to calm him. It didn't do any good; he screamed louder like my touch had scalded. I dropped my hand to the ground, hopelessly defeated. I felt so useless; he would scream and I felt myself cringe because I knew I caused every cry. Despite everything, I stayed strong on the outside for him. He would not see me cry again. I grasped his large hand with as much strength as I could without hurting him.

Around about midnight of the second day Esme came to visit me. I hadn't specifically asked for everyone to leave the room after Carlisle bit the stranger, but everyone gave us privacy anyway. I felt compelled to stay with this man, like he was my responsibility because I made the decision to change him. Esme made her way over to me; she carried a bowl of water, a bottle of bleach, a box of matches, and several worn out rags. She sat beside me on the floor, soaked a rag with water, and gave it to me before she wet one for herself. I stared dumbly at the damp piece of cloth, unsure what she wanted me to do with it. She smiled at me, and then began scrubbing the crusted blood of the man's skin.

I looked at his now perfect skin, not a scratch in sight, and was amazed at how much the venom could heal. Esme must have noticed my awe when she smiled and softly said, "He's not as bad as I was."

Looking at Esme, I saw that she kept her eyes on his bloody skin. Occasionally, she would re-wet the rag and gently squeeze the bloody water into the bowl.

"What?" I asked. I remembered the day she told me about the details of her change, about that man named Charles and her tragic ending. She said she had jumped from a cliff because she had lost her baby, but she never described her injuries. In fact, she hadn't told me much at all.

"I lived in Wyoming, the cliffs weren't too far away. I know I jumped from the Red Cliffs near LaBarge, but I don't remember any of it. I all I remember was the pain; I had broken every bone in my body, my arms and legs bent at strange angles. With every breath, a new stab pierced my lungs. Carlisle told me later that I broke my spine in ten places. I might not have been missing any limbs, but I wished I was." She looked at me now, he hands no longer scrubbing at the dried blood. "He will be fine, Rosalie; the venom will heal him as it did me."

I couldn't tell her his healing was not the source of my worry; it had been at first. Now that I saw how much this man had already healed, I knew he would be fine physically. Would she understand my real problem? I debated my options for a moment before I reluctantly spoke, " Esme..."

"Yes, dear?"

"It's just," I hesitated, " I'm a bit worried... about after."

"After?" She questioned, the maternal instinct in her taking over. The love and comfort that radiated from her was almost suffocating.

"Yes... About how he'll feel about me. He might not want this life, I know I didn't; I'm afraid he won't... like me." It sounded childish, the way I said it. I had made it sound much more trivial than it really was.

Esme sat the bloody rag in the bowl of crimson water. I felt my throat burn with desire as I looked at the ripples in the blood-water. I closed my eyes and turned my head in an effort of restraint. I heard Esme's glide across the carpet, and before I knew it she had her arms around my shoulders. She gave me a firm squeeze before letting go, only keeping her hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see her golden ones staring back into mine, filled with motherly love and compassion.

"Rosalie, remember you didn't exactly warm up to Carlisle when you first woke up. He was worried about the same thing; he hoped you would accept him as your father, but he had his doubts. Look at where we are now, Rosalie. It might take time for this man to accept this change, but I'm sure he'll come around. You did."

Immediately, I felt awful. I hadn't realized that through all my ranting and complaints, I had hurt Carlisle. He had only tried to save me, and I thanked him by throwing his gift of immortality in his face. I was a monster.

The man screamed again, distracting me from my thoughts. I couldn't think while this man was in pain, while Henry was in pain. I would think later, when he woke.

* * *

The three agonizing days crept by with each tick of the clock. With every reluctant scream the man gave, my heart tore at its seams.

All of a sudden his heart sped up. It galloped towards his last beat and he arched his back off the now pristine leather couch. His body bowed towards the ceiling, as if his chest was being drawn up by an invisible string. I listened, still gripping his hand like I had for the past three days; I hadn't left his side once.

I looked anxiously at the man's face; his eyes were shut in pain. His mouth opened like he wanted to scream but couldn't force his vocal chords to comply.

Then, the door creaked open and I hear three pairs of silent feet enter the room. I turned around and saw my family standing by the open door to the unused kitchen. Edward stood protectively in front of Carlisle and Esme as they all three looked past me and at the man on the couch.

"It's almost over," Edward whispered.

Time seemed to still for a moment; three things happened at once. The man's heart stopped beating, his eyes snapped open, and he collapsed. His body slammed back onto the couch, the couch squeaking under the sudden pressure of weight.

The man laid there for a moment like he was taking in his surroundings. I remembered when I first woke after my transformation, the clarity had been overwhelming to say the least. There where new dimensions, new sounds, new flavors. _Flavors._

Edward must have heard my last thought and processed it before I could. _The thirst._

He was in front of me faster than I could blink, assuming a defensive stance.

"Edward?" I said slightly confused.

Edward didn't take his eyes off the still form of the stranger as he spoke.

"He's untrustworthy, Rosalie. He's a newborn, his instincts will tell him to attack first and ask questions later. I must protect my family."

At this the man on the couch sat up abruptly, looking directly at Edward. The red eyes widened as he looked from Edward, to Carlisle, then Esme, then finally me.

"I'm not dangerous," he declared. His dark bushy eyebrows knotted in confusion over his large child-like ruby eyes.

For a moment everything was still. No one dared to breathe, blink, or even think. No one knew how to react.

Then, the stranger cleared his throat awkwardly effectively breaking the silence.

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. I could only imagine how he felt, waking up in a room full of strangers. " Thank you all for your hospitality, but I really think I should be going now. My family's got to be worried about me..."

His voice trailed off at the sight of our faces. I knew what he must be seeing there; pain, sympathy, and compassion as we all tried to think of an easy way to explain his situation. Perhaps he didn't remember the attack at all...

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Carlisle said slowly and clearly, his voice grave.

I saw the man's eyes widen, whether in shock or fear I didn't know. He opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water.

"W-Why not?" The stranger stammered. The tension in the room escalated and Edward sank deeper into his protective stance. However, Carlisle pushed past Edward, giving him a warning look that made Edward relax. Esme came with her husband and took my hand.

"How much do you remember?" Carlisle asked, staying unnervingly calm.

The man frowned, scratching his head as if he was thinking really hard. His jaw clenched and he tilted his head.

In that second, the man almost jumped off his seat. I guess that meant he remembered.

He jumped up as if the seat of his pants had been lit on fire, his eyes looked terrified. He looked at his arms and legs, clenching his hands into tight fists over and over again like he was assuring himself they were really there. He flexed his humongous arms and the muscles rolled under his granite skin. He looked down at his chest and clutched the clean shirt Esme had dressed him in.

"Th-this... it isn't p-p-possible! I- I should be DEAD!"

Carlisle's demeanor never changed, he remained calm and understanding as the young man in front of us explained his fear and confusion. This must be what Carlisle was like with his patients, his eyes showed such knowledge and sympathy for a man he didn't even know.

"What do you remember?" Carlisle rephrased his previous question.

The man's eyes looked crazed as he looked from each person, from Carlisle, to Esme, to Edward. I was hidden by Edward, so the stranger couldn't see me.

"I-I r-remember EVERYTHING! All of it! The b-b-bear! It should have KILLED me!"

I stepped out from behind Edward, anxious to calm this man down. The look on his face reminded me of all the times Henry was frightened, the many times I rocked him to sleep and Vera and Benjamin watched over their only son. I had to calm Henry, like before.

"Do you remember me?" I asked quietly. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted his answer to be. If he did, he would remember the pain I put him through, the eternal torture of the thirst. He was a monster now, and it was my fault.

Maybe if he didn't remember me, I would have a chance of being his friend. We could start fresh, I wouldn't be any different than any other girl to him.

My hopes were shot down as soon as they started to develop. A light shined in his blood red eyes; it was a light of recognition.

"You," he whispered.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his insults, screams, and whatever else he might throw my way. My heart constricted painfully.

"You saved me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. There was a hint of awe in his tone of voice, something that was far from anger. I opened my eyes, and saw the man looking at me with such intensity I almost shivered. "Thank you," He murmured.

I shook my head, this was all wrong. He should not be thanking me, I ruined his life! He was stuck like_ this_ for eternity because of me!

"You shouldn't thank me," I muttered sternly. It was too much. I didn't deserve his thanks. With that, I turned sharply away from them all and left the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

The convenience of the woods outside our home was wonderful. I sat in the peaceful quiet bliss of a nearby meadow, much like the one I found the dying stranger in, feeling the amazing sensations of the wind blowing sleek brown silk of my dress around my knees. I stood in the grass, taking in all the relaxing noises of the birds, the trees, and the surrounding forest life. However, before too long, I had concentrated too long and heard the sounds of their heartbeats; a sound that lit my aching throat aflame with thirst. The burn reminded me of who i was, what I was, and why I was here. What had I done to that poor man? He didn't deserve such a terrible fate. But now he was stuck with the permanent effects of my rash decisions. It hardly seemed fair.

I sat down in the soft green grass of the meadow, reveling in its comfort as I pulled my knees to my chest and cried.

Now was another one of those many times I wished I could really cry, with tears. I cried harder in vain hope that if I tried hard enough, the salt water would drip down my cheeks again.

But it didn't. And it wouldn't.

I heard a twig break somewhere behind me on the forest floor. Startled, I turned around.

There, on the edge where the woods met the meadow was the stranger. He was alone.

He walked towards me like I was some kind of dangerous animal that could attack him at any second. I wanted to comfort him, but I just couldn't bring myself to smile.

"Hey," he said. "You know, you really should come home. Your family really misses you."

Your family. So, he was really planning on leaving. If he wasn't, he would've called them _our _family.

Or maybe he just hasn't gotten used to the idea... I couldn't stop myself from hoping.

The man saw that I wasn't about to move any time soon, so he sank to the ground beside me. He sat in a childlike position, his legs crossed and his hands clasped together under his chin. His eyes looked over my body as if I were a puzzle he was trying to solve.

"You were crying." Again, it was a statement, not a question. "Before, you know. I heard you. Why?"

Carlisle must have not explained his condition to this man. Was I really going to have to be the one to break the news?Was this my other form of punishment?

"Did they not explain to you what you are now?"

He looked at me curiously, then comprehension dawned on his face.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was 'why were you crying'."

Oh. This would be much harder to explain. It would touch on the subject of my worst fears. Perhaps then he would leave me forever.

"It's my fault," I whispered. "All of it. You wouldn't be in this _situation _if it weren't for me."

He moved closer to me as he replied, "Exactly. I'd be dead. You saved me."

The way he said it, it was like his change was a good thing. He simply did not understand.

"No I didn't," I muttered. "It's my fault you're like this. There's no way back; you're stuck like this forever."

He shrugged and smiled. "I figure that's better than being dead."

I was absolutely stupefied. This was not how he should be acting. He should be cursing me for all I'm worth, insulting me into the next century, anything but trying to make me feel better. I shook my head.

"What?" The stranger asked.

"You lost your life because of me; yet you thank me. I don't understand. Because of what I did, you can never see your family again. They'll think you died."

"Well I sort of did, didn't I?" He chuckled.

"_But that's not the point!_" I yelled. " You've lost everything and it's all because of me!"

He seemed to think on my words for a second, but then shook his head.

"That's not the way I see it," he insisted. " I gained something. I gained a life. If it weren't for you, I would've died and that's it. Because of you, I'm sitting here talking to the person who saved my life. Sure, I won't be able to see my family again, but you know, I'm glad I didn't die. I'm not ready to go yet. When I was mauled by that bear and he sat there as I bled to death, all I could think of was the things I hadn't done yet! I'd never met a girl I was really interested in, never fallen in love, never gotten married, never had kids. As the doctor told me, I still won't have kids; but guess what? That doesn't matter. I just want to _live_! So, here I am thanking you for letting me do that, but you don't get it."

I was astonished at his boldness, but one thing that I could not understand was his perspective of vampire lifestyle. Did he really understand what he was?

"You're a vampire." I stated, it might have sounded strange, but he needed to know everything he lost by living this life.

"Well, yeah," He said. "Isn't that what our whole argument has been about?"

I ignored his last comment and asked a question that combined all my worries about his life and mine.

"And you don't care?"

The man grinned widely at me as he shrugged.

"Exactly."

* * *

**A/N: So it looks like Rosalie is on the road to acceptance. You know what that means? She finally shuts up about not being human! YAY! **

**As always, I'd love to hear what you think about my story so please leave a review. Reviewers get their own personal Emmett!**

**P.S. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! Let's give this stranger a name!**

**-Elizabeth :)**


	21. Emmett McCarty

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 18: Emmett McCarty

* * *

_Lost in thought and lost in time_  
_While the seeds of life and the seeds of change were planted_  
_Outside the rain fell dark and slow_  
_While I pondered on this dangerous but irresistible pastime_  
_I took a heavenly ride through our silence_  
_I knew the moment had arrived_  
_For killing the past and coming back to life_

_-Coming Back to Life _by Pink Floyd

* * *

"Oh," the man said suddenly, "I almost forgot!" He abruptly stuck out his hand for me to shake as he said, "The name's Emmett. Emmett McCarty."

I smirked at his suddenness, but his attitude was contagious. "Rosalie Hale," I replied taking his hand.

For a second I worried, would he know me? I wasn't just famous in Rochester, I had become something of a celebrity. As Royce King's fiancee, everyone knew about me in every state because of his father's connections. Would this man know me from before? Would he know what happened to me?

However, I figured he knew nothing of the sort when he just continued grinning and said, " Nice to meet you Miss Hale."

I smiled and suggested, "Call me Rosalie."

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the meadow enjoying each other's company. Emmett was a nice man, he strangely reminded me of Benjamin. He wasn't anyone special, just one boy from a family of nine (five brothers and four sisters). The thought of such a large family was almost surreal to me, my human family had been considered large enough with only my two brothers and myself.

Emmett explained to me that he had been hunting in the woods when the bear attacked him. His brothers and father took turns to decide who put the food on the table, and it had been his turn.

As he talked about his family, I could see the pain in his eyes. I felt awful, but this time for a different reason. I didn't want to see him in pain; I would do anything to make that darkness in his eyes go away. The feeling was foreign to me, something I had never felt before. I decided to ignore it and continue to listen as he described his life before everything changed.

I could tell he loved his family very much, especially his youngest sister, Grace. Emmett told me all about her; Grace was only six years old and the baby of the family. From the way he talked about her, it seemed the two were inseparable.

"And she's beautiful, Rosalie," he said. "I wish you could've met her."

I wish I could have too.

"All smiles and dimples. She has blue eyes, just like me."

Immediately I felt something tear in my heart. A vision of a baby girl and her toddler brother flashed before my eyes. They held hands and giggled as smiled up at me. Henry clung to my leg as I picked up his little sister and held her in my arms. Her blonde curls were longer now, spilling over her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled up at me. All smiles and dimples.

Little Rosalie.

"Are you all right, Rosalie?"

The voice seemed so far away, but became closer as I was slowly brought back to reality.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, I asked you something," Emmett frowned at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't hear. What did you ask me?" I had to pretend around him. I couldn't bother him with my problems.

He looked at me curiously as he asked, "What color were your eyes, you know, before?"

"Blue," I replied quietly. The color brought back a memory that I hadn't thought of in a long time. The roses for my name and the violets for my blue eyes. Royce.

I felt my eyes prickle with tears that wouldn't fall. I had only thought I could get over this; that Emmett could help me forget what happened to me. I was wrong. Now, it hurt worse than ever.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice strangled from the sobs threatening to build up in my chest. "I really need to leave."

With that, I stood and ran back to the house quicker than lightening, biting back my cries the entire way.

* * *

Once I reached the big house in the middle of the forest, I ran straight up to my bedroom slamming the door behind me. In less than a second I was on my bed, the blue and white lace pillows muffling my sobs.

Royce would never leave me alone, I would never be able to forget what he and his friends did to me. I closed my eyes, seeing that night over and over again; the terror, pain, and abandonment. I just wanted to forget, start anew, but Royce's memory would always be there to hold me back.

Before long, I heard the front door open and a heavy pair to footsteps lead up to Edward's room right across the hall from mine. There were two hesitant knocks before I heard Edward's quiet mumble of "Come in."

I forced my sobs to subside for a moment, hoping to hear what the two men were about to say.

The door to Edward's room creaked open, and I heard the shift of leather and I guessed Edward was on the couch. No one spoke, the only sound I could hear was was the slow breathing of two people across the hall and my own stifled sobs. The silence ended with a quiet, "Um... Hi."

I recognized the voice immediately as Emmett's, but he sounded a little nervous; his voice shook with just those two words. However, he continued nonetheless.

"You're Edward, right?"

Edward didn't respond, so I assumed he only nodded.

"Well, I hope I'm not intruding or anything, but I just wanted to know some stuff. I figured you would be the person to ask."

"It depends."Edward responded quietly. I could tell he was guarded around this person that was a stranger to all of us; he wasn't about to let his guard down for one minute.

I heard the quiet ruffle of clothes and the two were quiet for a moment. I tried harder to stop crying, hoping to hear what the two were saying, and slowed my sobs down to only a small hiccup every once in a while. By the time I was calm enough to listen, the two were talking again.

"Look," Emmett said, a touch of anger and frustration in his tone," I'm not going to attack anyone. Can you please calm down? I can see that you don't trust me, but could you give me a chance? I mean, it looks like we're going to be stuck with each other for quite a while."

I was surprised at Emmett's nerve. An agitated Edward was not something to mess with; I knew Edward's temper well. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward threw him threw the wall...

"What do you want to know?" Edward asked, a little on edge, but overall polite. I frowned.

Emmett was quiet again, out of uncertainty maybe? I couldn't be sure. Then, Emmett said something that almost made my still heart race with nerves.

"It's about Rosalie."

I stayed quiet, hoping that neither of them would hear me. I had stopped crying completely, curious and utterly horrified at what he might ask Edward. Remembering that I didn't have to breathe, I held my breath too.

Leather moved again and I imagined Edward sitting up straighter.

"What about her?" He asked seriously, with an edge of protectiveness to his tone.

Emmett uselessly cleared his throat and spoke in a whisper, possibly hoping I wouldn't hear. After all, he was new to this life, he wouldn't know I could still hear him.

"What happened to her?" His voice was full of incredulity. "I mean, I was talking to her in the meadow not far from here and she just ran off without another word. Was it something I said?"

"What was the last thing you said?" Edward said urgently. My frown deepened; could Edward possibly know what bothered me so much? I remembered when I told him about my visits to Vera's house, but he never seemed to pay much attention to me when I did. Could he have listened more than he let on?

Emmett paused for less than a second, probably to think. He seemed uncertain as he answered.

"She asked me about my life before... this... and then I told her my little sister had the same eyes as me. I asked her what color her eyes were when she was human and that's when she started acting a little strangle."

Edward swore under his breath. Yes, he knew exactly why I ran away.

"What?" Emmett said, hearing Edward.

Edward hesitated before he answered; I hoped he wouldn't tell Emmett too much. Then, I remembered Edward could read minds, I couldn't believe I forgot!

'_EDWARD!'_ I thought, _'Please don't tell him anything.' _I could only hope Edward got my message.

Apparently, he did. He chose his words carefully, answering Emmett's question the best he could without revealing any information about me. He sighed as he said, "Rosalie has the most trouble with this life. The circumstances surrounding her change was very... unfortunate." That was putting it mildly. "So, the memories are hard to escape, forever burned into her infallible vampire mind."

I heard Emmett inhale, ready to unleash his slew of questions that he no doubt had. Before he could speak, however, Edward cut him off.

"It's not my place to intrude into Rosalie's more private thoughts and memories, seeing as I know too much already." He must have already told him about the mind reading..." If you want to know, Rosalie's the person to ask, not me. Though I wouldn't bring it up if I were you."

"Oh," Emmett said. I heard him leave Edward's room with a quiet 'thank you'. His heavy footsteps hesitated in front of my door, like he planned to come in. Then he sighed and left without a word.

I knew I would tell him about my past one day; but that would be a while. He had already helped me start to accept this life, maybe he could help me get past Royce in time.

* * *

**A/N: So here you go! That's for all the reviews :) They make me very happy! I'm so glad so many people like this; I never thought something I would write would even be read, much less liked. I'm in the process of responding to all my wonderful reviews :) Keep 'em coming! Thank you all!**


	22. Take Time to Realize

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 19: Take Time to Realize

**A/N: A huge thank you to CatchingStar, twilightlvr4vr, Melanie Joesephine Mouat, Daydreaming Viking Girl, EsmeAliceRose, midnighthuntress808 and Sand n' Sable for all of those wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Oops, I've kinda forgot about this for the last few chapters... I'm really getting fed up with writing these now, so this disclaimer is for the rest of the story (and I now have sort of an idea of where it will end now, but don't worry; it won't be for a long time with what I'm thinking). I don't own Twilight, okay? There, I said it.**

* * *

_But I can't spell it out for you._

_No, it's never gonna be that simple. _

_No, I can't spell it out for you._

_If you'd just realize_

_What I just realized, _

_That we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another._

_If you'd just realize _

_What I just realized,_

_We'd never have to wonder_

_If we'd missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize, oh, I'm on your side._

_Didn't I? Didn't I tell you?_

_Realize _by Colbie Caillat

* * *

We sat in the meadow we discovered six months ago, just talking. It was very rare nowadays to get some alone time with him, as Emmett was so curious about his new life. In fact, his go-to person was Edward and the two were now, surprisingly, inseparable. It was strange, to say the least, to see the person that distrusted the newcomer the most become best friends with him. Either way, everyone was happy to see Edward finally friends with someone his own age (because I apparently didn't count). This was the first time I had actually seen Edward act like a teenager and I couldn't help but smile when I caught him laughing boisterously at one of Emmett's jokes or even playing a game with him a time or two. Before, Edward had always been so stoic; always playing his piano or reading, not really associating with anyone else; with the addition of a friend, he was a new person.

Emmett really changed us all for the better. Especially me.

I felt just as changed as Edward, maybe even more so, since Emmett decided to live here permanently with us. When I talked to him, I forgot who I was. When he looked at me, everything felt right. This was a feeling I had never felt before; I couldn't understand it, but, then again, maybe I didn't want to. Whatever it was, I didn't want it to stop.

So here we were, in the middle of the meadow. I laid down on my back in the tall grass, enjoying the warmth of a sunny day. The sunlight bounced off my skin, reflecting a thousand tiny diamonds all around me, mixing with those that came from Emmett's equally brilliant skin. He laid there beside me, talking about whatever came to his mind. I the past months, we had spend days here; time seemed to lose its meaning under the warmth of the June sun. Today, we talked about our favorites and occasionally Emmett would carefully touch on the sore subject of humanity, but I wasn't bothered by it anymore. Now, I looked at all the positive memories I had shared with my family, Vera, Benjamin, and their children with a certain fondness that only caused a small aching in my heart. However, he never touched the subject of my transformation and for that I was glad; I was better, but I didn't know if the wrong word said could send me back into that black abyss of despair. I didn't want to go back.

Emmett asked about my family and I smiled as I remembered all the days my mother took care of my brothers and I. I told him about all the silly jokes my brothers and I shared to which he replied with a couple of his own. We laughed, but I laughed quieter so I could hear his. I didn't know why I wanted to, I just did. I listened to his deep chuckle and watched the way his huge dimples almost split his cheeks and a wonderful tremble made its way up from my toes. I shivered in response.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked, turning over on his side, his large hand supporting his curly haired-head.

I looked at him an frowned. What was my favorite color? He he asked me at any other time, I knew what I would've answered. I loved blue, any shade of it; but today, I couldn't say that. For some reason my opinion had changed.

"Amber," I said, my forehead still creased with a deep frown. Amber wasn't a normal color people would say when asked their favorite color, so why had I said it?

Then, I looked into his eyes and saw my reason.

With his diet of animal blood that he'd chosen, his eyes were slowly starting to change; they were no longer a the vibrant red they had been six months ago. Now they were in a sort of limbo between red and gold. Amber.

Emmett nodded, frowning just a bit, then passing it off as if it were just another fact about me. It was my turn now.

"What's yours?" I asked curiously.

Without second thought, he said, "Gold," and immediately looked away. If he could've blushed, he would have and if we were being honest, I would have, too.

He quickly changed the subject, asking about past relationships. At this, my face fell.

"That's it, isn't it?" He whispered. "That's why you have trouble. Someone hurt you."

It wasn't a question, it was a confirmation. I felt myself nod stiffly.

We were quiet for the longest moment while I tried not to cry. Emmett was the one to break the silence.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking..."

"I don't mind," I said, my voice sounding distant to my ears. "You should know. Everyone else does." I sighed as I began my tale.

My focus stayed on the piece of grass I kept gently tearing at in my hand. "I was changed in nineteen-thirty three. My world was much simpler then; my family was not rich nor poor. We were middle class, social and economic climbers; my father had a stable job at the local bank while my mother stayed at home, keeping the house and her children in spotless order. It was back during the Depression, but I hardly noticed. Of course, I saw the poor and the homeless begging on the streets, but my father had left me with the impression that they had brought their troubles upon themselves. At home, I could tell I was the favorite. I thrived on the attention from all my friends and family; I was silly and egotistical, but I didn't realize that until it was too late."

I took a shaky deep breath before I continued.

"I was engaged to the famous Royce King the Second, son of the wealthy Royce King. I thought by marrying him, I would finally have it all. I was jealous you see, jealous of my best friend, Vera. She wasn't anything particularly special; an only child and recently married to a poor carpenter named Benjamin. She wasn't beautiful or ugly, just plain. For some reason I envied that and it wasn't until the last night of my life I realized why.

"I saw Benjamin and Vera kiss when they thought I wasn't looking. It bothered me more than it should have; Royce had never kissed me like that. Royce's kisses had always been like a claim to me, a show of possession. They lacked the emotion I wanted to have, the love.

"So, I left. I was on my way home when I met up with Royce. He and I had an... argument. He... left me. When we were so close to having it all, he left me with nothing."

I know it probably didn't make any sense to him the way I explained it. I just couldn't tell him about what Royce and his friends did to me, not yet. I hardly knew Emmett, and though he seemed like a wonderful guy, it was just too much too soon. Emmett knew enough for now.

"Rosalie," he whispered, his voice rough with something I couldn't distinguish.

Before I knew what was happening, he enveloped me into a huge hug. I relaxed into the familiar touch, it felt amazing.

One of his huge hands squeezed my waist, the other on the back of my head, holding my head against his chest. He scrunched up my long blonde curls in his hand and rubbed his cheek against the top of my head. I sighed.

"He's an idiot Rosalie," he fumed. "Any man would be to let someone like you slip away. I wish... God, Rosalie, I could kill him for what he did to you!"

I shook my head into his chest. "He's already dead,"I mumbled. I could feel my eyes pick with venom, I wanted to cry from anger.

"Good," Emmett said firmly. "If he wasn't, he would be by tonight."

I was stunned; he didn't even ask me about the circumstances surrounding his death. As far as Emmett knew, Royce only decided to break the engagement and some random accident killed him. He couldn't know that I did it. He would think I was a monster.

I clutched at Emmett's expansive shoulders, gripping them as tight as I could to keep me here with him.

* * *

More months went by and Emmett and I only grew closer. Many days we spent in the meadow, others we stayed in each others rooms. Every day he would have a slew of questions ready for me to answer and I did, too.

Although he was trying to be subtle about it, it was painfully obvious that he was avoiding anything having to do with relationships. He never asked me about Royce again. I felt horrible for lying to him about Royce, but I didn't want to lose Emmett; we were becoming so close...

It had been roughly two months since I'd told Emmett about Royce. Emmett hardly ever asked me questions anymore, he probably knew everything there was to know about me. Well, almost everything. I still kept my secret about my transformation.

I also knew everything there was to know about Emmett. I knew all his favorites; his favorite music was jazz (he'd given me a suggestive glance and wiggled his bushy eyebrows when he told me this), his favorite time of day was nighttime, and his favorite animal to hunt was, ironically enough, grizzly bear.

We shared many an evening together, I had volunteered myself to take Emmett on his frequent hunting trips to curb his ever present newborn thirst. It pleased me that I was sharing more time with Emmett than anyone else was; I loved being with him more than I loved anything else. Every time I was with him was like a breath of fresh air. His eyes were completely golden now, identical to the rest of my family; I couldn't help but notice the little flutter in my dead heart whenever those eyes were on me. That flutter spread warmth to my stomach, twisting it into a sort of wonderful knot. I craved Emmett's attention more than I had ever wanted the attention of my peers in my human life, and that was saying something.

As I began to develop these strange feelings, I also began to doubt my looks. It seemed impossible, but I was spending more time at my large vanity mirror than ever before; my nose nearly pressed up against the glass in search of some unappealing feature I might be able to fix. Though I never really found anything of consequence in my flawless vampire complexion, there would always be that curl that didn't fall just right or a slight wrinkle in my dress. It was infuriating; I had never been in such a state before. I couldn't realize what it was that was making me this way, so I opted to spend some more time with Emmett.

Tonight was one of those nights that Emmett complained of his thirst, asking me to go hunting with him. I, of course, obliged like always. We took the short cut, sneaking quietly out the back door, no one would realize we were gone. As we made our way across the pristine grass, Emmett's large hand took mine in a gentle grip and my world seemed to relax. He'd held my hand before, but somehow this time felt different. My toes curled as a strange tingling made its way up from there. His marble thumb caressed the back of my hand and I closed my eyes momentarily in pleasure. Then, opening my eyes, I looked up at Emmett. He smiled down at me and took off towards the woods. Laughing to myself, I ran after him as fast as my feet could carry me.

I let Emmett go off on his own for a moment, I needed to quench the burn in the back of my throat as well. Giving into my primal instincts, I attacked the first thing with a heart beat. I felt my sharp razor-like teeth puncture fur, skin, muscle and sinew in one simple bite. Delicious warmth gushed into my mouth and I drank greedily until my victim was drained dry, which wasn't long. When the liquid stopped coming, I detached my lips and teeth from the carcass of a rabbit. I still took pity on my victims and I buried it like I had since my first kill. I heard a rustling in the bushes and my head snapped up towards the sound, still fighting for self preservation as my hunting instincts hadn't disappeared yet. I focused on the large figure coming out of the tall plants, crouching into my defensive stance. When the moonlight shone on the intruder's face, I relaxed. It was only Emmett.

"Whoa, there Rosalie," He said, raising his massive hands into a position that feigned innocence. "Calm down."

"Sorry," I replied quietly. My eyes took him in; there was a huge gaping hole on the front of his shirt, showing off an expansive amount of muscles that made up his chest. They were so well defined, I couldn't help but stare. Royce had never been so... fit. In fact, he had been rather skinny. Through the tear in Emmett's shirt, I gaped at his large chest and rolling abdominal muscles. They tensed under my gaze.

"Rosalie?" He asked, his voice sounding unsure. I jumped slightly, his voice catching me off guard. My eyes found his as he raised a thick eyebrow. I felt the whisper of what would have been a racing heart. Closing my eyes for a moment, I gave myself a little shake back to reality. What was I thinking?

Then, I noticed a fine trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth. The red oozing slowly so close to his lips and I shivered. It would taste so good... I could smell the musky scent of the grizzly bear he had just consumed. I felt a warmth trickle down from my stomach to my toes and I walked slowly towards him. When I stood directly in front of him, I reach out with a single upturned finger and wiped the droplet of blood that had now made its way to his chin. It sat on my finger for a moment, as I was unsure about what exactly to do with it. Before my mind could catch up to what I was doing, I quickly raised my finger to my mouth licking off the fine trail of ruby liquid. I saw Emmett's eyes widen and his mouth gape open. The crimson colored elixir tasted wonderful.

The red haze that had clouded my mind lifted, and I didn't understand what I had done, more or less why I did it. However, I could not bring myself to regret it. Pretending as if it were nothing, I grabbed Emmett's hand and we ran all the way home, but Emmett was always a few steps behind with a mystified look in his eye.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Against my better judgement, I started a Beauty and the Beast fic that is taking more time than I had originally planned. If you like Beauty and the Beast, please head on over to check it out! It's becoming really popular :) Also, I have a Pirates of the Caribbean one shot and some Harry Potter one shots if that floats your boat ;) Head over there to check them out, they've really helped me become a better writer already! **

**I really hope yall like where this is going :) Please let me know in a review! I love to hear from you! (Not to mention the next chapter comes that much quicker wink wink).**

**-Elizabeth **


	23. Halo

The Short Human Life of Rosalie Hale

Chapter 20: Halo

* * *

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down,_

_And they didn't even put up a fight,_

_They didn't even make a sound._

_I found a way to let you in,_

_But I never really had a doubt._

_Standing in the light of your halo,_

_I've got my angel now._

_Halo _by Beyonce

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since that hunting trip and everything had changed. Now, I knew something I had always been terrified to admit.

I was attracted to Emmett McCarty.

There was something in the way he looked at me, something in his now golden eyes that made me shiver. Emmett would talk to me and I would find myself staring at a feature of his face, a foreign feeling burning in the pit of my stomach. I never knew if he caught me or not, but curiously I found him staring at me just as much. There was mounting tension between us; I was absolutely horrified at the aspect of possibly falling for another man, considering what happened to me the last time I did. So, I figured I better keep my feelings hidden. However, this was easier said than done.

Every time we were alone, I felt an urge to take our friendship to the next level. Things got especially difficult when I was thirsty; it was like the thirst controlled my body, too. Ever since that moment in the woods, there were these feelings I couldn't even begin to understand; I recognized small underlying emotions I could detect that were similar to how I felt about Royce roughly two years ago; however what I felt for Emmett was something different... something more.

I was still in charge of Emmett for hunting trips, which mildly annoyed him, but he never really expressed these thoughts in words. Edward would chuckle when I asked him if he knew the reason for Emmett's silence, which only confused me more. Edward admitted to me that he hadn't intended to read Emmett's thoughts, but apparently Emmett was harder to ignore than all the rest. 'It's like he's shouting them at me,' Edward moaned one day after a particularly long hunt. 'I can't block him out.'

I was stupefied at Edwards actions throughout the first week; when he went to Carlisle over Emmett's 'crude' thoughts, I started to become angry. Edward had always told me everything before, but now it was like he wanted to talk to anyone but me. I gave it a few more days, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind; Edward was avoiding me.

Then, things became stranger as I noticed something new. Not only was Edward staying away from me, but he was avoiding Emmett as well.

Fed up with his actions, I was now standing at the door to the kitchen. My fist was raised and if I were to move it slightly, it would knock on the door. I knew that Esme would be in there, cleaning the already spotless counters, and I didn't know anyone else that I could talk to. She would know better than anyone what to do; from what I remembered, she had been through the same issues. Now she was perfectly happy with a husband and family; something I knew deep down that I really wanted. Although, I knew a husband was the last thing on my mind right now, I needed to sort out my feelings about Emmett fast before they grew into anything I couldn't handle.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and gathering my nerve; would Esme really understand? She was the only one in this house that could possibly sympathize with me, so I would take my chances. It was times like these were I really missed Vera; before, when I was human, I would always go to her with my problems. Now, my best friend wasn't an option. Of course, things had changed now and Emmett was my best friend. Therefore, I couldn't possibly talk to my best friend about my feelings, since these feelings were about my best friend.

Taking one last deep breath, I smelt the distinct scent of chocolate and cinnamon. Just like I thought, Esme was in the kitchen. I listened closer and I heard her soft voice humming to herself a tune I had often heard Edward play. Before I could convince myself otherwise, I moved my knuckles connect with the glossy wood of the door. Repeating the motion twice, I heard her gentle humming stop.

"Come in," Esme said, no louder than if I had been right beside her.

Hesitantly, I opened the door. There was a light creak in the door jam, that no human would've been able to hear, but Esme still murmured a quiet, "I should fix that."

I stepped through the threshold, unsure and timid, though I had never been that way around Esme. I could see that my lack of self-assurance startled Esme as she looked me over. Her eyes widened as she glanced at my face, which I was sure looked terrified.

"Rosalie?" She asked, her voice full of doubt. She cleared her throat, "What do you need, sweetheart?"

I took in a shaky breath, although I wasn't entirely sure why I was scared. After all, this was Esme, the closest thing I had ever had to a mother. Weren't teenage girls supposed to rely on their mothers to help them through times such as these? My human mother hadn't ever done anything of that nature for me in my previous life, Vera had always been the one there for me in moments of hardship (not that their had been many of those times when your family gave you everything you could ever want). In truth, I just needed someone to assure me these feelings I had so recently discovered weren't going to hurt me in the end. I could even begin to think about trying to control them, they were raw and more intense than I had ever experienced. I had let these emotions fester up inside me like a deadly disease waiting to consume my body, they had manifested to such a point where I knew that while I should hide them, I would never really be able to do so.

"Rosalie?" Esme asked again, he voice was so full of worry. " What's happened? What's the matter?"

I looked at her, not saying anything because I wasn't exactly sure how to begin. Her face grew more and more worried with the time that elapsed. I wanted to tell her, to get it off my chest, but I couldn't do it, the words caught in my throat. I felt my venom prickle the edges of my eyes, like tears would if they were possible. However, the moisture would never spill past my lower eye lid, no matter how much I wanted it to. Would it really help me to cry? I didn't understand what I was feeling, all the pent up emotions just kept adding to the fire that was almost as intense as the flames that had changed me into a vampire. Yes, it would be wonderful to cry.

I just kept looking at Esme's face, not sure why this was so hard to talk about. Then, the answer came to me as quickly as I had thought about it. Royce's laughing face shone in front of my empty eyes, his body torturing mine to near death, and I would've died if it hadn't been for Carlisle. I saw Royce's light blue eyes morph into the familiar gold I had grown so accustomed to. I saw his face slowly morph into Emmett's, still laughing still laughing as he beat and raped me, leaving me dying in the cold, dark streets of Rochester. This was my worst fear; I was terrified that if I let my feelings be known for Emmett, then I would end up even more damaged than before, if that was even possible.

I continued to remain silent, debating my choice of words. Esme's expression was now one of pure terror.

"Rosalie... Did you?"

I saw her carefully examine my eyes, looking for something as her tense body relaxing as she either found or didn't find what she was looking for. It took me a second to comprehend what she was asking.

Then, I put the pieces together and was immediately alarmed at Esme's assumption.

"No! I would never!" I thought the fact that I had carried a bleeding Emmett hundreds of miles by myself was proof enough that I would never, under any circumstances, hunt a human. Then again, what else had I expected Esme to think? My hesitancy to answer could've proposed numerous outcomes to someone unaware of my current situation.

Esme frowned. "Then what's wrong?" Her motherly worry soothed my fears and gave me the courage to speak.

I took a deep breath before I began, closing my eyes like what I was about to say hurt me tremendously, but maybe it did. If I told Esme, I wouldn't be in denial anymore; someone else would know about my feelings.

"Esme, can I ask you something?" I asked, my voice small and scared. I opened my eyes to look at her, hoping I would see something in her face to keep my talking. I needed a mother right now.

She placed her cleaning tools carefully on the counter, giving me her full attention. "Of course," she said.

"Well," I said, taking another deep breath. I knew for sure that if I were human, I would've hyperventilated. "I wanted to ask you... about you and Carlisle." Esme's eyebrows shot up at this.

"What about us?"

"I-I know you had the same... problems as I did in the past. I wondered how..." I trailed off, leaving the question open ended because I wasn't quite sure how to ask it. Thankfully, Esme apparently understood what I meant. She looked at me in all seriousness as she chose her words carefully.

"When Carlisle saved me, I wasn't sure about my feelings for him anymore. You see, I had waited so long for him to return when I was sixteen that I eventually gave up hope. When I awoke to this life and Carlisle was the first thing I saw, I thought I had died; here he was, the man I had fallen in love with at the young age of sixteen, the man who had left me without a word. Naturally, after all the pain and suffering, I thought I finally was given a reward. When I discovered that I wasn't dead or dreaming and was in fact alive with Carlisle, it created a distance between us. We hadn't talked in so long, and I wasn't sure of his feelings for me anymore. I doubted him when I shouldn't have. The rift between us only caused this pain for the both of us, and for Edward, too. Our pain was his pain, he could hear all the thoughts we had, though he tried not to. Soon, he began to avoid us both, and later left to begin what he calls his 'rebellious period'."

I at Esme, and saw a piece of knowledge there I had hoped she hadn't picked up. Edward had avoided them, too? Could this possibly tie in with his strange behavior at the moment? Then, I thought even harder; Esme said that the tension between herself and Carlisle eventually caused Edward to leave. Would that same tension between Emmett and I result in the same disastrous consequences?

As if she was immune to my internal struggle, Esme continued.

"It was, of course, difficult to learn to trust again after what Charles did to me. It wasn't rape, but it was loveless and so was of equal status. I couldn't help but see his face every time Carlisle touched me, kissed me. I was terrified that if I gave in to my feelings, then I would end up even worse than before." My mouth dropped and my eyes widened; I couldn't help but notice the similarities between Esme's story and what I felt right now. Unfortunately, Esme noticed my expression, acknowledging it with a knowing smile.

"You know, Rosalie, I wondered how long it would take you to realize what I saw from the moment you brought Emmett here, bleeding as you held your breath. Only true love could have given you such restraint, and a love like that should not be taken lightly." Her smile only grew wider as she crossed the room towards me, and enveloped me in a firm hug. I felt the venom prickle in my eyes as I hugged back. Talking to Esme was much better than talking to Vera; sometimes a mother, rather than a friend, was necessary to overcome the demons that plagued this life. I felt Esme's small hand rub my back like a mother would a baby; the gesture made me love her natural affinity to motherhood. It really was a shame that she could not conceive a child of her own, for surely it would be the most blessed child ever to live.

"Esme," I said, my voice soft as though I had been crying, though my face was still dry, "I'm just scared. I don't know how to tell him, or if I want to. What if I get hurt? I see Royce every time we get close, I can feel them beating me all over again... I don't think I could bear it if-"

"Rosalie," she interrupted, "There isn't any sense in being so afraid. I promise, Emmett will show you how to heal. All you need to do is trust him."

I wanted to believe Esme's words, but I knew trusting someone was easier said than done.

However, I knew it had to be done. So, against my better judgement, I let go of my mother and nodded. I felt the terror building up inside me as I headed towards the door to the living room, where the stairs there would in inevitably lead me to Emmett's room.

I gripped the golden door handle, turning it slightly and the door opened just enough to let air from the next room filter in. It was tainted with a fresh mixture of peppermint and sunshine. Emmett had been here not more than a few seconds ago.

My eyes widened as a sudden noise pulled my attention to the front of the room. A door slammed at I saw Emmett himself race out the door and into the nearby forest before I could comprehend what was happening.

He had heard.

* * *

I raced through the forest, following the scent Emmett left behind. I pushed my legs faster and faster, the forest around me morphed into a brown and jade blur. I couldn't run fast enough, I could almost feel my dead heart pounding as I ran as fast as I could through the maze.

As I ran, I couldn't help but worry about what exactly Emmett had heard. Did he hear the truth? My mind flashed back to the part in the conversation where I admitted what I saw every time we were close, the thoughts of Royce and his friends touching me sending chills up my spine, causing the rift that was forming between Emmett and I. Was Emmett angry with me for not telling him the entire truth about my past? I couldn't help but acknowledge the feelings of dread that spread through the pits of my stomach, confirming my worst fears. Of course he was mad at me, he had every right to be; I would be furious, too. He told me without hesitation all the details of his past, while I sat there, lying to him. He was my best friend, yet I could not confide in him with my deepest secrets. I was an awful friend; why would he ever want more from me if I couldn't even be an honest friend?

That last thought shook me to my core. Once again, my eyes prickled with tears of hurt.

Emmett didn't want me the way I wanted him. It was an impossible fantasy. I saw all those dreams I had once envisioned of love and being loved in return crashing down on me with the realization of the harsh reality that I was now living. I was incapable of love, a creature of darkness; Esme had tried to show me how to be like her, to be loved, but I failed.

I never meant for Emmett to find out this way, through hearing a conversation about him through a door. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Despite his lack of feelings for me, I raced on, knowing I had to set the record straight and tell him the truth to his face. It would take all the strength that I had left, but it would have to be done.

I had been running for hours without end, still following the trail of peppermint and sunshine that Emmett left behind. Inhaling the aroma quickly through my nostrils was the only way I could have a chance at seeing him again. I couldn't see him, he was to far ahead, his newborn strength propelling him forward faster than the speed of light through the trees, leaving me behind in his wake.

Soon, night began to fall. Darkness creeping into the trees overhead, stealing the diamonds away from my pores to where I looked remotely human again. In the darkness, I could pretend. However, my new fantasy was soon shattered as a different scent came upon me. It was human.

I stopped running, the scent sending a shock through my body into my heart. Something, someone was hurt. I looked around for evidence, immediately spotting the culprit at my feet. The leaves at my feet were colored a dark red-brown. It was blood infused with the curious scent of peppermint and sunshine.

Looking around for the first time since I began chasing after Emmett, I discovered the leaves were not the only thing colored in the blood, but the bushes, the trees and even some of their branches were doused with the peculiar dried liquid. Frowning, I tried to make sense of the scene; Emmett couldn't bleed, he was a vampire now...

Then as soon as I thought about it, it occurred to me; and I saw the setting in a whole new familiar light.

I recognized the trees, the bushes, and the blood. It had been a while since we were here, but the gory scene was so familiar it was like yesterday. I could feel the feather light weight of a human body in my arms, I could hear the labored breaths of the dying man in my arms. The prayers that plead for the survival of this man ran frantically through my head once again. Dazed, I continued much slower to where the fresh scent of peppermint and sunshine led. However, I didn't need the new scent to tell me where to go; I already knew.

Pushing past the fallen trees that increasingly became more bloody as I trudged on, I saw an opening ahead. There was a clearing.

I stopped at the edge, and saw two figures there lying in the meadow. One was Emmett, the other was alarming to say the least. He lay beside the rotting, mangled corpse of the grizzly bear; the body was decomposed after these few months so that I could hardly tell what it was. Emmett lay there, staring at it, and even in the dark I could see the emotions in his eyes. This creature had taken away his life. I sucked in a ragged breath as I felt my throat constrict. I knew Emmett heard me, but he didn't turn around.

"It's strange, isn't it?" He whispered, his voice rough. "How one creature can make such a difference in another's life. How a simple provocation can lead to something that can change a person forever. A touch from a hand or a paw can end a life, just in time to start a new one." I felt a pain in my chest, his voice was so distant, but somehow that was even worse than any rebuke or frustrated yell I could've received. "Rosalie, why didn't you tell me?" His voice was constricted with immense pain. I flinched, the calm accusation burned me like the fire of the transformation. I couldn't answer, so I didn't; I don't know what he took from my silence, but he continued anyways. "I look at this bear, and I see him now. I don't even know what he looked like, this Royce guy, but I see him. He ended your life, Rosie, the way this bear ended mine. But, you know, I wouldn't take it back for anything if it means I couldn't see you again. It was all worth it, all because I met you at this spot right here." I wanted to something, say anything, his words pressing on my heart, almost enough to restart it. I couldn't find the nerve to do anything though, so I stayed where I was, silent as ever. "I didn't know what to do, Rosalie, I started to panic when I felt something. You're so beautiful, Rosie, and I'm sure this Royce guy was handsome. I bet he was rich, had a nice house and all. I wasn't rich, Rosalie. Before all this happened, I lived in a small cabin in the middle of the woods. I'm like that guy your friend married, Benjamin. I don't have anything to offer you but how I feel about you." Feel about me? But he wasn't supposed to return my feelings, that was the whole point. At this point, I decided I couldn't stay silent any longer. I went to sit beside Emmett on the grass the was covered in his own dried blood. I looked up into his black eyes and saw unrestrained emotion there.

"And what do you feel about me?" I asked my voice small and timid. If he hadn't been a vampire, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Well," he said, turning himself to face me, "I'm not quite sure." He smirked before he added, "but I think I love you, Rosalie."

Despite everything that I'd been through, despite that we were in the middle of a bloody meadow where he had lost his life, I smiled. I could see it in his black eyes that he meant it with every part of his being. Seeing his complete sincerity, I responded, " I love you, too."

There, under the stars, I saw Emmett's face illuminated my the white light of the moon, the light creating a halo behind his head. I placed my fingers in his wonderful brown curls, looking into the black pools of emotion that swan in his eyes. He slowly leaned closer to me, inch by inch, before hesitantly touching his lips to mine. I was enveloped by the wonderful scent of peppermint and sunshine.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm horrible for leaving you all for so long. But here it is! I hope you liked it! If you want to know what happens next, please leave me one of those lovely reviews!**

**Oh, by the way the reason for the delay is the wonderful thing that all students have to go through called final exams for the fall semester. Actually, I should be studying at the moment, so I'll go ahead and do that ;)**

**Lots of Love,**

**Elizabeth**


End file.
